Gracias por NO confiar en mi
by mayra swansea
Summary: Bella Cansada de los abusos por parte de su madre.Decide escaparse con su amigo Edward y su hermano con síndrome de Asperger-Derivado del autismo-para emprender una vida…en busca de sus sueños/ fIC para Gina D.
1. Prólogo

**Fanfic: Gracias por NO confiar en mí**

**Prologo**

-¿Cómo se encuentran?-pregunté a Edward y a Jasper.

-Nerviosos- respondieron al unisono. Eran tan parecidos, sonreí para mí misma. Las dos personas que más amaba se llevaban de maravillas, no puedo olvidar como se le complicó a mi hermanito vivir con Edward, tuve que dormir en el centro de los dos para que no se les haga tan complicado. -Reí entre dientes-

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Bells?- preguntó Jazz

-Nada- respondí

-Tengo miedo-

-Tranquilo-Lo miré de reojo- deja de tratar de quitarte la corbata, Jasper ¡Tranquilízate! ¡No importa si no ganamos! Lo importante es que hemos llegado muy lejos- musité pasándole una mano por el cabello.

-Has caso a tu mamá- dijo Ed reprimiendo la risa- Si no te apaleará.

-Edward, es mi hermanito y lo cuido, soy como una madre y ya, punto final, se acabó la historia-

-Silencio- murmuró mi acompañante- Ya están hablando.

-Los nominados a mejor película del año son:

*Felices aunque a veces duela*

*Diles que no*

*La fuerza del corazón*

Bajé la mirada y cerré los ojos, mi hermano me abrazó al igual que mi novio, yo estaba temblando, parecía que me iba a desmayar por los espasmos que recorrían mi pequeño cuerpo.

-Y el ganador es- _ nuestra película autobiográfica, por favor- "_La fuerza del corazón"

Comencé a llorar, yo quería ese premio, lo desee desde que nos lo propusieron, una de mis metas era esa, y ahora…se había hecho realidad. Me incorporé enjugándome las lágrimas, esta vez no me maquillé, sabía que si la noticia sería buena o mala… terminaría llorando.

-Ganamos- susurró Jasper saltando extrañamente a la vez que me tomaba del brazo.

Subimos los tres al estrado y me dieron la estatuilla, mis manos comenzaron a temblar así que se lo di a Edward, al levantar la vista algo se removió en mi corazón, él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, nuestro sueño…estaba tangible ante nuestros ojos.

Tomé el micrófono, me aclaré la garganta y me dispuse a hablar.

-Temo despertar y encontrarme en mi casa de Forks con mi madre gritando, temo despertar y tener que buscar a Edward para que me ayude a superar el dolor, temo despertar y que no estén mis fans esperando por mí. Gracias a todos los que votaron por nosotros, mamá… Gracias por NO confiar en mí, pues sin tus desprecios nunca hubiera podido impulsarme- En la última frase se me quebró la voz.

Jazzy me arranchó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Má… tu dijiste que yo nunca obtendría nada –Sonrió ampliamente- Mírame tengo un Oscar

Edward masculló algo a su oído y él le cedió el habla.

-Les aconsejaría a las personas que sigan sus sueños, que luchen por ellos, si yo no hubiera creído en mí, creo que sería doctor en vez de cantautor. Los sueños se cumplen con empeño, gracias por darnos esta alegría-. Alzó nuestro premio lo más alto que pudo, la sala estalló en aplausos y comenzamos a bajar de la tarima.

Miré al frente y me petrifiqué al ver lo inimaginable, mamá, papá y mi hermana Rose estaban parados al fondo. A un lado se encontraba la familia de Edward, todos con la personalidad que los caracterizaba. Miré de soslayo a los de mi costado que se había percatado recién.

-Desearía que nos hubieran apoyado, y ahora estar compartiendo este éxito con ellos- refunfuñó el chico de cabello broncíneo.

-Ignóralos, solo son unos convenidos- balbuceé

-Quiero abrazar a Rose- Comentó Jasper.

-Sabes que no se puede, nunca nos quisieron-Agregué


	2. Mi socorro se llama: Edward Cullen

Capítulo 1: Mi socorro se llama: Edward Cullen

Llegué con Jasper de la escuela, al entrar a mi pequeña casa, me topé con la cara de ogro de mi madre.

-¿Qué?- pregunté algo incómoda.

-No has limpiado tu cuarto, Bella- renegó- ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir lo que tienes que hacer?!

Me dolía el tono de voz con el cual ella estaba utilizando conmigo. No pude resistir las lágrimas, que pronto se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Aquí vamos de nuevo con el discurso de la madre abnegada que no es:

-¡Siempre les digo a Jasper, a Rosalie, a ti que deben hacer sus cosas!-gritó exasperada - ¡Mi Rose es la única que me hace caso! ¿Por qué no son como ella de pulcros?

-¡Corrección, a mí es la única que me exiges!- grité más fuerte.

-¿A quién mierda le estas levantando la voz?- masculló mientras con su mano derecha tomaba mis cabellos y tiraba de ellos.

-No por favor- chilló Jazz desde la puerta – Má, no otra vez.

-Lárgate arriba- Al escuchar su tono autoritario, mi pequeño hermano corrió escaleras arriba.

Mientras tanto le pedía a Dios que me ayude, al menos por esta vez. Sentí un golpe profundo en el abdomen, ella me había tirado un puñete. Comenzó a abofetearme a pesar que le imploraba a todo pulmón que me dejara. Trataba de esquivar débilmente su mano. Parecía poseída, su mirada como si me fuera a comer… las venas marcadas de su garganta…

-Déjame, por favor mami- dije en medio de mi llanto.

-Me das vergüenza-

Los golpes seguían cayendo sobre mi cuerpo.

…-!Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Haré todo lo que tú quieras! ¡Pero ya no me pegues!- grité cuando corría hacia el baño para escapar de su maltrato. Mamá me siguió y antes que pudiera cerrar la puerta me alcanzó jalándome del brazo.

-Ahora llora con ganas- susurraba mientras yo inútilmente intentaba cubrirme con mis manos.

-¡Reneé!-gritó Charlie corriendo a nuestro encuentro, la detuvo. Yo caí de rodillas al suelo, aliviada de que ya había terminado, lloré por el daño físico, pero más por el daño psicológico.

-¡¿Qué mierda le haces?!- preguntó mi padre mirándola atentamente.

-No te metas- amenazó.

Me paré y salí corriendo, no era buena deportista pero al ir corriendo me calmaba y despejaba la mente.

Toqué el gran portón de los Cullen.

Quién abrió la puerta fue Alice, que me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pasa- indicó, la seguí sin decir ni una palabra.- ¿Llorando otra vez?

Asentí.

Pasó una mano por mi mejilla.

-Tus mejillas es tan todas hinchadas- Me toqué las mejillas, y era cierto, seguro parecía que tuviera paperas. Me lamenté mentalmente.

-¿Llamarías a Edward?-pregunté temerosa.

-Claro- se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el cuarto de Edward.

Ed, bajó corriendo y saltó de 5 escalones antes de que llegara al suelo. Si yo hacía eso me rompía una pierna o si no me rompía las dos. Me abrazó, comencé a llorar en su regazo, solo lo hacía con él. Mi mejor amigo desde que tenía 6 años.

-Bells, no llores- susurró para que no le note que tenía la voz quebrada, pero igual lo noté.

-A mí tampoco me gusta que llores por mí- musité retrocediendo y limpiando una lágrima bordeaba su labio.

-Me duele tu dolor- afirmó – Siempre cuenta conmigo, nunca lo olvides.

-Gracias por tu apoyo-

-Bella, tu mamá te vaya a gritar, se que has salido sin permiso, las conozco- aseguró.

-Un momento más- lo jalé hacia el mueble, sentándolo, me acomodé junto a él. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras el acariciaba mi cabello.

-Tengo una pregunta- aseguró.

Esperé expectante.

-Tú tienes novio, Jacob Black. Entonces ¿Por qué siempre que tienes un problema recurres a mí?- preguntó tensándose.

La sangre comenzó a aglomerarse en mi rostro.

-Pu…pues- tartamudeé – Jake, está muy ocupado con lo del accidente de sus padres, su madre a muerto, y su padre ha quedado paralítico de la cadera hacia abajo.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

Lo miré confusa.

-¿Qué hay de las caderas de un hombre hacia abajo?- preguntó con tono inocente.

Explotamos en carcajadas.

-Me estoy riendo de las desgracias ajenas- moví la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Lo que pasó es que quise arrancarte una sonrisa de tus labios-sonrió tímidamente –Me gusta verte sonriendo-.

-Bueno creo que me debo de ir, Cuí besé la mejilla y salí caminando hacia mi casa, eran como las 5 de la tarde y yo no había almorzado ¿Mi hermano había almorzado? ¿Mi mamá seguirá peleando con Charlie? ¿Me dirá algo del por qué no estoy en casa?

EL viento soplaba muy fuerte y apresuré el paso, faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a mi casa. Entré y vi que Jazzy estaba comiendo pasta. Me sonrió con la boca llena de comida y no pude evitar reír a todo pulmón. Me sentí mejor pues sentía que la hinchazón de mis mejillas había mejorado.

-Sírvete tu comida, está en la cocina, mi mamá ha salido- gritó Rose desde su cuarto.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué recién estas comiendo?- le pregunté a mi hermanito. Solo sonrió.

En realidad comería como cena dentro de una hora más o menos. Me senté y busqué sobre el "Síndrome de Asperger", a mi hermano se lo habían diagnosticado hace más de dos años.

En términos generales son atraídos por cosas ordenadas. Cuando estos intereses coinciden con una tarea útil desde el ámbito material o social, el individuo con Asperger puede lograr una vida ampliamente productiva. En la carrera por dominar su interés los individuos con Asperger a menudo manifiestan un razonamiento extremadamente refinado, una gran concentración, una actitud perfeccionista y una memoria casi perfecta.

Estas circunstancias conllevan numerosos problemas durante la infancia y la vida adulta. Cuando una maestra pregunta a un niño con Asperger que ha olvidado su trabajo escolar "¿Qué pasa, tu perro se comió tus deberes?", el niño con Asperger permanecerá silencioso tratando de decidir si debe explicar a su maestra que él no tiene perro y que además los perros no comen papel. Esto es, el niño no comprende el sentido figurado de la pregunta o no puede inferir lo que la maestra quiere decir a partir de su tono de voz, postura o expresión facial. Ante tanta perplejidad, el niño podría responder con una frase totalmente sin relación a lo que se está hablando (como por ejemplo, "¿Sabe que mi padre se ha comprado un ordenador nuevo?"). Ante esto, desgraciadamente la maestra podría concluir que el niño es arrogante, insubordinado o "raro".

Reí ante los recuerdos de varias veces que Jazzy había dicho cosas así, y nadie sabía porque era. Desde que descubrieron que era lo que tenía mamá se volvió gruñona, papá se volvió bastante aislado, Rose…dejó de hablarme de "amiga a amiga" y yo me uní más….a mí pequeñín.

Seguí leyendo ya que estaba muy interesante. Pero algo me sorprendió aún más.

Personas famosas diagnosticadas con este síndrome:

El creador de Windows, Bill Gates

Albert Einstein

Isaac Newton

El creador de Pokemon Satoshi Tajiri

Tim Burton

Steven Spielberg

Mozart

Beethoven

Estaba anonadada con lo que leía. ¿Todas esas personas pensaban igual que el niño de 12 años que come a mis espaldas?

Talentos:

Tienen la habilidad de actuar (ser actor).Son buenos en matemáticas y programando ordenadores. Se divierten haciendo lo mismo muchas veces, lo que la mayoría encontraría aburrido.

Muchas personas con Síndrome de Asperger son buenos practicando escalas de piano, realizando largas sumas, y buscando entre libros y papeles para encontrar información y errores.

Son mejores escribiendo que hablando con la gente, porque son cuidadosos eligiendo las palabras que significan _exactamente_ lo que quieren decir. Escribir no incluye lenguaje corporal o expresión facial; las personas con Síndrome de Asperger a menudo tienen mucha práctica para comunicarse sin el lenguaje no verbal.

Muy buenos cantando.

Me congelé. Yo al igual que mi hermano, teníamos una excelente voz, tocábamos flauta y Edward nos enseñaba piano, el había aprendido más rápido que yo, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Tampoco que haga operaciones matemáticas de último año de escuela, siendo que el aún ni pasa a la secundaria.

Problemas:

Pueden quedarse confundidos si el lenguaje corporal y las palabras de una persona no dicen lo mismo.

Intentan hacer _exactamente_ lo que las palabras le dicen. Si alguien le dice _Coge a tu pareja para el próximo baile_, entonces literalmente cogerán a su pareja en vez de entender que la frase significa "pide cortésmente a alguien que baile contigo".

Pueden no darse cuenta de que otra persona esta disgustada o enfadada hasta que otra persona lo muestre claramente.

Pueden no entender que cuando alguien frunce el ceño significa "¡Estás diciendo o haciendo algo malo y deberías parar ya!".

Pueden no saber si otra persona bromea. Tienen dificultades para entender la ironía, el sarcasmo o la jerga.

Pueden no comprender los intereses de otra persona o los motivos por los que hacen lo que hacen.

Pueden desconocer, a menos que se les diga, cuando otras personas quieren que paren de hablar de sus intereses.

No me importa como sea, la cosa es que lo adoro con todo el corazón. Es una de mis más grandes alegría verlo crecer y de disfrutar todo lo que está a su alrededor.

-Bella, no hay papel en el baño y Jasper ya se metió- chilló Rosalie desde el mismo lugar que antes.

-Dale, ya voy-respondí cuando me incorporaba.

* * *

Bueno aquí poniéndoles un poco lo que es el síndrome de Asperger, ya que así podrán entender el comportamiento de Jasper en este fanfiction. El motivo por el cual hago un personaje así, es porque mi hermanito tiene eso, y pues lo adoro con todo mi corazón. :)

Como saben este fic se lo dedico a mi Gina….y también a mi hermanito…que es mi verdadera fuente de inspiración.


	3. Vámonos

**Capítulo: Vámonos**

Lamentablemente habían llegado las temerosas vacaciones, ahora estaría todo el día en la casa con "Reneé".

Rose se veía decaída, ya que no vería más a sus amigos de la escuela pues se había graduado.

A ella lo que más le importaba era: Emmett Cullen, que siempre nos visitaba porque acompañaba a Edward. Yo sabía que la rubia estaba enamorada de él, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Yo seguía secando los platos y guardándolos, hasta que un vaso se me resbaló de entre las manos, produciendo al estrellarse contra el suelo un sonido fuerte y que varios pedazos de vidrio dirigiéndose a diferentes direcciones.

-¡Isabella!-Reprimió mamá.- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan torpe?

-No empecemos-Murmuré recogiendo los pedazos y botándolos. -¿Puedo ir a la casa de Alice?

-Vete a donde se te pegue la gana, solo no te demores mucho que tienes que preparar la cena-Inquirió mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la mansión Cullen. Emmett me abrió la puerta y de repente me estaba asfixiando con sus abrazos de oso. Me soltó sonriendo y de un solo grito llamó a Edward.

Ed, bajó apresuradamente, saltando los escalones de 3 en 3. Llegó delante de mí y al instante me examinó con la mirada.

-Me voy, tengo que hacer una llamada-Indicó Emmett.

-A Rosalie-Afirmó Edward sabiendo que su hermano no lo había escuchado.

Me tiré sobre el sillón y palmeé mi costado para que me acompañara

Así lo hizo

Volteé hacia él y pude ver que algo no andaba bien, su mirada expresaba a gritos que quería que alguien lo escuchase, sabía cuáles eran sus pensamientos y con algo te temor me dispuse a hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunté.

Y como si le hubieran preguntado su nombre, soltó con una naturalidad sus problemas.

-Ya que me gradúo este año, papá quiere que sea médico – Movió la cabeza negando –Yo quiero ser artista, componer canciones, tocar instrumentos, actuar, no agarrar un bisturí y cortarle la piel a personas. "Un cirujano", el doctor Edward Cullen. Yo me imagino caminando y firmando autógrafos o cantando delante de miles de personas, no arreglando narices y escuchando lamentos.

**Edward POV**

Bella bajó la mirada.

*****Flash Back*****

Me encontraba tocando el piano, subiendo los tonos, acomodando escalas y muchos arreglos de una melodía que había creado para mi amiga Bella.

Tocan la puerta.

-Adelante- Indico mientras paro la melodía.

Carlisle entra silenciosamente y se sienta en mi cama.

-¿Qué hay?-Pregunto yendo a su lado.

-Este año haces graduación-Masculla suavemente –Pienso que ya es hora de que te prepares para que postules a medicina en la universidad.

Di un brinco

-Papá eso no es lo que deseo, me apasiona la música, la actuación, el canto y todo lo referido- Contesto.

Da un golpe a la cama que hizo que se me erizara la piel.

-Los "Artistas" esos, se mueren de hambre Edward, hay muchos que ni siquiera salen de la cochera de sus casa-Ataca.

-Puedo ser grande si me lo propongo-

-Puedo ayudarte si haces lo correcto-Inquiriere desafiándome con la mirada- No voy a ayudar en sueños tontos, eres mi hijo, sé lo que te conviene.

-¿Entonces quiere que haga lo que a ti se te da la gana?-Subo el tono de mi voz.

-Debes preocuparte por el bien de tu descendencia-Responde.

Se para suavemente y se dirige a la puerta, se voltea y habla en un tono alto.

-Lo harás-

-Ya lo veremos-Barboteo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

*******Fin del flash back********

-¿Tú que quieres ser?-Le pregunté pasando un brazo por sus hombros

-Lo mismo que tú-Se sonrojó.

-¿Enserio?-Volví a hacer una pregunta.

Asintió

-Pero mamá no confía en lo que puedo hacer, y mucho menos en Jasper, siempre lo minimiza, por como es, eso es lo que más odio de ella-

Analicé una idea por unos momentos.

-Bella, vámonos, escapémonos a perseguir nuestros sueños, lleva a Jasper, juntos podemos lograr lo que otros no pueden. ¿Te animas?-

Su rostro mostraba confusión, dolor, tranquilidad...y por último una gran sonrisa

-Si-Me abrazó -¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Vas a tu casa y tienes que alistar unas cuantas cosas de ustedes, ya sabes las más necesarias, te espero hoy a las 9:00pm a la entrada de La Push.

Me abrazó con más fuerza y se quebró en llanto.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Terminé de guardar todo lo necesario en nuestras mochilas, la suerte estaba de mi lado ya que mamá había salido con Rose a comprar ropa de invierno a Port Angels

-Jasper-Lo llamé –Se acercó a donde estaba.-Mira, sabes que aquí no somos felices por muchas cosas. ¿Quisieras vivir mejor? ¿Sin que nadie te esté gritando y todo eso?

Se encogió de hombros

-¿Vámonos? –Pregunté.

-Bueno-Dijo desinteresado.

Agarré las cosas y salí apresuradamente dirigiéndolo hacia la entrada de La Push.

Al llegar vi la silueta de Edward recostada en un árbol, jalé a Jazz del brazo y nos fuimos a donde se encontraba mi amigo.

-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras-Musitó.

No le respondí ya que estaba pensando en irme a despedir de alguien.

-Edward ¿Cuidarías a Jasper por 10 minutos?-Pregunté, me miró extrañado dejándole de revolver el cabello a mi hermano, quien se alejaba incómodo.

-SI claro, pero ¿A dónde vas?-

-A despedirme de Jacob-Respondí

Entrecerró los ojos por un momento como si estuviera debatiendo internamente.

-Ya vuelvo-Agregué mordiéndome el labio inferior algo incómoda.

Corrí rápidamente adentrándome en la Push. ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? ¿Cuándo llegué a mi límite? Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas, mi corazón latía rápidamente al momento de pararme en la puerta de los Black. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo él se lo tomaría?

Llamé a la puerta

Casi al instante Jacob la abrió, una sonrisa inmensa se formó en su rostro

Sin decir nada me lancé a sus brazos y junté mis labios con los suyos, lo besé con pasión, con urgencia. Me tomó de la cintura, mis manos fueron hacia su cabello jalándolo más hacia mí.

Hasta que se separó bruscamente

-¿Por qué estás llorando?-

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese entonces que las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Se acercó y tomandome del rostro las limpió con su pulgar.

-Me voy, mamá me maltrata demasiado y he decidido escaparme con mi hermano…y Edward-Expliqué retorciendo mis manos.

-¿Te fugas con Cullen?-Interrogó incrédulo.

-Y mi hermano- Agregué- Tenemos los mismos sueños, los mismos ideales, tal vez juntos podamos lograrlo, es simplemente mi amigo.

-Debiste decírmelo-Acusó- Pero no te vayas Bella, te quiero, no me puedes dejar, se que también me quieres.

-No puedo hacerlo…-

-…Dime que no me quieres-Interrumpió –Y te dejaré ir sin rechistar.

Moví la cabeza negando

-Hazlo-

-No puedo, te quiero muchísimo, pero debo seguir mis sueños- Balbuceé tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos.

Por más que se impuso controlar sus sentimientos no pudo, se terminó quebrando mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar las manos me temblaban de impotencia, la cabeza me daba vueltas, quería quedarme, a la vez quería irme, estaba en un gran dilema, una parte de mí se quedaría en Forks, otra parte estaba con Jasper y Edward y la tercera la iba a buscar, encontrar y aprovechar yéndome de este lugar sin oportunidades.

-Cuídate –Me despedí, le di un leve beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo quedará nuestra relación?-Preguntó incorporándose.

-No se puede nada a la distancia Jake, eres… muy importante para mí, pero aunque lo intentáramos, la desconfianza resquebrajaría nuestra relación-

-Espero que no te enamores de alguien más, ni que me olvides-

-Solo te prometo que no te olvidaré- Abrí la puerta y la cerré.

Edward estaba parado con la mirada cristalizada

-¿Nos vamos?-Sugerí

Asintió tristemente.

-¿Qué has escuchado?-Interrogué, mientras le tomaba de la mano a Jasper.

-Lo suficiente-

-¿Lo suficiente para qué? –Volví a preguntar

-Avanza tenemos que tomar el autobús para que nos lleve al aeropuerto-Cambió de tema.

Paré en seco

-Soy menor de edad, no tengo dinero ni para un boleto de avión- Comuniqué algo nerviosa.

-Yo traigo dinero, y soy un año mayor que tú, por lo cual ya tengo la mayoría de edad, puedo convencer con algo de dólares a que los dejen viajar-Repuso sonriendo.

-No estamos como para gastar dinero-

-Bella, he vaciado todas mis tarjetas de crédito antes de que Carlisle las cancele, he retirado todos mis ahorros del banco-Masculló sacudiendo la mochila azul que traía en la espalda- Y un extra que encontré en el cuarto de Alice y Emmett.

-¿Les robaste a tus hermanos?-

-Robar se llamaría si no les fuera a devolver- Barboteó


	4. Viaje

Publico hoy jueves porque mañana viernes no estaré, ya que voy a tener una presentación en el grupo de teatro que integro. Cuídense mucho.

* * *

**Capítulo: Viaje**

**Edward POV**

-Tienes un gran poder de persuasión-Murmuró Bella.

-Jasper ponte el cinturón- Indiqué luego me volví hacia Bella –Alice me enseñó

El rubio se puso el cinturón de seguridad, el iba a ir apegado a las paredes del avión, Bella iba a ir en el centro y yo iba al costado de esta última.

Me acomodé en el asiento mientras el avión despegaba con rumbo a los Ángeles.

-Dejo muchas cosas allá-Mascullé levantando el cuello para ver la ventana que miraba Jasper. Recodé a mis hermanos, mi madre, mi padre, mis amigos, etc.

-Solo dejo a Jacob-Respondió. Un hincón me dio en el pecho -¿Por qué la vida será tan malvada?

Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y la atraje a mi pecho.

Con la otra mano saqué mi Ipod

-¿Puedo escuchar contigo?-Preguntó la muchacha

-Claro, voy a buscar algo en la radio, no tengo ganas de escuchar la música que he bajado-

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas,_

_de amores perdidos._

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_tu llanto no cesa,_

_yo solo te acaricio._

_y me dices por que la vida_

_es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

_yo solo te abrazo_

_y te consuelo._

Otra vez comencé a sentir esa opresión en el pecho, pero no pude cambiar de canción ya que Bella la estaba comenzando a tararear. Felizmente que ella no sabía español.

_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte_

_De tu próximo encuentro,_

_Sabes que te cuido._

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada._

Una lágrima se desbordó, marcando un camino hacia mi labio, inmediatamente me la limpié.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó algo soñolienta mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara y luego levantaba la vista hacia mí.

Solo le sonreí.

_Tu te me quedas viendo,_

_y me preguntas si algo_

_me está pasando,_

_y yo no sé que hacer,_

_si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_

_y que solo en mi mente_

_Vivas para siempre..._

Bella se quedó dormida. Era una maravilla verla dormir en "MI" regazo, la acurruqué más, mientras su hermano se recostó sobre el respaldar de su asiento.

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada._

El rubio nos examinó con la mirada.

-Te gusta-Exclamó

-No-

-Si-Refutó

-Cállate-Ataqué mientras le hacía un ademán para que baje la voz.

-Cállate tú-Contraatacó, por lo visto no me había entendido la seña que le hice.

-Shhh-Siseé

Alargó la mano y me dio una palmada en la cabeza

-No pelearé más contigo-Susurré.

* * *

Sentí que me palmeaban el hombro, me había quedado con el ipod prendido. Lo guardé y miré a Jasper que aún no dejaba de darme golpecitos.

-¿Qué?-Susurré suavemente para no despertar a Bella

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-Preguntó

-No sé, el viaje dura 5 horas creo, lo hemos tomado a las 1:00 am- Miré mi reloj- Son las cuatro de la mañana.

-A todos los pasajeros, pedimos que se ajusten los cinturones que vamos a aterrizar dentro de un momento- Anunciaron por el altavoz.

Fruncí el ceño

-Dale, me equivoqué es que el avión fue como loco seguro-Murmuré riendo entre dientes.

Esta vez Jasper frunció el ceño.

-Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta-Hablaba a Bella sacudiéndola- ¡Hey! Despierta ¿Está morida?

Bella se levantó

-No se dice morida- corrigió

-¿Morada?-Preguntó el púber.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras sentía como el avión aterrizaba.

Caminábamos por las calles de Los Ángeles admirando todas las cosas de alrededor. No había esos árboles frondosos, ni ese olor a tierra húmeda o a leña recién cortada. Pero en cambio había grandes avenidas, inmensos edificios, discotecas bulliciosas, restaurantes, centros comerciales. Todo abierto al amanecer… siendo día de semana.

-¡Cristo santo!-Gritó Bella mientras partía a toda velocidad.

Me quedé estático. ¿A dónde se iba? Me tranquilicé al ver la dirección de su carrera.

-Jazz vamos- Indiqué mientras nos echábamos a correr.

Bella llegó intacta. Record Guiness en su vida de tropiezos. Caminé junto a mis acompañantes, era increíble, era fantástico, inigualable, grandioso, el paseo de la fama…no se comparaba con las fotos del internet o las transmisiones del oscar en la Tv; yo estaba allí, parado viendo los reconocimientos que le habían dado a tantos artistas: Michael Jackson, Britney Spears, the Beatles, Marie Kate y Ashley Olsen, Gloria Stefan, Robin Wiliams y muchos más.

-Mi desayuno-Murmuró Jasper. Su hermana se mordió el labio inferior algo asustada – ¿La casa? ¿Dónde viviremos?

-No había pensado en eso- Comuniqué con pesadez

Buscábamos un lugar donde poder hospedarnos, pero la suma de dinero que nos pedían en aquellos sitios era realmente exorbitante para nuestro reducido presupuesto. No sé cómo se me ocurrió una idea tan estúpida. ¿Escaparnos? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Vivir del aire? ¿El dinero nos cae del cielo?

En Forks tenía todo, comida, ropa, auto, celular, ipod, familia y amigos.

Pero aquí tenía a Bella…

**Bella POV**

-Ese es el último lugar en que vamos a preguntar- Amenacé

La respuesta fue negativa como muchas de las anteriores.

-Me voy- Gruñí tomando mis cosas.- ¡No hay ningún sitio donde quedarnos! ¡Y si hay, está muy caro!

-¿Irás a que tu madre te zarandee otra vez?-Balbuceó Edward. Bajé la mirada.- Sigamos intentando, no hay que rendirnos, Bella ahora formo parte de tu familia y JURO que siempre voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible por hacerte feliz.

Asentí mientras él se acercaba a abrazarme.

-Disculpen escuché su conversación por casualidad- Volteé y vi a un chico alto, bronceado, cara redonda que aún tenía los rasgos infantiles –Mi hermana y yo nos estamos quedando en un apartamento, pero es muy caro, escuché su plática entonces dije ¿Por qué no? Bueno, si les gusta podríamos compartirla, no piensen que soy un asesino y que los descuartizaré por puro placer, tengo un futuro por delante. ¿Qué dicen? –Sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Sí! –Gritamos al unisono- ¿Gracias…?

-Seth Clearwater-Respondió

-¿Viviremos con él?-Preguntó Jasper

-Eso creo-Respondió Edward no pudiendo contener su alegría- ¿Cuánto nos costará siendo tres?

Nos dijo el precio

-Mi hermana Leah hará una de sus escenitas, pero ya se le pasa, si quieren podemos cocinar para todos…claro con su aporte-Propuso a la vez que nos dirigía por la calle.

-Ustedes no son de aquí de California ¿No?- Interrogó Edward

-Somos de Albuquerque-Respondió Seth- Hemos venido para hacer un examen, a ver si podemos ganarnos la beca.

-¿En qué?-Preguntó mi hermano

Antes de responder paró un taxi. Nos hizo un ademán para subir.

-¿A dónde?- Dijo el chofer

-A dos cuadras del Conservatorio de música de San Francisco- Indicó el muchacho alto. Se volvió hacia nosotros.-Creo que eso lo responde.

En el trayecto nos dijo que dentro de 3 semanas abría una postulación para 15 becas en el conservatorio de música, cientos de personas se preparan durante mucho tiempo. Los mejores son elegidos para integrarlo, para los alumnos que no tienen una casa cerca pueden vivir ahí, ya que gente de todas las ciudades llegan a estudiar ahí.

Subimos al segundo piso de un edificio.

El chico Clearwater comunicó algo:

-Leah es algo…"extravagante"- tomó aire-No se sientan mal con lo que ella diga, cuando les agarra confianza es muy buena onda.

-Ya me dio miedo la Leah esa- Barboteó Jasper- Hay, hay nos pegará-

Edward le despeinó el cabello.

-Aquí vamos- Avisó Seth mientras abría la puerta con su llave


	5. Apartamento

**Capítulo 4: Apartamento**

-¿Leah? ¿Estás ahí?- Preguntó Seth.

Una mujer alta, cabello largo, piel bronceada, cara ovalada, con ojos grandes, labios delgados y nariz respingada, salió por la puerta de madera, traía puesto unos vaqueros celestes y un polo sin mangas color fucsia.

Nos examinó con la mirada.

-¿Recuerdas que te di la idea de compartir el apartamento?-Le preguntó su hermano encogiéndose.

A la muchacha se le dilataron las pupilas.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Le preguntó a Seth haciéndole un ademán para que entre al lugar que parecía ser la cocina.

Se perdieron de nuestra vista. No me daba buena espina ¿Y si Leah no nos quería?

-¡SETH CLEARWATER, SON TRES!-gritó la muchacha. Miré a Edward y el bajó la vista al suelo. Jasper agarró la mochila que había puesto en el suelo y salió. Edward lo imitó. Era cierto, no debíamos ser el problema para una familia.

Caminamos hasta las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba ocupado.

-¡Esperen!-Gritaron a nuestras espaldas. Voltee para ver a Seth corriendo hacia nosotros.-No se sientan mal, se los advertí, ya se le pasó la rabieta, pueden entrar, les mostraré su cuarto.

Los ojos de mi pequeño hermano se iluminaron y comenzó al saltar de una forma extraña…pero cómica.

-¡Genial!-Chillé mientras abrazaba a Edward. Cuando me alejé de él estaba sonrojado.

-Yo dormiré con mi hermana.-Anunció el chico Clearwater.-Ya que solo hay dos habitaciones, Ustedes se ordenarán como sea en un cuarto.

Me encogí de hombros, era mejor que dormir a la intemperie.

* * *

Para dormir tenía que ponerme el pijama, o era mejor decir el polo viejo y el Short agujereado en el lugar de la pretina. Me dirigí al baño para cambiarme la ropa.

Cuando estaba por tocar, para ver si estaba ocupado. La puerta se abrió.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, para luego comenzar a reírme. Todos los habitantes del apartamento recurrieron al lugar de los hechos.

Las risas aumentaron

-Es una máscara de palta*-Renegó Leah- Te deja la piel tersa.

Asentí mientras entraba al baño. Salí después de un momento.

En el cuarto, Jasper intentaba tirar a empujones a Edward.

-¡Que no dormirás en mi cama!-Le gritaba el rubio

Edward ni se inmutaba…al estar al filo del catre. Me paré en la entrada y los mire fijamente.

-Jazzy, dormiremos con Ed- Inquirí –Apagué la luz y me lancé a la cama. –Arrímate Cullen, Jazz ponte a su lado.

-No quiero dormir a su costado- Comunicó mi hermano –No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

Me incorporé sobre mis codos

-Pásate a mi derecha-Indiqué al rubio.

Con mucha agilidad pasó por encima de mí.

-Tu hermano te domina-Murmuró Edward. Lo miré levantando la cabeza

-Yo domino a los dos-Corregí.

**Edward POV**

Los hermanos Swan rápidamente cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Bella dormía profundamente, los rasgos de su rostro se habían suavizado y su respiración acompasada se combinaba con los leves ronquidos de Jasper.

-Edward-Susurró mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Dijo mi nombre… y algo tan insignificante era tan importante para mí. Muchos sentimientos revolotearon en mi interior.

Iría a mojarme el rostro

-Quédate Cullen-Ordenó, mientras se volteaba y me atrapaba en un gran abrazo. Contuve el aliento. La miré y suspiré aliviado al ver que estaba dormida. Su abrazo no forzado era la mejor de las caricias.

-Te quiero-Susurré mientras depositaba un beso en sus cabellos.

AL día siguiente después del desayuno, Seth nos llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me preguntó Bella.

-Los Clearwater nos llaman, quieren mostrarnos algo-Comuniqué mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón.

Escuché el sonido de un piano, me exalté un poco, pues me daba nostalgia ya que el mío lo había dejado en Forks. Leah salió y comenzó a cantar suavemente, me sorprendí al escuchar su melodiosa voz y lo muy bien trabajada que la tenía. Se le unió su hermano que estaba casi al salir de la sala, él era el que tocaba el instrumento, mis ojos se iluminaron al ver maravillosa reliquia. Le pediría que me la prestase. Cuando el muchacho tocó las últimas notas de What I've Been Looking For de la forma reprise no pude hacer más que aplaudir con los otros dos espectadores.

-Eso, fue genial-Chilló Bella totalmente eufórica

-Impresionante-Agregué

-Esto vamos a hacer como prueba para la beca-Anunció Leah

-Sabes, nosotros también cantamos- Barboteó Jasper

-¿Una muestra?-Pregunté.

-Claro-Replicó la morena

-Yo preferiría no…

…-Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, ven, ven, cantaremos, como no lo hacemos hace tanto-Chilló Jasper-Por favor, vamos, vamos.

Sentí una sensación extraña, Jazz me había hecho recordar lo persuasiva que era mi Alice, mi pequeña duende…siempre conseguía lo que quería de esa forma. Sonreí al verlo.

-Me hace acordar a mi hermanita, se llevarían muy bien-Murmuré a Bella cerca de su oreja.

Asintió

---Flash back---

-¿Qué es?-Preguntaba sonriendo tímidamente

-¿Te gusta la música?-Responde papá con otra pregunta

Asiento mientras él me carga en sus brazos

-Pesas- Susurra- Es algo, que desde que le veas te enamorarás

Lo miro sorprendido, como si él supiera mucho de eso. Jugueteo con su rubia cabellera mientras avanzamos al jardín, Emmett corretea de un lado al otro con su regalo de navidad.

Me deja en el césped

-Feliz navidad-Masculla destapando el bulto que había delante nuestro. –Es un piano.

Observo el objeto detenidamente

-Me gusta-Es lo único que pudo salir de mis labios

Papá comenzó a tocar y desde que salió la primera nota supe…que sería uno de mis objetos más preciados.

-Enséñame a tocar-Imploro casi al borde de las lágrimas

-Claro, claro-Responde con su sonrisa inigualable- Tu mamá se pondrá contenta al saber que te gustó el regalo.

---Fin del flash back---

Deslicé suavemente mis dedos sobre el teclado. Bella comenzó a cantar en tono agudo la canción, mientras que Jasper…hacia tonos más bajos, se miraban sonrientes, como si ninguna preocupación embarcara su corazón, haciendo lo que más nos gustaba...podíamos ser libres como el viento…y volar más alto que las aves, ser más suaves que el pétalo de una rosa o simplemente ser tan únicos como ninguno.

Marqué las últimas notas

Volteé a ver a los hermanos Clearwater que se encontraban con las bocas semi-abiertas

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Bella

-Ustedes se llevarían la beca-Anunció Seth

-Deberían postular para unas-Repuso Leah

Bella me clavó la mirada y luego la dirigió a su hermano

-Creo que pronto estaremos en el conservatorio de música-Comunicó, mientras saltaba sonriéndome.

-¡Esperen¡- Seth gritó para que le tomásemos atención.

Cuando todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él, sonrió complacido para luego seguir hablando:

-Tengo una idea, podemos hacer la presentación en grupo, nos quedan catorce días lo lograremos, chicos…tenemos talento y por lo que nos han contado ustedes tienen las misma ilusiones que nosotros. ¿Aceptan?-

-Estamos…

…-Juntos en esto-Me interrumpió Bella.

-En las buenas y en las malas-Concluyó Leah

Los días pasaron rápidamente, practicábamos cuando estábamos disponibles…y estábamos disponibles todo el día, menos en la hora de comer, aunque yo a veces llevaba las partituras a la mesa para leerlas y aprenderme las notas de memoria. El día de la prueba estuvimos nerviosos, Jasper no podía estar quieto y corría por todos lados, Bella iba detrás de él para que no se vaya a querer ir. Sobreprotectora. Cuándo fue nuestro turno, los nervios se habían alojado dentro de nosotros, pero a medida que la canción fue avanzando…el escenario fue nuestro, quedamos satisfechos con nuestro desempeño y esperamos que haya sido del agrado de los jueces.

Hoy tendríamos que ir a ver la lista de ingresantes. Íbamos caminando ya que quedaba muy cerca del apartamento. Me temblaban las piernas, me sudaba la frente y mi corazón latía rápidamente a causa del nerviosismo.

-Que sea lo que Dios quiera-Dije para mis adentros.

Al llegar vimos como mucha gente saltaba de alegría al ver sus nombres en las listas, mientras que otras lloraban desconsoladamente al notar la falta de sus nombres. Tragué en seco, mientras hacía un además para acercarnos.

Comencé a leer en voz alta:

-Aguilera, George

-Bealik, Steph

-Clearwater, Seth

-Clearwater, Leah

-Cullen, Edward A.

-Denali, Tanya

-Earshaw, Richard

-Mallory, Lauren

-Newton, Michael

-Oxenford, Danielle

-Stanley, Jessica

-Swan, Isabella

- Swan, Jasper

-Weber, Angela

-Yorkey, Ben

Nos dimos un abrazo en conjunto…habíamos entrado al conservatorio de música. Habíamos subido un escalón más…de la escalera, y en la cima se encontraba lo que anhelábamos.

Palta = Aguacate

Gracias por sus hermosísimos reviews.


	6. Celos

**Capítulo: Celos**

**Bella POV**

Hace una semana nos enteramos que habíamos ingresado al conservatorio y pues hemos estado en el ajetreo de hacer unos "papeles" que decían mi "mayoría de edad" y que Jasper estaba bajo mi tutela, Seth nos enseñó aquel lugar, ¿Cómo sabía dónde se podía hacer ese tipo de trabajos? No lo sé, lo importante es que fue de gran ayuda.

Sonó el celular de Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones. El vió la pantalla y sonrió tenuemente, luego recompuso el rostro y se encerró en el cuarto. Era como la cuarta vez en el día que ponía esa cara y se apartaba para hablar. A pesar de que le preguntaba quién era siempre me decía lo mismo: Nadie, un amigo de la escuela o simplemente me cambiaba de tema. Pero hay llamadas que si contesta delante de mí… las cuales no les toma mucha importancia.

La curiosidad me estaba matando así que me acerqué a nuestra habitación. Apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-Nena, ya voy-Dijo Edward

Esperó un momento para luego continuar:

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien, sabes lo mucho que te adoro preciosa-

Sentí un apretujón en el pecho. ¿Eso era lo que Edward escondía? ¿Una novia? Creí que yo era su…-Suspiré derrotada- su mejor amiga, y que teníamos la suficiente confianza como para que el me cuente sobre eso.

Caminé rápidamente a la sala donde Seth y Jasper se habían quedado dormidos sobre los muebles, agarré un libro del estante y me fui a sentar antes de que Ed salga y me vea algo exaltada.

Sentí como abría y cerraba la puerta de la alcoba

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó sentándose en el sillón de al frente.

-Leyendo-Respondí cortante

-¿Y...es un nuevo idioma? ¿O es que traes el libro al revés?-Preguntó mofándose. Cerré los ojos algo irritada -¿Qué sucede Bella?

-Nada-Respondí poniendo bien el libro.

-Bien…hoy quiero salir a despejarme un rato, así que iré a tomar aire por aquí cerca-Comunicó algo nervioso.

-Claro-

-Regreso luego, duerme tranquila- Se levantó y besó mi frente para luego salir apresurado.

Esa noche quise esperarlo a que regresara, el reloj marcaba las 11:00pm…y como jugando ya eran casi las 2:00 am. Llevé a Jasper al cuarto después de haber despertado a Seth.

Dormí algo incómoda pensando que haría a estas horas Edward…o con quién estaría.

Desperté y el reloj de pared daba las 4:30am. Edward estaba recién echándose a mi lado.

Al verme despierta quiso darme un beso en la frente el cual esquivé poniéndome la frazada en la cara. Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó

-nada-

-¿Nada?-

-¡Si nada!-Le di la espalda, a la vez que abrazaba a Jazz que dormía plácidamente

-La hora se me fue volando-Justificó-Enserio…estaba sentado en el parque y me gustó ver la noche tan pacífica.

Por un momento le creí hasta que sonó otra vez el celular

-Disculpa-Murmuró saliendo del cuarto, fui lentamente detrás de él.

Suspiré frustrada

-Si pequeña, llegué bien, pero linda, dile a la osita que también me llame- Reprimió la risa-Dale, sé que tiene su nombre, siempre defiendes a todos, eso es lo que me agrada de ti…yo también te quiero mucho, que mucho…muchísimo.

¿La osita?

Regresé rápidamente a la cama y me hice la dormida. Cuando él llegó y se acostó en el lugar de siempre y comenzó hablarme. ¿Supuestamente estando dormida?

-Sabes me gustaría contarte muchas cosas, espero algún día poder hacerlo-Besó mi cabello- Y espero que sea pronto.

Y con estas palabras…caí en profundo sueño.

_-¿Por qué no eres como tu hermana?-Gritó mamá jalándome del cabello- Debes ser como ella, inteligente…responsable, acomedida._

_-¡Yo no soy ella!-Grité-Odio que me compares con ella…la odio a ella…porque tu la prefieres._

_-¡Ya cállate!-Chilló Reneé_

_-Bella, deja de llorar y compórtate bien-Habló Rosalie mientras veía televisión- Y má ya cállate que haces mucho ruido._

_Mamá me soltó dándome otra vez la misma mirada de desprecio_

_-No sé porque me odias tanto, discúlpame por no ser la hija que siempre has querido, lo lamento. ¡Dios me hizo así!... en realidad ni siquiera sé si existe é con la voz quebrada. Reneé se aproximó…ya sabía lo que me esperaba._

Me desperté asustada, me limpié las lágrimas que habían salido de mis ojos. Al levantarme el chico Clearwater me había dejado una nota: _Fui con Jasper a comprar una guitarra nueva para más tarde irnos al conservatorio… por fin, no te alteres lo cuidaré bien. Seth_

Bufé. ¿Cómo se le ocurre llevarse a mi hermano así? Caminé hacia la cocina, tenía sed y quería tomar un gran vaso de agua.

-Ya Edward, dímelo-Masculló Leah sonriéndole

-Morenas…las prefiero morenas-Respondió tratando de ocultar otra sonrisa.

Me dio un hincón en el pecho otra vez.

-Entonces tengo posibilidades-Susurró Leah…tratando de sonar sensual, no tratando... ¡Fué sensual!

-Tal vez-Musito Edward en el mismo tono, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Garraspé desde la puerta.

El al verme pareció ver un fantasma…se puso pálido, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello alborotado.

-Buenos días-Dije en tono seco

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Edward

-¿Eso importa?-

-Si te pasa algo dínoslo-Aseguró Leah mientras servía los huevos fritos.

-Que diablos les interesa mi vida–Hablé mirándolos, para luego susurrarle a Edward- Yo también puedo tener secretos guardados, algún día tal vez te los cuente.

Tomé un vaso con agua y salí de la cocina, dejándolo anonadado

-Está en "esos" días-Lamento la muchacha "seductora".

Bufé otra vez

No quise comer el desayuno…ya que me sentía realmente llena con haber tomado el vasote de agua. Al llegar Seth con Jasper, llevé mi hermano a la habitación para que se cambie de ropa, ya que iba a ser la hora de irnos al conservatorio.

-Tápate-Ordenó cuando se iba a sacar el polo. Lo miré confundida –Que te tapes Bella, no me veas, no me veas.

-¿Y por qué ya no te puedo mirar?-Pregunté algo desconcertada, pero a la vez divertida

-Estoy grande, Seth dijo que ya soy un hombre…y que mi hermana ya no me puede ver desnudo-Aseguró mientras me hacía señas para taparme

-De acuerdo-Dije cubriéndome el rostro con la almohada.-Mataré a tu amigo

Al momento que salimos del departamento le di una mirada nostálgica al pasadizo, no había vivido mucho tiempo en ese lugar…Pero me había encariñado bastante, era mi casa ahora, pero la tenía que dejar porque iríamos a un lugar donde podríamos quedarnos a dormir y todo eso. En otras palabras sería como un internado.

Llegamos al gran portón, varias personas ya estaban allí esperando a que abriesen las puertas.

Edward me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros como era costumbre. Lo miré y nos sonreímos. Las puertas se abrieron. El director nos recibía con una amplia sonrisa, al entrar nos indicó cada parte del conservatorio, hasta que llegamos a los dormitorios. Había una lista publicada diciendo donde estarían los cuartos de cada persona, bueno…serían mini-cuartos porque eran de un espacio muy reducido. Las habitaciones de las chicas estaban separadas del de los chicos, me preocupé ya que estaría distanciada de mi hermano y el no era completamente "Normal" para vivir prácticamente solo. Las chicas no podíamos estar en los dormitorios de los chicos pasadas las 8:00pm y en viceversa.

Ayudé a ordenar el cuarto de Jasper, metí su ropa en los cajones. Encima de la mesa de noche había una hoja de papel, la tomé entre mis manos y leí en voz alta: "Horario de clases"

-Diablos, los que no han terminado la escuela estudiaremos clases extras para terminarlas, este colegio es completo-Chillé dejando el papel es su lugar.- ¿Te quedas Jasper aquí?

Asintió

-Bueno Edward, vamos a tu cuarto- Indiqué

-Disculpa-Susurró mientras salía a contestar el celular.

Al regresar sonrió nerviosamente

Salí cerrando la puerta. Lo miré fijamente cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Con quién siempre andas hablando?-Pregunté-Te escuché hablando ayer…le decía preciosa…pequeña, te quiero muchísimo, no sé qué de la tal osita.

-Espera- Me frenó –Te lo contaré todo.

* * *

Ahh cha, cha, chan ¿Quién será la persona con quien habla Edward? ¿Jasper realmente dormirá solo? ¿Por qué Leah le coqueteaba a Edward? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de su fic favorito….Gracias por NO confiar en mí.

Ahaha Me gusta decir eso.


	7. No puedo, no debo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son Stephenie Meyer aunque quisiera que Edward me visite de noche y Jacob de día. La trama me pertenece…pero si hablamos de trauma…esa es otra cosa.

Bien, publicando un día antes. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo: No puedo…No debo**

-Estoy esperando…porque creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza para que me lo cuentes-Gruñí.

-Espérame-Murmuró mientras sacaba el celular y marcaba. -¿Aló? Si linda, exacto, pero…Bella quiere hablar contigo-. ¿Edward le había hablado a su novia sobre mí? El me alcanzo el celular.

-¿Alo?-Pregunté algo avergonzada.

-Hola, Belly Bells, que bien que Ed ya te haya contado-

-¿Alice?-Dije abriendo los ojos como platos-¡Por Dios! ¡Alice!

-¿A quién esperabas? ¿A una novia de Edward?-Río estrepitosamente- Imposible porque él…tú…-Suspiró sonoramente- nada.

-¿Pero y… la osita?-Le pregunté a Edward, quien tomó el celular rápidamente.

-Pásame con la osita-Inquirió Edward, luego esperó unos segundos -Hola, si, no me avergüences esta vez, te paso con ella, mira…estoy confiando en ti-. Dicho esto me alcanzó el celular.

-¿Aló?-Pregunté de nuevo.

-¡Bella de mi vida!-Gritaron.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Miré a Edward que traía las mejillas sonrojas.

-¡Emmett!-Chillé de alegría -¡Vaya que sorpresa! ¡No pensé que ustedes…! ¡Wow! Ya saben. Me siento tan feliz de escucharlos. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

-Bien, bien, tus papás y mis papás ya dejaron de buscarlos, piensan que ustedes regresaran derrotados-

Suspiré con pesadez

-Alice, Emmett el almuerzo está servido-Les llamaron

-Bueno, nos vamos a comer Bella, cuida a Edward, ya sabes dale cariño-Pidió Emmett

Yo era un gran signo de interrogación inmenso

El grandulón rió estrepitosamente.

-No le hagas caso, Bella- Agregó Alice, mientras yo escuchaba como le quitaba el celular- Hablamos luego-. Colgó.

Voltée hacia Edward, que tenía las mejillas con un tono más rojo de lo normal. Cerró los ojos apenado.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? -Pregunté

-Sí, Bella…pero…osea…temí que te amargaras por seguir atado a Forks, siendo que supuestamente que abandonamos todo-Respondió retorciéndose las manos.

-No me voy a amargar porque hables con tus hermanos, Edward, eso está bien, que estén unidos…no como mi familia, una familia está conformada con personas que te quieren y por eso hay que disfrutarlo, no me molesta te lo vuelvo a repetir y no tendría porque hacerlo-Comuniqué mientras caminábamos a su cuarto.

-Siempre sales con una respuesta distinta a la que me imagino-

Me encogí de hombros

Nos encontramos a Leah en el pasillo quien le guiño un ojo a Edward y me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Miré a Ed que intentó contener la risa ¿Se reía? Se supone que él me debería de respetar. Un momento. Yo simplemente soy era su amiga.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Leah?-Susurré

-Nada-Respondió

Rodeé los ojos

-Hablo enserio - Dije mientras me paraba al frente de la puerta –Con ustedes pasa algo.

-Edward ¿Puedes venir un momento?-Preguntó Leah quedándose en medio camino.

El interpelado sonrió torcidamente

Un momento. Solo a mí me sonreía torcidamente, él sabía cuánto me gustaba esas facciones, no podía estar haciéndoselas…a ella, pues porque…no. Y punto. Caminó apresurado, para luego tomarle la mano a Leah. Ya no lo soportaba unas ganas inmensas de llorar me invadieron, entré intempestivamente al cuarto de Cullen y me encerré en el baño, mientras que lenta y dolorosamente las lágrimas fueron resbalándose por mis mejillas.

Esto era absurdo, yo no podía estar…

¡Él es mi amigo! –Moví la cabeza con vehemencia –Yo…no podía. No debía.

-¿Bella?-Tocó la puerta del baño-Hace un buen rato estás metida ahí.

Me aclaré la garganta

-Ya salgo-Avisé lavándome la cara y luego secándomela-En un momento

Abrí la puerta y por primera vez lo ví diferente, su cabello desordenado…limpio y sedoso, sus ojos verdes profundos me taladraban haciendo que me estremezca levente, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa torcida…mi sonrisa torcida. Su piel…suave me incitaba a acariciarlo.

-¿Pasa algo? Me asusta que me mires así- Murmuró- si quieres comerme, hazlo.

-No te comeré, simplemente te chuparé la sangre-Seguí su broma

Rodó los ojos

-¿Que quería Clearwater, contigo?-Pregunté rememorando los hechos

-Nada-

Caminé algo amarga hacia la cama donde estaban sus maletas, después de abrirlas y guardas las prendas, proseguí a romper el hielo

-Lo sabré –

No dijimos ni una palabra más. Me despedí de él, y salí, cuando llegué al pasadizo de mujeres toqué la puerta 108. Al abrir Leah se sorprendió al verme, con la mano hizo un ademán para que pasase.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Edward?-Pregunté de sopetón

Me miró sonriendo

-Lo notaste-Afirmó

No respondí

-Eso es bueno, te tardaste mucho-Acusó

Jugueteé con el cierre de mi sudadera, mientras que ella se quedó esperando a que siga hablando, tenía que defender lo que quería, pero nunca antes pude ser fuerte, mi madre se había empeñado en eliminar mi autoestima hasta tal punto de hacerme sentir basura. Jamás supe cómo defenderme y no lo sabía ahora.

-No me lo quites-Susurré derrotada –Lo amo, no me preguntes como sucedió. Porque no lo sé, hoy me he dado cuenta…cuando te tomó de la mano.

Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía

-No me lo quites-Volví a repetir, mientras sentía como las lágrimas surgían de nuevo –Por favor-. Nunca me imaginé ir a decirle a alguien que no me quite a la persona que amaba, nunca pensé que Leah querría a Edward. El mismo dolor no físico sino sentimental se alojó en mi pecho,

Sin previo aviso me abrazó y sollocé

-Se lo dije-Murmuró –Y resultó.

-No puedo entenderte-Comuniqué-¿De que se trata todo esto?

-Yo desde el primer momento en que les vi, supe que estabas enamorada de él - Hizo una breve pausa mientras deshacía el abrazo –Y vi que Edward estaba igual que tú, la forma que se miraban, como se hablaban, la confianza que tenían, lo que compartían, como se necesitan mutuamente…

La emoción invadió mi pecho. Los ojos se me iluminaron, al escuchar lo que ella afirmaba.

-Pero, sabes lo de Jacob -Tiempo atrás se lo había contado- Osea ¿Cómo lo pude haber olvidado tan rápido?

-El primer amor, siempre estará ahí, como un recuerdo imborrable en tu corazón- Suspiró con pesadez- Y de repente, tu primer amor…siempre ha sido Edward, solo que en Jacob, encontraste alguien que te diga cuanto te amaba, es diferente con Ed, que solo eran amigos...y no te daba los besos ni los abrazos tan… "Efusivos" Ya sabes. Pero congenian tanto…que es impresionante que hasta ahora no estén juntos.

Era mucha información, me aplastaba, me oprimía, me asfixiaba

-Edward Cullen se dio cuenta que te amaba desde que se fueron a acampar, con su familia -

---Flash Back---

-¡Una araña!-Grito mientras salgo a toda velocidad de la carpa

El único que me toma atención es Edward, quien se acerca desde la fogata sigilosamente con su zapato en la mano, en un golpeteo rápido…había puré de araña.

Sonríe tiernamente.

-No te vayas-Murmuro aferrándome a su brazo –Tengo miedo que aparezca otra

-No te preocupes- El trata de tranquilizarme –Estaré contigo toda la noche-. Comenta ruborizado.

-Gracias-Le agradezco, mientras nos sentamos afuera de la carpa, no le suelto el brazo, más bien me acomodo junto a él y me recuesto en su hombro.

Comienza a tararear una melodía que me hace caer en un profundo sueño.

----Fin del flash Back---

-Tengo que hablarle-Chillé –Tenemos que contarnos todo-. Me detuve un instante a observarla-. ¿Y toda la coquetearía que hacías?

-Un plan para que reaccionaras-

-¡Gracias!-Grité, mientras corría a toda velocidad al cuarto de "Mi" Edward.


	8. Mío, mía

Hola a todas las personas que me leen, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.

Quería dar un agradecimiento especial a **Gina D **que sin ella jamás habría podido tener tan buen resultado en este capítulo…ya que me ayudó a armarlo. Te amo amiga.

* * *

**Capítulo: Mío, mía**

Me paré delante de la puerta de Edward ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-Hey Edward, ¿Sabes que? estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti- Susurré con sarcasmo.

-Wow- Dijeron a mis espaldas, salté al escuchar una voz conocida, volteé a ver que Seth se reía entre dientes –Estúpidamente enamorada, wow, sí que lo creo…desde que los conozco lo he sabido.

Lo había olvidado…Leah y Seth son hermanos…con mucha confianza, ellos dormían juntos y se contaban muchas cosas obviamente.

El es Clearwater y Ed es Cullen así que están en el mismo pasillo, con todos los chicos que comienzan su apellido con C. Nota mental: No pensar en voz alta.

-¿Se lo vas a decir?-Preguntó mientras yo me sonrojaba

-Sí, pero no sé cómo-

-Simplemente, se sincera-

-Eso haré-Informé, cuadrando los hombros y tocando la puerta

-Mejor me voy-

-Nos vemos-Le dije algo nerviosa al sentir los pasos de Edward acercándose.

Al abrir, la puerta él me examinó con la mirada

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó

-Eh…eh…si…no...No...Este… diga…si- Hablo muchas incoherencias cuando estoy nerviosa.

-No entendí nada-Sonrió dulcemente- Veo que ya no estás amarga-. Me abrazó, mientras las mariposas estomacales revoloteaban en mi interior.

-Es que fui a hablar con Leah- Murmuré, al acto se tensó alejandose de mí. –Me dijo todo.

Su rostro se tornó más rojo de lo que jamás se lo había visto a alguien, se le dilataron las pupilas, a la vez que retorcía a las manos.

-¿Y bien?-Interrogó

Le hice señas con la mano para que se acercara, temeroso ante mí acción, hizo lo que le pedí

-¿Y bien?-Repitió

-Te amo- susurré, mientras que esta vez, yo lo abrazaba

Me rodeó con los brazos, nadie dijo nada por algunos minutos.

-Yo también- Se aventuró a decir –Desde hace mucho

Levanté la vista y vi que sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero traía una inmensa sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro. Retiró un mechón de mi frente y lo ordenó detrás de mi oreja, colocó su mano en mi barbilla…mientras que nuestros rostros simultáneamente cortaban distancias. Hasta que no hubo ni un milímetro de separación. Nuestros labios se rosaban dulcemente, comencé a experimentar sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, la calidez de su cuerpo, me hacía sentir muy…completa. Al terminar el ósculo, me cargó.

-¡Dio resultado!-Gritó alegre -¡Leah tenía razón y yo no le creía!

Reí estrepitosamente

Desde ese momento le gritamos a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que nos queríamos. Nos lo demostrábamos a diario cada vez que nos veíamos. Nos tomamos de la mano casi siempre, nos comenzamos a besar con más frecuencia e intensidad cada vez, nuestras caricias amorosas, dulces, reconfortantes y a veces pasadas de la raya, no se hicieron esperar. Nos tornamos en una perfecta pareja de novios, completamente enamorados; no habría cosa que no daría por él porque lo amaba con cada fibra de mí ser. Mi corazón era suyo.

Las clases comenzaron normal, la presentación de los profesores, las clases de lectura musical, idioma español y moderación de la voz. Me sorprendió al ver que Jasper era el que más resaltaba de la clase y en la semana que ya íbamos en el conservatorio, tuvo que adelantar a alumno de segundo siclo. Mi hermano en las noches iba al cuarto de Edward y dormía con él, aunque a hurtadillas a veces venía al mío.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando sentí unos repiqueteos suaves en mi puerta, caminé rápidamente y la abrí. Edward me abrazó.

-Tuve una pesadilla-Comunicó- Me decías que todo era una broma pesada…cosas así, que lo nuestro no era cierto.

-Jamás diré eso- Le dije mientras lo besaba.

**Edward POV**

Sus besos se tornaron urgentes…desesperados, me jaló y cerró la puerta. La arrinconé contra la pared sin dejar el beso, mis manos aprisionaban su cintura y a pesar de eso parecía que aún no estábamos los suficientemente cerca. Me soltó y apresuradamente con movimientos poco coordinados comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, al ver la demora la ayudé.

Sus ojos tenían ese matiz lujurioso…un brillo tentador, deslicé su blusa hasta quitársela, se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que me deleitaba con tan solo mirar… su piel suave, cremosa, perfecta para mí, se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada, no le di tiempo a que lo siga haciendo porque la besé de nuevo efusivamente, bajé lentamente y mordisqué el lóbulo de su oreja, luego seguí con su cuello.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la piel de mi pecho lentamente, luego mi abdomen hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón, una fuerte corriente de calor me recorrió la espina y gemí suavemente rompiendo nuestro acalorado beso. Me sonrió fugazmente antes de enroscar una de sus piernas entorno a mí. Oh, tal vez esa la gota que colmó el vaso, tomé su otra pierna e hice que rodeara con ella; se mordió el labio fuertemente cuando me sintió contra ella, cuando sintió cuan excitado estaba.

- Bella, Bella – susurré en su oído cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, me detuve un segundo a reflexionar sin dejar de acariciar su tentativa piel. No habíamos tenido una relación de novios muy larga, pero si teníamos amor de sobra, años de conocernos y la confianza necesaria para compartir lo más preciado que teníamos, nosotros mismos. – te amo, Bella.- dije finalmente cuando decidí llevarla hasta su pequeña cama.

La descargué con suavidad sobre las sabanas revueltas y con cuidado me posicioné sobre su cuerpo; aspiré la esencia que desprendía su cuello expuesto y suspiré antes comenzar a prestarle atención a su perfecto par de pechos que aun estaban cubiertos por su sostén. Deslicé las manos hacia su espalda con cierta torpeza , me tardé casi un minuto con el broche, realmente era muy difícil de deshacer, además yo estaba tremendamente torpe a causa de mi nerviosismo. Dejé su piel descubierta y ella se sonrojó, sentí el calor de sus mejillas y todo su cuerpo, me recorrió un escalofrío de lujuria tan fuerte al verla que no lo pensé dos veces antes de comenzar a quitar mi pantalón. Necesitaba a mi Bella pronto, tan pronto como fuese posible. Contuve una leve risa cuando comenzó a ayudarme, pero se detuvo y comenzó a deshacerse de sus shorts para dormir; podría apostar a que ella se sentía como yo, llena de deseo, amor, algo nerviosa, pero feliz de compartir esto con ella y nadie más. Finalmente solo nos separaba la ropa interior; sé que sentía mi cuerpo presionando contra el suyo y se removía algo incomoda, pero no sabía la pequeña tortura que sentía yo.

-Edward…

-Shh-La silencié –lo haré

Deslicé por sus esbeltas piernas… su pequeña ropa interior, me deleité al verla…ahí toda para mí, entrecerró los ojos, algo avergonzada. Hice lo propio conmigo mientras la seguía besando, separó un poco las piernas dejando posicionarme bien sobre ella. Gimió al sentirme tan cerca, me introduje con dificultad, soltó un jadeo y su respiración se tornó irregular, mientras sus uñas se clavaron fuertemente en mi espalda.

-Oh, oh-Dije sorprendido, me di cuenta que los dos experimentábamos nuevas sensaciones por PRIMERA VEZ y lo mejor de todo: juntos… como desde hace tanto tiempo debíamos haber estado.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, mientras las oleadas de placer invadían mi cuerpo, Bella soltó otro gritito haciendo que baje la velocidad, me miró y me di cuenta que su mirada se había oscurecido por la excitación. Continué en un ritmo intermedio, después de un rato yo estaba cerca…muy cerca, el cuerpo de mi compañera se tensó y tembló bajo mi piel, al momento…la seguí. Besé su cuello y luego me tumbé en la cama.

-Te amo-Dije tratando de que mi pulso se estabilice

-Yo a ti- Murmuró mientras se acomodaba sobre mi pecho

Después de un lapso de quince minutos en silencio decidí hablar:

-Sabes, el profesor de lectura musical - Susurré acariciando su espalda- a unos alumnos y a mí, nos pidió en la tarde que si le podíamos a acompañar a un curso extra, por dos semanas en Los Ángeles.

-¿Eh?-

-Lamento no habértelo avisado –Musité –Se me olvidó

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, eso quiere decir que estás destacando-

-Tu también eres buena, gracias por comprenderme- Hablé a su oído. Sonrió cansada y luego la ví caer en un profundo sueño.


	9. Jasper Swan

Bueno Gina de mi vida, sabes que este es un fic, dedicado para ti, esta vez permíteme dedicárselo a alguien más.

Capítulo dedicado a:

José Ipanaqué, hermanito tú que siempre me has acompañado en las buenas y en las malas… simplemente quiero decir, que eres una de las mejores personas, tú eres para mí…como dice el título de un fic: La pequeña llama entre la oscuridad. No sabes cuánto de adoro mi Aleondro, pues con solo verte despertar…me das ánimos a seguir aquí, solo por ti, me has inspirado con el síndrome de Asperger que tienes a escribir esta historia. Prometo ser incondicional para ti y estar a tu lado…aún así no me necesites.

Creo que nunca, llegarás a leer esto, no importa, sigue ahí en tu mundo de estrellitas…de libros y cuadernos, que voy a estar muy cerca de ti apoyándote, vuelvo a repetirlo…te adoro mi cabeza de percebe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Capítulo: Jasper Swan**

**Bella POV**

Abrí los ojos con desgano, tenía los músculos agarrotados, me estiré como pude. Jadeé al sentir un dolor punzante "Ahí" en esa zona tan sensible. Me senté la cama y me llevé una mano a la boca, Edward dormía plácidamente boca abajo, traía el dorso desnudo…levanté la colcha y vi que no era lo único que traía desnudo, simplemente tenía el bóxer rojo puesto. Me mordí el labio inferior al recordar la noche anterior, todo lo que habíamos vivido…

En la cabecera de la pequeña cama estaba mi ropa interior, me paré para alcanzarlo.

Grité

Edward se despertó y me miro sorprendido, yo tenía una mano en el vientre. Se incorporó rápidamente y me ayudó a estabilizarme.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó

-Hazte el loco-Gruñí mientras me sentaba en la cama adolorida.

-No entiendo- Murmuró mientras me alcanzaba la ropa de la cabecera. Me sonrojé al recordar que estaba desnuda. Instintivamente me cubrí con las manos y al rio al ver mi reacción.

-En el caso de las mujeres es algo más difícil la primera vez- Gruñí, mientras le señalaba mi cómoda, donde encima estaba la ropa que me pondría ese día. Me la alcanzó mientras asentía.

-Esto me parece de ensueño-Esbozó una leve sonrisa torcida.

-Ya lo creo-Respondí sarcástica

Abrí los ojos como platos

-¡Jasper!-Bramé cuando terminaba de ponerme el short.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar, para luego encogerme.

-Espérame-Susurró Edward, mientras que se vestía con la ropa de dormir (Ya que con esa vino en la noche)-Yo te ayudo. Al terminar caminó rápidamente hacia mí y me tomó por la cintura.

-Despacito Cullen, duele, por si no lo sabes-

Después de un largo rato llegué al cuarto de Jasper, abrí la puerta con la réplica de llave que me había dado el prefecto (Pues sabía del síndrome de mi hermano y de los cuidados especiales que debía de tener) Me exalté al no ver a nadie y la cama ni siquiera estaba destendida. Jazzy aún no conocía bien el conservatorio y justamente ese día iríamos a conocerlo, me comenzaron a temblar las manos y miles de cosas se me vinieron a la mente: Pudo haberse escapado, se ha ido por ahí y no sabe como regresar, se ha quedado encerrado en algún lugar. La preocupación se apoderó de mi pecho y se formó un nudo en mi garganta. Observé a Edward quién entraba al baño de mi hermano para cerciorarse de que no estaba allí. La respuesta fue negativa.

-¿Dónde estará?-Dije olvidándome del dolor y caminando afuera de la habitación, me cogí la cabeza algo contrariada.

-Vamos a mi cuarto-Inquirió Edward, tomándome de la cintura –Tal vez esté allí, varias veces ha dormido conmigo ya que tenía miedo. No me detuve a pensar mucho sobre eso, simplemente quería saber donde andaba Jasper.

Edward giró la perilla y la puerta se abrió chirriando levemente.

El alma me volvió al cuerpo al ver a mi hermano durmiendo sobre la cama de mi novio, me senté en la cama y le acaricié el cabello…tenía que cuidarlo más, no lo podía estar dejando tanto tiempo solo, lo estaba descuidando, ya no sería así.

-Ya estás mejor-Murmuró mi novio.

-Pensé que mi Jazzy se lo habían llevado los extraterrestres, no iba a estar pensando en otras cosas, Edward-

-¿Bella?-Preguntó el niño abriendo los ojos

-Si –Respondí - ¿Qué haces aquí, en el cuarto de Edward?

-¿Sabías que puedo quitar el espejo del baño?-

Rodeé los ojos, siempre me pasaba con Jazz esto.

-¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Ed?-Repetí. El rubio abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-Edward, tu no has dormido en tu cama-Afirmó –Tu has dormido con Bella

Tragué en seco

-Pensé que andabas por ahí y fui a esperarte en tu cuarto y allí me quedé dormido-Se excusó el joven de cabello cobrizo, en un tono que la mentira sonaba a verdad…tenía esa cualidad.

Me guiñó un ojo.

-Ah-Musitó mi hermano

-Voy a meterme a bañar-Comunicó Edward -¿Esperas aquí, Bella?

-Eh, el cuarto de Jazz está más cerca, así que me voy a estar bañando ahí ¿Te parece?

Asintió

-¿Por qué se preguntan todo?-

Me sonrojé ante la pregunta de Jasper

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Luego que terminé de bañarme, hice que Jasper lo hiciera también, para eso ya eran casi las 9:00 am y teníamos que ir a desayunar y conocer el conservatorio en el menor tiempo posible ya que a las 11:00 teníamos que cantar una canción, como primera prueba y como sea teníamos que mantener la beca. Así serían nuestras pruebas, dos veces por semana. Mañana tocaría improvisación.

Abrí los ojos como platos otra vez (Se me estaba haciendo costumbre)

-Jazz, no has practicado ninguna canción, oh Dios mío, como te he descuidado-

El rubio pasó el trozo de pan que tenía en la boca

-Edward me ayudó a practicar con una-Informó.

-Si- Corroboró Ed.

-Oh, te estoy dejando de lado- Murmuré castigándome mentalmente.-Ya no lo haré

-Buenos días-Dijeron dos voces al unisono

Volteé sonriendo, para ver a Leah y a Seth algo adormilados.

-¿Qué hay amigos?-Preguntó el chico Clearwater, a la vez que él y su hermana se sentaban a acompañarnos en la mesa.

-Queremos ir a conocer todo el lugar, desde que llegamos no hemos podido ni respirar, ni voltear a ver lo que hay a nuestro costado-Susurré, después de tomar un sorbo de café.

-Bien, los acompañaremos-Anunció Leah, mientras se terminaba mi café, la miré extrañada, a la vez que me reía entre dientes. Seth cogió dos panes, uno se lo guardó y el otro se lo comenzó a comer.-Vamos, vamos.

-Que malos hábitos alimenticios-Se mofó Edward.

Después de terminar el "Desayuno" caminamos hacia el patio con el plano de instrucciones que nos dio el prefecto. Si que era grande el lugar, Habían edificios por todos lados, de a partir de 4 pisos en adelante, parecían recién pintados…ya que el color era realmente nítido, las ventanas eran amplias y transparentes, que ocupaban más de la mitad de la pared, desde aquí abajo podía ver a personas que ya mostraban la canción.

Seguimos caminando, vimos el edificio de aseo (Lavandería, venta de cepillos dentales, jabones, toallas) el edificio de venta de instrumentos, la enfermería y tantas otras locaciones. Era cierto que el primer día de clases el director nos dijo donde se encontraba cada lugar, aunque otra cosa distinta es ver el lugar exacto.

Edward me abrazó por la espalda

-Te amo-Susurró, no pude evitar sonrojarme sin que mi corazón latiera alocadamente.

-Yo también, te amo-Murmuré

Jasper se sentó en el césped y todos lo imitamos

-¿Ustedes… están?-Preguntó mi hermano viéndonos fijamente- ¿Están enamorados?

La sangre se aglomeró en mi rostro, no sabía que mi hermano pudiera decir esas palabras, parecía que ahora se había soltado, ya que en casa…con Reneé, ella nos mellaba, nos bajaba el autoestima y no nos quería ver crecer, siempre decía que terminaríamos locos, o si no drogados. ¿Cómo una madre puede ser tan cruel con sus hijos?

-No le has contestado a Jazzy-Interrumpió Leah a mis pensamientos.

-No lo haré-Musité

Sonó la alarma de cambio de hora.

Levanté la vista que había clavado en el pasto.

-Oh, no-Dijimos al unisono mientras nos incorporábamos

-Ya son las 11:00-Habló Seth –Edward y yo vamos a traer los instrumentos, mientras que ustedes se van al aula.

Asentimos

Ya en el aula estaba preocupada, Ed ni Seth llegaban y necesitábamos los instrumentos ya.

-Edward Cullen-Repitió el profesor por segunda vez. Mi novio entró corriendo con el cabello alborotado, Seth le pisaba los talones, ellos traían dos guitarras, una cada uno.-Solo una estrofa y el coro.

El chico se depositó adelante, y esperó que su respiración se acompasara.

-Bueno, esta canción se llama This I swear de Nick Lachey-

Estas ahí a mi lado

En todos lados

Sé que no me desampararas

Te entrego mi vida

No lo pensaría dos veces

Tu amor es todo lo que necesito, créeme

No debo decirlo más de lo que deba

Pero cuando digo que te amo cariño eso significa para bien

Abre bien tu corazón y déjame entrar

Y te amare, hasta siempre

Hasta que la muerte nos separe estaremos juntos

Entonces toma mi mano

Toma mi mano y sostenla fuerte

Y llegaremos allí, Y esto lo juro

Me pregunto cómo siempre pase

Sin ti en mi vida para guiarme

Dondequiera que vaya, Lo único que es verdad

Es todo lo que hago lo hago por ti

No debo decir la mitad de lo que deba

Ningún momento de la canción dejó de mirarme, me atacaron unas inmensas ganas de correr y besarlo. Pero me contuve…no era buen lugar. Quienes le siguieron después fueron Leah y Seth, quienes como siempre lo hicieron espectacular, ellos…tienen un futuro prometedor. Las personas fueron pasando hacia adelante, hasta que llamaron a: Jasper Swan

Mi hermano le arranchó la guitarra a Edward y se sentó al frente de los demás, yo me comencé a comer las uñas. Debí hacerlo practicar conmigo. ¿Qué clase de hermana soy?

-La canción se llama If that no love y es de los Naked Brother band-

¿Si ése no es amor, entonces qué es?

¿Si ésa no es amistad, entonces qué es?

¿Si ésa no es música, entonces qué es?

Tenemos la música en nuestra sangre.

Las estaciones mágicas han comenzado

La sensación mágica ha comenzado

La sensación mágica ha comenzado

Antes de que la sepas, estamos allí

Encima del mundo a cantar

No sé quién, porqué, o donde,

Pero puedo todavía sentir la música

¿Si ése no es amor, entonces Que es?

¿Si ésa no es amistad, entonces qué es?

¿Si ésa no es música, entonces qué es?

Tenemos la música en nuestra sangre

La estación mágica ha comenzado

El aula se puso de pie, mientras todos comenzábamos a cantar aquella canción tan pegajosa.

-¡¿Si ése no es amor, entonces qué es?!-Gritábamos -¡¿Si ésa no es amistad, entonces qué es?! ¡¿Si ésa no es música, entonces qué es?!- Se escuchaban las voces al unisono, una lágrima de alegría descendió por mi mejilla…mi hermanito simplemente era el mejor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

El personaje de Jazzy, está inspirado en mi hermanito, así que… ténganle cariño XD.


	10. Cielo abierto

**Capítulo: Cielo abierto**

**Edward POV**

Después de que Jasper cantara, siguió Bella, lo hizo excelente, pero aún nos quedaba la sensación que había dejado su hermano. En realidad, Jasper nos animó a todos y yo tenía que admitirlo, él era muy bueno.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, entre el almuerzo y empacar lo poco que llevaría para el curso que tomaría en Los Ángeles. Dos semanas sin Bella…se me hacía muy largo, pero para cuando regresara…ella y yo podíamos…

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa tan seductora?-Preguntó Bella riendo

-No lo sé, estoy pensando cosas… para nuestro reencontrón-

Se carcajeo nerviosamente

Me acerqué y la comencé a besar dulcemente, fue como la unión de gasolina y flama: Explotamos de nuevo, a la vez que el beso tomaba un ritmo distinto. Mi cuerpo se sublevó, ahora ella era quién me dominaba, nuestra respiración se movía al unisono, la mía, salvaje y jadeante y la suya feroz, casi como un rugido.

-¿Bella, estás ahí?-

Dimos un salto al escuchar que tocaban la puerta con tal persistencia. Se acomodó él cabello y fue hacia la puerta.

-Si, Jazzy, aquí estoy- Habló abriendo la puerta

El chico Swan entró rápidamente y se depositó al frente de mí

-No te pases de listo, Cullen-Renegó.

Bella y yo dimos un respingo al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Ella instantáneamente se sonrojó como de costumbre, sonreímos tímidamente.

En este tiempo Jazz había mejorado mucho en todos los aspectos.

-¿De...de…que hablas?-Preguntó su hermana haciéndose la que no entendía

-Vamos a mi cuarto-Inquirió el rubio dirigiéndose a su hermana. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.

-Edward se va, así que le vamos a ir a acompañar- Justificó Bella, aún en shock.

Jasper se volvió y nos miró por encima del hombro, hizo una pausa para luego inclinarse hacia mí.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó

Asentimos

En la puerta principal estaba el bus del conservatorio, los alumnos invitados ya estaban subiendo. Observé de soslayo a mis acompañantes, los quería a los dos, de una manera distinta claro, Bella era la persona a la cual amaba demasiado. Jasper era mi amigo, le he enseñado tantas cosas y después de todo fue una pieza importante en la unión con mi chica, cuando ella iba en busca de apoyo a mi casa, su mayor disgusto era que lo trataran mal a él, haciendo que yo pudiera aconsejarla y animarla.

-Es la hora- Exclamó Bella mirando su reloj marrón de mano- 10:30 de la noche.

-Si-Exhalé triste

Me acerqué a abrazarla e inspiré su aroma intentándolo grabar en mi memoria y así que dure en mi mente estas dos semanas sin ella.

Soltó un sollozo

Me alejé y le acaricié el rostro

-Te amo- Musité

-Yo a ti-

Volteé para ver a Jasper quien se mordía el labio inferior, dio dos grandes zancadas hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Chico, cuídame a tu hermana, ya sabes, los gavilanes revolotean por ahí-Sugerí

-Tu eres un gavilán-Dijo sonriendo

Me carcajeé con ganas

-Suerte que yo sea el gavilán prioritario-Murmuré a su oído

Me despedí una vez más con la mano y subí al bus.

-Nos vemos-Grité por la ventana-suerte con la clase de improvisación mañana.

Me acomodé en el asiento, saqué mi ipod y comencé a escuchar música clásica, siempre me gustaron esas melodías, además de que me relaja y hace sentir mejor.

-A ver guarden todo su dinero en sus zapatos- Anunció el chofer con voz temblorosa. –Parece que nos quieren cerrar el paso. La gente comenzó a gritar, la desesperación estaba entre nosotros. Se escucharon unos jadeos, cuando el conductor, hizo una extraña maniobra, se dio la vuelta y emprendió una carrera por un camino distinto. La gente desesperada trataba de esconder sus pertenencias. El corazón me latía desenfrenado, la frente me su daba y las manos me temblaban.

Un sonido profundo

Todos nos tiramos al suelo del carro, Tanya comenzó a llorar asustada, para tranquilizarla la abracé.

-Shh- La silencié- Todo estará bien lo prometo

Poco a poco se fue calmando.

-Ya pasó-Dijo el chofer -No creo que sea lo más prudente ir a los Ángeles ahora, debemos regresar y ya de día encaminarnos, de nuevo.

EL bus fue más rápido de lo normal, y en menos de una hora ya estábamos de vuelta en el conservatorio. Le daría la sorpresa a Bella. Sin poder contenerme corrí con todas las fuerzas que mis piernas me permitían. Me detuve delante de su puerta para recuperar el aliento y luego toqué para que me abriera.

Silencio

Volví a tocar ya con más urgencia

Más silencio

Algo confundido fui dando trotes hasta el pasaje 10, sección "S" de Varones. Cuando llegué al compartimiento que decía Swan, toqué lentamente, seguro Bella estaba durmiendo con su hermano ya que a él le asusta ciertas noches dormir solo.

Silencio

Ya desesperado, giré la perilla y vi que Jasper dormía solo sobre su cama. ¿Dónde estaría Bella? El chico ni se había inmutado por el escándalo que había armado hace un momento.

¿Ella estaría en mi cuarto? De repente había olvidado algo allí, llegue caminando a la sección "C", pero escuché unos murmullos. Saqué la cabeza por la esquina aledaña a mi sección, Bella estaba delante de la puerta de Seth y se reía por lo bajo. Luego él le tomó del brazo la jaló hacia adentro y cerró la puerta.

Algo contrariado me deposité delante de mi habitación (La alcohoba de Seth es al frente de la mía) y me senté en el suelo a esperar.

-¡Estás loco!-Gritó Bella riendo con la voz entrecortada

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Pues no has visto nada aún!-Le respondió Clearwater

Sentí algo quebrándose en mi interior, creí que eso del corazón roto era una simple metáfora. Ahora podía comprobar cuan equivocado había estado. Pasaron como 10 o 15 minutos. Me incorporé de un salto y apegué mi oreja a la puerta de Seth.

-Hay- Jadeó Bella –Tendremos que bañarnos

Me quedé estático ahí y luego escuché como abrían la ducha, no había más duda. Que ciego había estado. Era un verdadero idiota, de una patada me abrí paso a mi habitación, ya estando dentro, me lancé a mi cama y comencé a llorar.

Odio amarte Bella, odio amarte locamente ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Qué te hice yo? ¿No fui lo suficientemente hombre? ¿No me quieres? ¿Solo viste en mi, la forma de salir de Forks? Esperaste que yo no estuviera, para ir con él… para olvidarme en el. Odio amarte…odio amar tus labios, tu aroma, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu piel, la forma en que me hablas, las caricias que puedes dar y odio que ahora se las hayas dado a él.

Tenía que quitármela de la cabeza, tenía que olvidarla.

Después de un rato me levanté y salí de mi habitación, caminé sin rumbo fijo. Choqué con las paredes más de cinco veces y caí tres veces, cuando me estrellé con el piso por cuarta vez me quedé ahí, comenzó a llover y el sonido de las gotas contra el suelo camuflaba mi llanto.

-¿Edward?-Preguntó una voz femenina- ¿Edward? ¡Te estás mojando! de levantarme, pero yo me negué a aquella ayuda. Jalaron de mi repetidas veces, pero yo no cooperaba, simplemente me quería morir ahí mismo, al cielo abierto.

-¡Déjame!-Chillé con todas mis fuerzas

-¡No! –

**Tanya POV**

-Por favor- Suplicó, hice caso omiso a sus palabras, me senté a un lado y lo atraje a mi pecho- Ella no me quiere, Tanya, Bella no me quiere. No me quiere, se metió con Seth cuando me di la vuelta, nunca fui importante en su vida.

-Todo estará bien lo prometo-

-¿Cómo pueden cambiar los papeles, No? Yo hace una hora y media te decía lo mismo-

Me rompía el corazón verlo así, porque en este tiempo me di cuenta que era un chico muy lindo y atento, se me hacía imposible que alguien no lo quisiese, porque tenía todo lo que una mujer desea y hasta más.

Le acaricié el cabello mojado, pasando mis dedos por medio de ellos.

-Tanya, Bella no me quiere, soy un idiota-

-No eres un idiota, simplemente, eres mucho para ella- Afirmé

-Pues no quiero ser mucho para ella, quiero ser… una parte esencial-Lloró con más fuerza- Que ridículo me debo ver

Intenté pararme para ir a buscar ayuda, pero él se aferró más a mí

-No te vayas, temo quedarme solo. Siempre lo he estado, pero no quiero, ahora no-

Lo abracé, se veía tan indefenso, se me formó un nudo en la garganta, que no me dejaba hablar. No sé que haría, pero yo sanaría ese corazón.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hay no! que zorrada de Bella ¿O una idiotez de Edward? Edward, Odio que la ames…odio que la beses, odio que la pienses. Yo estoy disponible, no llores por ella. Aquí estoy yo.


	11. Tú

**Capítulo: Tú**

**Bella POV**

Jasper me movió para que me despierte y yo me tapé completamente para que dejara de molestar. Mi sueño era sagrado.

-Bella, Bella-Renegaba

-Cállate Jasper-

-Levántate, ahora, ahora, la improvisación ¿Lo recuerdas?- Chilló saltando sobre mí

-Me importa un cacahuate-respondí

-Me voy solo, entonces-Afirmó. Con eso me convenció, no podía dejarlo ir solo.

-Espérame-Pedí mientras me estiraba bajo las sábanas- Sabes que ese es mi talón de Aquiles

Rápidamente nos lavamos, nos cambiamos y desayunamos, bueno, quien me apuraba era Jasper que estaba muy emocionado.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera estado preparando para su improvisación, pero nosotros no, queríamos hacer una verdadera, que te salga en el momento y del corazón. Caminamos por los pasillos con los instrumentos que nos facilitaba el conservatorio, yo llevaba un órgano electrónico y Jazz una guitarra.

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, pero al levantar la vista, me desencajó ver a Tanya caminando al lado de Edward. ¿Qué no estaban en el curso en NY? ¿Qué hacían aquí? Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios y corrí donde ellos. Me paré al frente de Edward y trate de abrazarlo, pero él se hizo a un lado.

-Esfúmate, Swan- Chilló entrecerrando los ojos

-El va conmigo, Bella-Dijo la muchacha jalándolo hacia adelante.

-¡¿Qué pasó?-Grité- ¡¿Qué mierda pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que estoy decepcionado de ti, vil mentirosa- Habló por encima del hombro.

Sentí como si a mi corazón le estuvieran hincando con alfileres

-¡¿Por qué?-Grité de nuevo

No me contestó

Jasper me abrazó y comencé a llorar en su hombro, hasta en ese momento me había dado cuenta lo mucho que él había crecido, empezó a decir cosas como "Esta todo bien" "No llores" "No estés triste" "Jasper te cuida"

-¿Te gustaría que nos quedemos aquí?-Preguntó y me sorprendí de que él hubiera pensado en eso.

-No, es ahora cuando más inspiración tengo, creo, para mí, siempre la música ha sido mi mejor medio de desfogue-Murmuré sorbiéndome la nariz.

Caminamos apresuradamente, llegamos justo cuando Edward subía al estrado a cantar

-Bueno, esta canción, tengo pensado hacerlo, no sé, en combinación de lo que me pasa ahora- Habló Ed apresuradamente cuando me vió posicionarme delante.

Ni siquiera dejaste que el sudor de mi cuerpo

Secara en el tuyo para entregarte a él tranquilamente

Y destrozar mi orgullo. Si quisiste borrar con otro cuerpo

Quizás todo lo nuestro a pasado que equivocada estas

Lo nuestro fue un amor más no una novela más y que más da.

Hubo un momento en que Edward me miró, súbitamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante las miradas atónitas de los demás alumnos, yo negué con la cabeza, también con lágrimas en los ojos. Quería gritarle que no era cierto, ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea tan estúpida?

Hoy lloras y me culpas pues bien sabes

Que yo también sufrí quieres volver a mi lado

Pero las puertas se han cerrado porque a mí no se me puede olvidar.

Que ni siquiera dejaste que el sudor de mi cuerpo

Secara en el tuyo para entregarte a él tranquilamente

y destrozar mi orgullo. Si quisiste borrar con otro cuerpo

Quizás todo lo nuestro a pasado que equivocada estas lo nuestro

Que un amor más no una aventura más y que más da.

Ni siquiera dejaste que mi cuerpo secara del sudor y buscaste otro amor.

Ni siquiera preguntaste si lo nuestro termino.

Ni siquiera dejaste que mi cuerpo secara de sudor y buscaste otro amor…

Se tapó la cara con las dos manos dejando la guitarra colgando de su pecho. Se escucharon rápidamente los aplausos.

-Disculpen- Susurró Edward saliendo del aula. De pronto la mayoría volteó hacia mí, dándome miradas de reproches.

Seth se acercó a mi lado, para susurrar suavemente:

-¿Qué pasó?-Me preguntó

-No lo sé-

Salimos del aula también

-Hoy le gritó a Bella en el patio-Habló Jasper- Ella estuvo llorando, Edward le dijo que era una vil mentirosa.

-Cállate, Jasper- Indiqué algo molesta

-¿Eso te dijo, Bella?- Preguntó Clearwater. Bajé la mirada y asentí a duras penas

-Que alguien me explique, que ha pasado- Chilló Leah, viniendo hacia nosotros

Guardé silenció esperando que los chicos terminaran de explicarle lo sucedido, al rememorar los hechos sentí que me moría. Allí mismo, en la puerta de aquella aula…me sentí sola. Otra vez. Como antes.

-¡Swan, Isabella!-Gritó el profesor.

-Es mi turno- Susurré con falsos ánimos

Entré como si fuera a un entierro, coloqué el órgano electrónico, conecté el transformador y lentamente pasé los dedos por el instrumento, creando en ese momento una melodía.

Hoy me siento sola…

Hoy me cubrió mi sombra….

Me pesa la vida, me duele la vida…

No quiero seguir a si…

Se apagó la luz no volverá…

No siento que yo pueda más…

Espero una señal….

Sé muy bien que no está bien que tiene que cambiar….

Sé también que el dolor tiene cambiar…

No quiero seguir a si….

Espero una señal…

Se apagó la luz no volverá…

No siento que yo pueda más…

Espero una señal…

Sé muy bien que no está bien que tiene que cambiar…

Sé también que el dolor tiene que cambiar…

No quiero seguir a si…

Espero una señal…

Se apagó la luz no volverá…

No siento que yo puedo más…

Espero una señal…

Luego cantó Jasper, excelente, como siempre.

Todos me ayudaron a buscar a Edward y no pudimos encontrarlo. No tenía la más mínima idea de en donde podía estar, ya que en todos los lugares que creí posible, él no estaba.

**Seth POV**

-Esto me tiene estresado-Le dije a Leah- Creo que Edward se "burló" de Bella

-Yo también lo creo- Me apoyó colocando una mano en mi hombro-Me cuesta pensarlo.

Suspiré

-Relájate, hoy es tarde libre, vamos a la discoteca de aquí cerca- Me animó

Le lancé una mirada escéptica

-Una amiga mía anda llorando en su habitación ¿Y tú me invitas a ir a bailar?-

Bajó la mirada triste

-La ayudaremos, cuando volvamos- Afirmó- Pero acompáñame, por favor, Sam estará ahí.

-Bien- Acepté- Nos vemos a las 7:00pm aquí, osea dentro de media hora.

Me preparé rápido para la salida, no le podía negar a Leah, que saliera con Sam, en este corto tiempo ella se había enamorado de él y creo que Sam de ella, no le culpo, mi hermana era verdaderamente hermosa. Corrí al lugar de encuentro que era el pasadizo de entrada a los cuartos de varones, ella estaba ahí, retorciéndose las manos, muy nerviosa.

Al entrar a la discoteca sentí como el humo de cigarrillo me golpeaba el rostro al igual que el olor a cerveza. ¿Cómo la gente puede andar aquí?

-Allá está- Chilló mi hermana dando pequeños saltos- Es perfecto

-Pues anda- Señalé a su novio con la punta de la nariz. Se despidió con la mano y la perdí de vista.

-¡Tú!-Gritó una voz conocida. Volteé para encontrarme con la mirada iracunda de Edward- ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Canciones: Ni siquiera de Antonio Cartagena y la otra es Hoy me siento sola de Laura Perico.

Bueno, técnicamente en mi país aún es viernes. Voy a intentar publicar el viernes temprano o si es posible el Jueves, ya me conocen que si cumplo. Ls adoro.


	12. Hay golpes en la vida

**Capítulo: Hay golpes en la vida**

-Edward tranquilízate- Interrumpió Tanya.

Los miré un momento para luego decir:

-Creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí- ¿Quién se creía para hablarme con eso tonito?, además él estaba borracho. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta.

Iría a descansar

Crucé la calle y entré al conservatoria después de saludar al seguridad del nuevo turno. Cuando llegué a la sección "C" sentí que alguien venía apresuradamente. Volteé lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron.

-¿Vienes a amargarme la vida, Edward?-

-No- Sonrió burlonamente- Vine a hacer esto

Su puño se estrelló en mi rostro sin poder evitarlo, chillé de dolor y me tambaleé un poco.

-¡Cullen!-Gritaron a su espalda

Al levantar la vista vi que el prefecto tenía las manos en la cintura

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Edward

-Conmigo no se disculpe - Le gritó el auxiliar, se acercó a él y lo jaló en dirección opuesta a los cuartos-Clearwater, sígame donde el director.

Me encogí de hombros, total yo no había hecho nada malo

Cuando estuvimos en aquella oficina, me senté en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, mientras el prefecto le contaba lo que había presenciado al director.

-Fue cuando llegué yo y lo traje para acá-

-Edward Cullen, sabe bien que usted tiene una BECA, que debe mantener con un impecable expediente, ya que los artistas famosos que cubren sus estudios piden mensualmente su archivo. Cuando me lo pidan al final del mes ¿Cree que les gustará eso? ¿Creé que seguirán invirtiendo dinero por arboles que no dan frutos? Usted desde que llegó ha sido un excelente alumno, así que no entiendo lo que le pasa-

-Si va a sacarme del conservatorio, hágalo, que más da-Respondió Edward

-No- Refuté- Compréndalo está borracho, el tiene futuro.

No iba a dejar que lo expulsaran, pues a pesar de todo era muy bueno en la música y más adelante podría ser reconocido en eso.

-Todavía te defienden-Bramó el prefecto

-Clearwater, si deja pasar esto, puede que él lo vuelva a hacer en otro momento-Afirmó el director cruzándose de brazos

-Pues si sucede otra vez, yo mismo pediré su expulsión-Dije tocándome la mejilla hinchada

-Entonces todo está dicho- Afirmó la persona con más rango de la oficina- Pero usted Edward se quedará sin salidas, durante su estadía en estos dos años en el conservatorio. Y si es algo demasiado urgente, quisiera las pruebas que lo ameriten.

-Pueden irse, y Seth, usted vaya a la enfermería por algo de hielo-

Asentí mientras giraba la perilla

Cuando estuvimos a fuera susurró:

-Ni creas que te daré las gracias-

-Ni pensaba pedírtela, creo que esto demuestra que soy una persona altruista (*)- Rezongué alejándome de su lado.

Al llegar a la enfermería me dieron el hielo que pedí. Bueno en realidad no pedí solo vieron como estaba mi mejilla y me lo dieron sin preguntar.

Lentamente fui a mi cuarto, pero en el camino me encontré a Bella que venía de la habitación de Jasper.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?-Chilló sorprendida

-Nada-

-Oh mi Dios, Seth ¿Cómo te pasó eso? ¡Dímelo!- Pidió algo alterada.

-Edward-Susurré

Abrió los ojos ampliamente

-¡¿Qué?-Gritó

-Shhh-Sisee- ¿Sabías que hay personas que no les gusta los gritos en las puertas de sus dormitorios?

-¿Enserio Edward te hizo eso?-Señalo con mi rostro con la mirada infundada de dolor.

Asentí avergonzado, aunque si yo hubiera querido le hubiera dado una paliza a Edward, ya que por la forma de que me dio el puñete…se ve que nunca había dado uno. Solo un problema: Me agarro de improvisto

–Hablaré con él-Comunicó entrecerrando los ojos con pesadez.

-No, Bella, no te tortures-Sugerí- No lo hagas.

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a las habitaciones, yo la seguí con paso apresurado.

-Déjame hacer esto- Pidió

-Bien- Respondí- Pero cualquier cosa estaré afuera

**Bella POV**

Entré al cuarto de Edward sin ni siquiera tocar, luego me reprendí mentalmente: Ya no podía hacer eso.

El estaba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente. Parecía que nada había cambiado, yo era la misma…y él era el mismo, verlo ahí me hizo recordar al tiempo que pasé a su lado, las sonrisas y carisias que compartimos: Los mejores momentos de mi vida. ¿Cómo podía ocultar que cada célula de mi cuerpo lo aclamaba? ¿Cómo hacer para que mi corazón deje de latir desenfrenado con tan solo verlo? Sentí un apretujón más fuerte en el pecho, pero tenía que esconder mis sentimientos. El no podía verme mal…ya que no le importó nada, no le importó cuanto lo estuviera amando.

-¡Edward!- Grité moviendo su brazo con brusquedad.

-Hola-Sonrió haciendo que me confundiera. Se sentó y pude ver que como sus pupilas se dilataban - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Por qué entras sin mi permiso?

-¿Por qué le pegaste a Seth?-Grité

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?-Preguntó molesto

-Porque se me da la gana-

-A mi también se me dio la gana pegarle-

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- No pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara- ¿Qué hice Edward? ¿Puedes explicarme? ¿Pasó algo?

Murmuró algo que no entendí

Se incorporó y fue hacia la puerta y con voz autoritaria dijo:

-Lárgate, como si no supieras los que hiciste-

-¡¿Qué mierda hice? ¡¿Quererte tanto? ¡¿Entregarte mi virginidad? ¡¿Sabías que tuve una relación con Jacob de dos años y el esperaba a que yo estuviera segura, y viniste tú…y te la entregué por qué creí que eras el hombre de mi vida?- Grité fuera de sí

-¿Virginidad?- Rió sarcástico -¿Cómo puedo saber si no me mentiste?

-Sabes que no te he mentido- Brameé dolida- No sé que vine hacer aquí, le debes una disculpa a Seth.

-Bien- Salió de la habitación y yo salí detrás de él.

-Hey, Seth- Habló- Lamento mucho no haberte golpeado más fuerte.

Se dio la vuelta y cerró su puerta, dejándonos al chico Clearwater y a mí atónitos. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, mi acompañante se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

-¿Qué hice yo?-Pregunté entre sollozos- Le entregué todo Seth, t-o-d-o.

-A veces la vida es injusta, Bella- Susurró estrechándome a su cuerpo, uno entrega el corazón esperando que lo cuiden, pero luego te lo lanzan…marcado, triste…y con un dolor horrible.

-¿Alguna vez has sufrido por amor?-

-Todos hemos sufrido por amor- Musitó - "Hay golpes en la vida tan fuerte yo no sé, golpes como el odio de Dios" (*)

Asentí mientras me enjugaba las lágrimas y me despedía.

Cada día esto es era más difícil enfrentar

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(*) Altruista: Persona humanitaria

(*) "Hay golpes en la vida tan fuerte yo no sé, golpes como el odio de Dios": Poema de Cesar Vallejo: Los Heraldos negros. Definitivo...amo como escribe ese hombre ( O escribía)

Gracias por su review y su apoyo. Gina--- sabes que eres importante..te quiero y gracias por aguantarme


	13. Por tí

_**Capítulo: Por ti**_

_**4 meses después**_

_**Jasper POV**_

_Terminé de cambiarme y salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de Bella, pues tenía que hacer que se levante. Entré y escuché como un jadeo salía de sus labios. Su frente sudaba y tenía una expresión rara… que… era…como triste. _

_-¡No Edward no me dejes!-Gritó haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás. _

_Ella estaba dormida, pero se movía mucho, no se si por calor, frío, pesadilla…o miedo. _

_Me removí incómodo._

_-¡Por favor!-Gritó más fuerte, a la vez que comenzaba a llorar_

_Asustado me acerqué e intenté despertarla_

_-Bella, Bella, Bella, levántate -Chillé mientras que la movía- Bella, oye, oye_

_Abrió los ojos _

_Miró a su alrededor…no sé para qué. Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos_

_-¿Por qué todos los días tienes eso?-Le pregunté_

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-El griterío-_

_Suspiró_

_-Es por Edward ¿Cierto? Desde que ya no es nuestro amigo, tu lloras siempre y te tengo que despertar de la misma manera, me levanto más temprano porque sé que estarás así, ya ni puedo dormir bien- Afirmé rememorando los suceso pasados._

_-Si- Murmuró- Por Edward_

_-Deberías decirle que sea nuestro amigo otra vez- Sugerí_

_-No es tan fácil, el no me quiere ver cerca, me odia Jazzy, no me puede ver ni en pintura-_

_Me imaginé a Bella en una pintura y Edward viéndola con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Quién reaccionaba feo al ver un cuadro?_

_-Bella, no te preocupes por eso, nadie odia una pintura-_

_Soltó una risa ¿Amarga? ¿Fastidiada? ¿Sarcástica?_

_-Jazz- Tomó mi rostro para que la viera directamente a los ojos –Edward no me quiere._

_Una descarga eléctrica me sacudió el cuerpo cuando los ojos de mi hermana mostraron la profunda tristeza de su alma. La contemplé y me acerqué a depositarle un beso en la frente. _

_-Ya vengo- Dije incorporándome de la cama_

_-¿A dónde vas?-_

_-Al baño-_

_-Usa el mío-_

_-No-_

_-Bueno…pero vienes rápido- Inquirió _

_Asentí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí_

_Caminé hacia la habitación de hombres, pero no precisamente a mi cuarto. La ira invadía mi cuerpo. Nadie iba a hacer llorar a mi hermana, no si estuviera Jasper Swan para defenderla._

_Toqué la puerta de Edward_

_Abrió enseguida_

_-Hola-Dijo _

_-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunté tratando de mirar hacia dentro_

_-Claro-_

_Se hizo a un lado permitiéndome entrar_

_-Sabes…- Comencé a hablar- Quiero hacer algo en nombre de alguien_

_Pareció no entender mis palabras, algo contrariado se pasó una mano por el cabello._

_Me dio cólera que él no entendiera, lo que yo le decía._

_Me acerqué a él y levanté mi puño estrellándoselo en el abdomen. Escuché su jadeo, me intentó detener, pero yo a mi corta edad era más alto que él, en estos últimos cuatro meses me había estirado lo suficiente, lo empujé haciendo que se estrellase contra el suelo._

_-¡Por ti Bella llora todos los días!-Chillé mientras le daba un patadón- ¡Por ti Bella tiene pesadillas! ¡Por ti Bella come poco! _

_-Ya basta- Gritó tocándose la nariz de donde salía sangre, roja, brillante y espesa. _

_-¡A Bella le duele más que eso! ¡Le duele que no estés cerca! ¡Está así desde que ya no eres nuestro amigo!-_

_Le seguí tirando los patadones, pero ya no tan fuerte como la primera vez, estos, mostraban simplemente mi frustración._

_-¡Ya para!-Bramó incorporándose_

_Me empujó, pero no perdí el equilibrio_

_-Te lo mereces, deberías hablar con Bella, ella te quiere, pero ya ni habla con nadie, ya no tiene amigos, no habla con Seth, ni con Leah- Comencé a llorar- Ya no es como antes, todo por tu culpa. Y vendré todos los días si es necesario a golpearte hasta que la hagas feliz de nuevo._

_Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano adolorida_

_-Mierda- Masculló tomando un polo doblado y colocándoselo en el rostro- Me pegó un niño de doce años_

_-El que te seguirá pegando si no haces lo que te pide-Amenacé _

_-Vale, vale- Respondió- Nos es por tus amenazas, es por tu reacción, porque sé que no sabes mentir y que nadie te mandaría a hacer esto. Son tus impulsos._

_-Vete a la enfermería, que te curen esa estúpida nariz tuya- _

_-Sí, y tu anda donde tú hermana-_

_Salimos de la habitación dirigiéndonos a diferentes direcciones_

_Seguí pensando en lo ocurrido, miré mi mano derecha y mis nudillos estaban rojos. Mi pie me dolía levemente, tal vez pediría algo para el dolor. _

_-¿Dónde te habías metido?-Preguntó mi hermana acercándose rápidamente hacia mí._

_**Bella POV**_

_-Por allí-Respondió escondiendo la mano detrás de su espalda- Jasper…_

_-Nada, Nada, enserio Bells-_

_Me acerqué a él y jale su brazo. Miré su mano y estaba muy roja_

_-¿Qué te pasó?-Pregunté con los ojos ampliamente abiertos_

_-Edward…-_

_-… ¿Te golpeó?-Interrogué incrédula_

_-No- Respondió avergonzado –Yo lo golpeé_

_-¡¿Qué?- Lo jalé del brazo llevándolo a mi habitación, lo hice entrar y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya totalmente apenada- ¿Te defendiste de alguna agresión de él?_

_Negó con la cabeza_

_-Tienes que decirme que es lo que pasó, Jasper- Dije subiendo el tono sin vida de mi voz_

_-Pues…pues… te ví, algo triste y le fui a reclamar a Edward, me amargué- Se encogió de hombros- Cuando reaccioné por fin el gritaba palabrotas._

_-Reclamarle-Murmuré. No sabía si alegrarme o avergonzarme, alegrarme porque era un gran avance el sentimiento de protección que había nacido en Jazz, y avergonzarme por lo que puede estar pensando Ed._

_-Le volveré a pegar si no viene-_

_-Tú no harás nada-_

_Se cruzó de brazos, era tan testarudo. _

_…._

_Eran ya las tres de la tarde, mi hermano practicaba un nuevo instrumento: Violín, recién había empezado a aprender, pero ya lo manejaba de una forma bárbara, yo estaba empezando con charango (*)_

_Me detuve viendo una nota rara en la partitura._

_-Jasper ¿Cuál es la nota sostenida que está en el centro de la cuarta línea del pentagrama (*)?-_

_-*Sol- Contestó sin dejar de tocar su melodía_

_-Gracias-_

_Tocaron la puerta_

_Desgana fui a abrir, al girar por completo la perilla, la melodía cesó, me congelé, escapó el aire de mis pulmones, Jazzy exhaló satisfecho. Y Edward, simplemente me miraba, sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro._

_-Creo que es hora de hablar-Comunicó _

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le respondo? ¿Acepto? ¿No acepto? ¿Le tiro la puerta en la cara? ¿Sonrió? ¿Lloro? ¿Grito?_

_No sé por qué tantas preguntas ya que terminé cediendo_

_-Hablemos-_

_…._

_Chango: Instrumento pequeño parecido a la guitarra pero sin tantas "curvas", mejor dicho es de forma circular._

_Pentagrama: Esas líneas donde se colocan las notas musicales_

_No vayan a pensar que el POV Jasper lo hice a presión…Blabla….que estuvo mal expresado los sentimientos… blabla ¬ ¬ lo que pasa es que las personas con Asperger son, difíciles descifrando expresiones… como cuando Bella se levantó y miró alrededor (Significaba que estaba comprobando que había sido un sueño) y son personas muy técnicas como lo de "No me quiere ver ni en pintura" Jazz se imaginó un retrato de Bella. _

_Espero que hayan comprendido a Jazzy, que tales impulsos. Edward…te lo mereces por lastimar a Seth cof, cof. _

_¿Qué harán ahora? ¿Qué se dirán?_

_Wii estoy actualizando jueves. Besos_


	14. Lo que pasó

**Capítulo: Lo que pasó**

**Edward POV**

-Hablemos- Dijo

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta para que Jasper no la oiga

-Yo también te pregunto lo mismo ¿Por qué?-

-No entiendo- Se justificó- Tu no eres el que debe preguntarlo

Reí amargamente

-No vamos a comenzar ¿O sí?- Dijo sarcásticamente- debemos aclarar el porqué me dejaste, estábamos muy bien, te ibas a ir dos semanas a Los Ángeles a hacer un curso, vi que subías al bus, te fuiste… al día siguiente te vi aquí con Tanya y me gritaste mentirosa ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué?-Se le quebró la voz en la última pregunta

-Yo llegué aquí como una hora después de subir al bus, ya que quisieron asaltar la movilidad, te quería dar la noticia de que me quedaría hasta el día siguiente, te busqué en tu cuarto, en el de Jasper… y no estabas. Fui a la sección "C"- Golpe la pared con mi mano tratando de controlar la indignación, la cólera… por encima de la vergüenza- Te ví entrando al cuarto de Seth.

Su rostro se congeló a la vez que su piel tomaba un tono carmesí

Me pasé una mano por el cabello. ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Ya no era obvio lo que había pasado? Yo la veía normal, no triste, pero tampoco eufórica, ni ausente, solo…normal.

-¿Me dices?- Pregunté

-Pe…pe… pero te va a parecer tonto-Masculló –Demasiado

Me crucé de brazos y esperé que continuara, se quedó en silencio por un rato.

Con el pie comencé a llevar el ritmo de los segundos hasta que decidió retomar la conversación:

-Le pregunté a Seth si tenía alguna toalla para que me prestara, las que había lavado las dejé en tu cuarto y pensé que por tu ausencia lo dejarías cerrado, el chico me dijo que sí, después yo escuché que veía una película. ¿Romeo y Julieta? Le pregunté, y obvio que sí era, me dijo…-Pensó un momento- Uhmm ¿Qué me dijo? Ahh, sí, que si quería entrar a verla con él, yo estuve muy avergonzada, fue cuando me jaló y entré a su habitación, nos sentamos tranquilamente a observar mi video favorito.

Ladee la cabeza negativamente

-Te diré lo que yo escuché, te diré las palabras que cada día me atormentan-Brameé incómodo- Le dijiste que él estaba loco, después escuché sus risas… y también hablaste de que tendrían que bañarse, al rato sentí como abrían la ducha-

Su rostro tomó una expresión de horror

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, me alejé un poco, para sacarlo y contestarlo.

-¿Alo?-

_-Edward-_ Renegó Alice

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-Interrogué dulcemente- ¿Están bien por allá?

-_¿Ya arreglaste con Bella? aisshh ¿Por qué serás tan idiota?_-Chilló mientras sentía que notablemente apretaba la mandíbula. –_Durante tanto tiempo te he estado insistiendo para que lo hagas y nada._

-Alice…-

…- _¿De verdad eres mi hermano? Quizás eres adoptado_-me interrumpió

-Alice…-

…-_Alice, nada, debes hablar con ella, hasta la osa está preocupado, osea desde que tengo uso de razón te gusta Bella y creemos que deberías_…-

…-¡Alice estoy hablando con ella ahora!-

_-¿Enserio? –_Balbuceó sorprendida_-Genial, espero que todo se arregle, aunque estoy segura que así será_- Colgó presurosa

Guardé mi móvil, en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, al regresar donde Bella, ella seguía en la misma posición en que la había dejado y con la misma expresión en el rostro.

-¿Eso era todo?-Preguntó

Asentí

-Edward-Musitó acercándose, me quedé estático.

Su mano se estrelló contra mi rostro, haciendo girar levemente mi cara hacia la izquierda y removiendo la banda de mi nariz que me pusieron gracias a Jasper. Aquel golpe dolió más que los patadones de su hermano, más que los reproches de mis padres, más que irme de Forks dejando todo atrás.

Le coloqué la mirada totalmente enfurecido.

-¡¿Quieres seguir lastimándome? ¡Ya todo lo perdí! ¡Ya no me queda nada! ¡Todo se destruyó!-Grité tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Permiso- Dijeron

Mike Newton trataba de pasar hacia el cuarto de Stanley. Le abrimos paso

Cuando tocó la puerta nos miró contrariado.

-Chicos, no echen todo a perder, ustedes eran la pareja más buena del conservatorio, empalagosa pero buena, se veía como se amaban, se que aún hay en ustedes eso, lo que haya pasado, olvídenlo, el presente se vive ahora y los recuerdos se borran- Afirmo

Jessica abrió la puerta

El entró no sin antes darle un beso en los labios

"_Los recuerdos se borran y hay que vivir el AHORA"_

-No me acosté con Seth, lo juro- Comunicó Bella, haciendo que toda mi atención vuelva al tema principal, pero aún me seguía rondando las palabras de Mike en mi cabeza.-Clearwater intentó imitarte, osea la forma en que tu recitas las frases de Romeo solo que haciéndolas graciosas, ya sabes con gestos- Rompió a llorar y sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, me acerqué y ella alzó la mano haciendo que me detenga- Por eso grité que estaba loco, no me acuerdo que me respondió y yo imité sobre su cama los gestos que hace cuando canta, comenzamos a saltar ahí-Exhaló el aire de los pulmones para luego volver a inhalar- Soy muy patosa, así que caí de la cama y para no estamparme toda contra el suelo, me agarré de la mesita de noche. Sobre ella había una botella de talco, luego de un rato, él se acercó a ver como estaba… de un momento a otro no parábamos de tirarnos talco, jugábamos sanamente Edward, me iba a ir a bañar, así que él me ofreció su baño-

No podía ser cierto que todo este tiempo fuera una confusión, estaba tan deprimido que no quise irme las dos semanas a Los Ángeles y Tanya se quedó acompañándome. No puedo creer que fui tan idiota. No puedo creer que desperdicié el tiempo que pude pasar a su lado. No puedo creer que ella haya sufrido tanto por mi culpa.

-Bella…-

…-Déjalo, no creíste en mí-Gruñó

-No me explicaste nada-Comuniqué dolido

-No me dejaste-

-Bella…-Suspiré- Como dice Mike… "Los recuerdos se borran y hay que vivir el AHORA". Los dos estuvimos dolidos, estuvimos mal, es hora de hacer borrón, porque aquí- Señale donde se debía encontrar el corazón- Estarás por siempre.

-Edward- Murmuró

-Dime-

-Te amo-

Le sonreí ampliamente

-Yo también-

-¡Te amo!-Volvió a gritar saltando hacían mí. La atrapé en mis brazos.

-No volvamos a separarnos Bella, es lo más difícil que se me ha podido presentar, por favor, por favor-Supliqué

-Nunca más- Musitó antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran, pude saborear lo que tanto ansiaba, esto me brindaba todo para ser feliz, quise fundirme en ella y estar juntos por siempre, no quería dejarla ir, no de nuevo, tenía que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y lo comenzaría hacer desde ahora.

-Eres un idiota- Dijo mientras tomaba aire

-Amo tu agresividad-

-Ya lo sé-

Reí junto con ella y me prometí a mí mismo, no volver a hacerla sufrir… de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

GRACIAS BENDITO MIKE NEWTON

Bien, Jasper contribuyó! Ahh! Amemos a Jazzy! Es lo máximo! Y Bella! Si será ¬¬! Hayyy ¡! Como que Edward es un mongolo! XD bien!

Saludos y gracias por sus reviews

También **Gina **gracias por todo, por darme esos ánimos.

Gracias **Nellycienta** por haberte leído casi todas mis historias

Les invito a pasar por mi fic nuevo fic : Llapac Atic

Summary: Sus manos rozaron y sus corazones quedaron unidos. ¿Cómo harán para descubrir que la persona que más odian es la persona que más aman?


	15. Concurso

Hola, no pondré excusas tontas de porque no he actualizado, diré la verdad mi inspiración se fue corriendo además que tenía una pereza más grande que Emmett, Jasper y todos los de la manada juntos. Espero que me comprendan ya que a todos les pasa, que tienen pereza hasta de pasar la saliva.

…..

**Capítulo: Concurso**

**Bella POV**

Abrí la puerta y entramos algo aturdidos. Edward tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía, Jasper al vernos comenzó a saltar (Como siempre hace cuando está feliz)

Sonreí acompañando sus ánimos. Pero luego paró en seco

-Te golpearé otra vez si es necesario-Amenazó el rubio, a mi…otra vez novio.

Edward apretó los labios para no reírse

-Ya no deseo más golpes en mi vida- Chilló divertido – Mis padres nunca me pegaron, ni mis hermanos ¿Entiendes? ¡Ni Emmett!

Rió con ganas

-Idiota, deberías darles las gracias-Murmuré enarcando una ceja

-¿Te volviste muy grosera, he Isabella?-Preguntó sin borrar la perfecta sonrisa torcida de los malditos perfectos labios, de su endemoniada perfecta y bellísima cara.

-Es que ya sabes, estuve muy deprimida y tuve que poner una coraza para que nadie vuelva a lastimarme-

Desvaneció la sonrisa

-Y te acostumbraste a las groserías- Dijo volviendo a sonreír

-Si- Interrumpió Jasper- Anda diciendo siempre "Maldito" "Endemoniado" "Idiota" "Estúpido" -. Ed, me dio una mirada de desaprobación, mientras la sangre se aglomeraba en mi rostro, tenía que desviar el tema… _Rápido, rápido, rápido._

-Tienes que ir a disculparte con Seth- Afirmé.

Pareció pensarlo un momento. Caminó por la pequeña habitación.

-¿Es obligatorio?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-Si- Respondió Jasper- El no hizo nada malo y tu le zampaste un golpe.

-Jasper tu no digas nada…-

…-Edward- Interrumpió Bella.

Me encogí de hombros, era cierto, le debía una a Jazzy.

-¿Me acompañas?-Le pedí entrecerrando los ojos, movió la cabeza asintiendo. Mientras yo me dirigía a abrir la puerta, si que era difícil disculparse.

…

Seth caminaba por el pasillo con una guitarra nueva en la mano, Leah iba pasos adelante.

-¡Seth!-Grité para que me escuchara. Los hermanos voltearon instintivamente hacia nosotros.

Al chico Clearwater se le dilataron las pupilas al vernos llegar juntos, caminé más rápido con el miedo latente de en que cualquier momento caería, suspiré emocionada al ver que llegaba donde él, entera.

-¿Qué…?-

…-Arreglamos- Le interrumpí retorciendo mis dedos nerviosa.

-Ok-Farfulló Leah totalmente hostil-Te grita, te humilla, sufres, te pide perdón y todo bien. ¡Genial!

-Leah… venía a pedirle disculpas tu hermano-Habló Edward manteniendo la cortesía. Luego se dirigió al chico que estaba estático- Discúlpame, enserio, pudiste pedir que me expulsaran y no lo hiciste, eres un gran tipo.

Silencio

-Sabía que algo no estaba bien, no sabía que exactamente; ese día estabas borracho y la gente ebria tiene cerrazón (*)- Explicó Seth- Y sabía que tenías futuro, es genial que estés de vuelta, yo no pediré que me expliquen su situación, me alegra ver de vuelta esa sonrisa en el rostro de Bella-

**Edward POV**

-Gracias-Balbuceé- Leah, discúlpame por alejarme de ti, espero que sigamos siendo amigos después de esto.

-Claro- respondió

-Edward-Llamó Tanya desde el pasadizo de la derecha, levanté mi mano para llamarla, se acercó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla- Hola chico- Su viste se fijó en Bella y luego revoloteó hacia la mía.

-Conversé con ella- Justifiqué

-Bien por ustedes- Afirmó sonriendo aunque veía una nota de tristeza en sus ojos. -¿Vieron el cartel de la puerta?-Cambió de tema.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Bella

Los demás esperamos expectantes su respuesta

-Se va a hacer como un concurso dentro de un mes, es como armar una banda-

-¿Cuál es el premio?-interrogué

-A que no adivinan- Advirtió divertida, los presentes pensamos por un momento y después de decir premios erróneos ella lo dijo- Grabar un magnífico y maravilloso disco.

-No puede ser- Gritó Leah abrazando a su hermano por la espalda

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta en "o"

-Y en informes me dieron este papel-Dijo la rubia extendiéndome el volante.

Comencé a leer en voz alta:

**QUIERO MI DISCO**

_Bases del concurso:_

_Se pueden armar grupos de hasta 3 personas_

_La canción a tocarse debe ser original_

_La letra de la canción NO deber ser obscena_

_El día de la presentación será el: 20 de Junio en el auditorio_

_Premios: _

_1er puesto: Grabar un disco totalmente gratis de doce canciones, once canciones escritas solo para el ganador, publicidad por la radio._

_2do puesto: Grabar una canción y pasarla por las radios de California._

_3er puesto: Ser los que abren y cierran el evento musical anual del conservatorio._

¡Esta es tu gran oportunidad! ¡NO FALTES!

-Wow, sí que habrá competencia-Anunció Seth- Imaginen los dos mil alumnos del conservatorio participando

Hice una mueca

-Bien, tenemos hasta el día de mi cumpleaños para prepararnos- Mascullé

-¡Oh!-Leah avanzó unos pasos y me examinó- Pobrecito ya va a tener diecinueve.

-Y tu veinte- Rió su hermano, para luego tratar de disimular tosiendo.

-Volvamos al tema-Dijo la chica Clearwater levemente sonrojada- ¿Cómo nos organizamos?

-Jasper, Bella y yo estamos en un grupo-Afirmé- Los Clearwater juntos con ¿Tanya?

Sentí la mirada de fuego de Leah

-Bien - Interrumpió Tanya dándose cuenta de lo sucedido- Igual pensaba hacerlo sola.

Se dio la vuelta despidiéndose con la mano y la perdimos de vista

-Que descortés-Gruñó su hermano- Papá se debe estar revolcando en su tumba, siempre nos enseñó lo educados que debemos de ser.

-Cállate ¿Quieres?-Interrumpió la aludida

Desde ese día, comenzamos a hacer prácticas "intensivas" y nos dábamos consejos entre todos, Bella ya estaba bajándole a sus groserías y yo estaba tratando de recompensar todo el tiempo que estuve alejado de su lado, Jasper fue evolucionando en muchos aspectos: Psicológico, musical y en lo del aprendizaje. Terminó en pocas semanas siendo prácticamente nuestro profesor, nos enseñaba la postura correcta que debíamos tener ante cada instrumento, como moderar nuestra voz y cosas por el estilo y en el conservatorio su padrino (Cada uno tiene un padrino o una madrina artista, que es quien nos paga nuestra estadía ahí) viendo lo gran artista que es, lo ayudó poniéndole un psicólogo, quien ha ayudado a que se desarrolle más.

Por otro lado lo que más me estaba afectando entre toda esta algarabía era cuanto me había alejado de Tanya, era una buena amiga que me ayudó en los momentos difíciles, tendría que hablar seriamente con ella y que me explique que era lo que estaba pasando.

…

Cerrazón: Torpeza o falta de capacidad para entender una cosa

Wow, ¿que se vendrá en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Creen que Ed y los Swan ganen? ¿Tal vez lo Clearwater? ¿O la pobre de Tanya? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

O.o OMG! Estamos martes. O.o Escribir…tengo que seguir…..


	16. Mi amiga Tanya

**Capítulo: Mi amiga Tanya**

Me dirigí a la sección "D" del pabellón femenino, al pasar las personas que se encontraban ahí me saludaban, me había hecho muy popular, por ser uno de los primeros puestos en el conservatorio y ser alumno guía -Ayuda a los que no comprenden y se retrasan- Jasper también hubiera sido alumno guía, solo que Bella no lo permitió diciendo que es muy pequeño-De edad- Para ya tener ese tipo de responsabilidades.

Llamé a la puerta y nadie me abrió, repetí lo mismo, pero el resultado fue igual, de regreso estuve pensando en donde podía estar y una vocecita, bueno en realidad mi estómago, me dijo que en la cafetería. Casi corriendo fui al establecimiento.

Vi su cabellera rubia-rojiza así que me dirigí para donde se encontraba, le puse una mano en el hombro y ella saltó en su asiento asustada, se volteó hacia mí y me miró con desaprobación.

-Me abstraigo mucho-Dijo dándole un sorbo a su café. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca y sacó una cajita larga envuelta en papel de regalo- Feliz cumpleaños- Sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias-murmuré abrazándola

Me senté al frente de Tanya mientras yo tomaba unos panes y los comía, ella se quedó perdida mirando al vació, después de un rato decidí hablarle ya que ella no dijo nada más:

-Tanya-

Levantó la mirada algo nerviosa

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Pregunté- Hace tiempo no te veo muy bien

-No es nada Edward, es solo que –Dudó- Estoy enamorada, de un idiota

Asentí

-¿No te corresponde?-

-Exacto – Removió su café con la cuchara- nunca nadie lo querrá como yo lo quiero, de eso puedo estar segura.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?-Interrogué

-Creo que no-Susurró, lo entendí, debería ser muy vergonzoso.

-Entonces-Concluí-¿Es por eso que estás así?

-Sí, es muy difícil no ser correspondida-Susurró

-Dímelo a mí, fue muy duro cuando Bella se metió con Jacob Black, en mi mente solo estaba: La perdí, la perdí, que terrible. Eres una hermosa persona, estoy seguro que ese muchacho se dará cuenta lo linda, amable, buena que eres, además de ser buena amiga y tener un magnífico sentido del humor-

Sonrió tristemente

-Pero-Seguí hablando- Cualquier cosa llámame, búscame, sabes que siempre seré tu amigo, no olvidaré que me ayudaste en el peor momento de mi vida he hiciste que no me echara al abandono, eres de las personas que se cuentan con los dedos, así que trata de superar todo o sobrellevarlo pues al final de aquel sendero habrá una persona ideal para ti-

Rompió a reír y contagiado de su risa pregunté:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hablaste como esas personas que te tocan la puerta para leerte la biblia, ya sabes los evangelistas-

Sonreí burlonamente

_ FLASH BACK (2 meses)_

Bella practica con la guitarra, pero su rostro está muy serio y las notas salen bruscas, me debato entre preguntarle lo que le pasa o callar y esperar a que se calme. Toco el piano pero me confundo al presionar las teclas, me desconcentro en pensar lo que le sucede, a veces deseo poder leer su mente.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-Pregunto algo incómodo

-Si-

-Te escucho-Mascullo parándome y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

-Tu y Tanya están muy unidos, no me agrada esta situación porque a veces me siento relegada-Suelta de sopetón –Debes arreglar eso, eres un muchacho con novia- Se señala algo molesta- Dile que guarde su distancia…si no quieres que se lo diga yo misma y no de muy buena manera.

-Yo se lo digo, pero sabes- Me acerco y levanto su mano izquierda para colocarla donde está el corazón- Este es enteramente tuyo

_ FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y desde hace dos meses trato de decirle a Tanya, que es mejor distanciarnos un poco, no dejar de ser amigos porque eso es imposible, solo decirle, que ya no puedo estar tanto tiempo a su lado, pues Bella es mi prioridad ahora.

-Tanya…-

Me miró asustada

-Tengo que irme, soy una de las primeras en salir a cantar hoy-Se paró y prácticamente salió corriendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco era como la décima vez que me evadía de esa forma.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia el auditorio ya iba a comenzar el concurso. Al entrar vi que me había equivocado, el concurso ya había comenzado.

Bella levantó la mano y sonrió palmeando un asiento, fui hacia ella.

-No puedo creer que todo el conservatorio esté aquí- Susurré cuando le besé la frente

-Hay mucha competencia- Dijo Jasper en un suspiro

Bella me pasó una mano por el rostro

-Somos buenos-

-No te confíes-

Pasaron cinco grupos más, uno de ellos tuvo una presentación, mala, he de admitirlo, al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo a última hora para lo de salir, si se quiere hacer algo de este tipo, se debe tener una preparación rigurosa, para que pueda uno tener la suficiente confianza de pararse en un escenario y disfrutar de la música.

-Hola, bueno el nombre que le hemos puesto al grupo es: No Doubt. La canción la creé yo se llama Don't speak, espero amigo de mi vida que te guste la canción-. Tanya habló justo cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía. Bella se puso rígida e instintivamente me abrazó en forma de marcar su territorio. Estaba confundido. ¿Tanya me dedicaría una canción?

Tú y yo  
solíamos estar juntos  
cada día, juntos siempre.

**Realmente siento  
que estoy perdiendo a  
mi mejor amigo  
no lo puedo creer  
que esto puede ser el fin.**

Parece que pensara que te  
estas dejando ir  
y si es real,  
bueno no quiero saber.

No hables  
se justo lo que estás diciendo  
así que por favor  
para de explicar  
no me digas porque duele.  
No hables  
se lo q estas pensando  
no necesito tus razones  
no me digas por que duele

Nuestras memorias  
ellas pueden ser invitadas  
pero algunas son medievales  
quizás frígidas

Como morimos, ambos tu y yo  
con la cabeza en mis manos  
me siento y lloro.

No hables  
se justo lo que estás diciendo  
así que por favor  
para de explicar  
no me digas porque duele.  
No hables  
se lo q estas pensando  
no necesito tus razones  
no me digas por que duele

Todo está terminando  
tengo que dejar de  
pretender quienes somos...

tu y yo  
puedo vernos morir... ¿lo  
estamos?

No hables  
se justo lo que estás diciendo  
así que por favor  
para de explicar  
no me digas porque duele.  
No, no  
No hables  
se lo q estas pensando  
no necesito tus razones  
no me digas por que duele  
no me digas por que duele

se justo lo que estás diciendo  
así que por favor  
para de explicar  
No hables, No  
hables, No hables,  
No...

Se lo q estas pensando  
no necesito tus razones  
Se que eres bueno,  
se que eres bueno,  
se que eres  
realmente bueno,  
no...

Lalalalalala  
lalalalalala  
no,no,uh,uuhh..

Calla, calla, amor mio  
calla, calla, amor mio  
calla, calla, **no  
hables porque te amo**

-Gracias-Susurró, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció tras la gran puerta de los camerinos

Estaba en shock, ¿Acaso lo último que dijo es "no hables porque te amo"? ¿Por esto me estaba esquivando? ¿Yo era el amor no correspondido que me contó en la cafetería?

-Edward- Mi novia pronunció lentamente mi nombre- Ve, habla con ella y no cometas nada imprudente, apúrate que faltan 4 números para que sea nuestro turno.

Jasper me levantó su puño en señal de advertencia

Corrí rápidamente a los camerinos.

La encontré en medio camino y la abracé

-Sabes que no puedo, de ninguna forma, eres mi amiga, y siempre te agradeceré que estuvieras a mi lado, sin ti no hubiera podido soportarlo, hiciste que mi corazón sanara, pero no puedo amarte-

-Cállate, Cullen- Dijo bruscamente- Seguiré siendo tu amiga, hasta el final, hasta cuando seas famoso y me mires por encima del hombro.

Reí bajito

-Gracias por todo, si supiera como poder pagarte…

…-Dame un beso y la deuda está saldada-Interrumpió

Temeroso suspiré y acerqué mi rostro al de ella.

Me alejé

-No puedo hacerlo-Renegué –No puedo hacérselo a Bella, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.

-Eres un buen chico, Ed-Murmuró besándome la mejilla y alejándose a paso presuroso- siempre seremos amigos, no lo olvides y no hay bronca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wow…se me han ocurrido más cosas y ahora sí, en el siguiente capítulo canta el grupo de Ed, el grupo de los Clearwater y se da a conocer al ganador.

Besos

PD: ¿No les dio pena Tanya? Pobrecilla.


	17. Es la hora

**Capítulo: Es la hora**

**Bella POV**

Pasaron varios grupos y yo me comencé a desesperar porque Edward no venía. Cuando el entró me dieron ganas de mandarlo a la porra por el susto.

-Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo-Renegué mientras le hacía señas a Jasper para que nos siguiera al camerino.

-Fui a dejar el regalo que me dio Tanya a los dormitorios-Afirmó

-Hablando de eso- Traté de ocultar mis celos inútilmente, provocando que reprimiera una carcajada.

-Quedamos bien-Murmuró

-Eso espero-

-Edward, Bella. Faltan solo dos grupos-Nos apuró mi hermano.

Al llegar a los camerinos pude ver la locura que era, gente gritando, gente sonriendo, algunos llorando decepcionados de sí mismos, otros preparándose, muchos temblando.

Comencé a calentar la voz a pesar de lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

Sonó el móvil de mi novio

_Alice_- Articulo con los labios, para luego alejarse.

Regresó sonriendo

-¿Qué dice?-Le pregunté

-Emmett ya está estudiando medicina y Rosalie química farmacéutica-Rompió a reír

-¡Pero si ni les gustaba estudiar! ¿Cómo llegaron a ser tan inteligentes en 7 meses?-Dije atónita

-Una cosa es que no les guste, otra que no puedan aprender muy rápido-Susurró Edward dándome un beso en la frente- No me has dado mi regalo

Me sonrojé, pensando en su regalo

-Luego te lo doy-Dije guiñándole el ojo, mientras que el sonrojo se hacía más prominente. Entendió la frase y no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Jasper, calienta la voz- Ordené desviando el tema. Mi hermano lo hizo al instante, comenzó con la segunda estrofa:

- Todos los días un sueño en California, Todas las noches las estrellas vienen a jugar. Deseo que siempre me sentí de esta mane…-Se tapó la boca avergonzado

Edward y yo rompimos a reír por su pequeño "gallo". Mi hermano ladeo la cabeza y comenzó de nuevo:

- Todos los días un sueño en Califor…-Se tapó la boca otra vez

Esto estaba raro

-Jasper, tu voz, no está bien-Murmuró Edward mirando el suelo

-Si está bien-Se tapó la boca por el mismo asunto

-No, no está bien, te está cambiando la voz- Habló Cullen con aspecto sombrío- A todos los chicos nos pasa en algún momento, creo, que no puedes salir a cantar en ese estado.

Sentí como si me inyectaran agua helada por las venas, por un momento no pude moverme y de pronto sentí que todo temblaba debajo de mí.

-¡Cantaré!-Gritó el rubio- ¡Lo haré!

Edward le puso una mano en el hombro, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, a mi hermano se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y murmuró algo como _eres malo_, trató de irse pero entre Ed y yo lo detuvimos. Se cruzó de brazos sentándose en medio del camerino.

-Tú tomas la guitarra y yo canto-Inquirió Edward

-No has practicado la canción, además tu siempre vas con los instrumentos- Comuniqué alarmada también con lágrimas en los ojos- Esto será un verdadero asco, Edward, deberíamos retirarnos.

-¿Y mandar a la porra nuestros deseos?-Preguntó dolido- Pensé que eras más fuerte, no podemos perder la guerra si no hemos combatido en ella, apóyame en esto, siempre te he apoyado a ti, es tu turno.

Eso me dejó sin habla, me crují los dedos y el cuello sopesando lo que él había dicho, era la hora de yo apoyarlo

-Cantemos-Afirmé

El presentador entró a los camerinos

-¿Listos?-Preguntó

-Eso creo-Respondimos al unisono

Caminamos hacia el estrado, las rodillas me temblaban, mis brazos temblaba…todo de mí temblaba. Edward repasaba la letra de la canción en voz baja.

-Hola- Dije tomando el micrófono- Bueno nosotros vamos a cantar la canción "SOMETHING ABOUT THE SUNSHINE". Y espero que de su total agrado.

Empezará el día con el cielo azul,  
Agarra sus persianas y vamos a dar un paseo.  
Desayuno por el océano,  
Haremos un almuerzo en la puesta del sol y la vid.

Todos los días un sueño en California,  
Todas las noches las estrellas vienen a jugar  
Deseo que siempre me sentí de esta manera

Hay algo sobre el bebé del sol  
Te estoy viendo en una nueva luz  
De esas mundo por primera vez del bebé  
¡Oooh! está bien  
Hay algo en la luz del sol  
hay algo en la luz del sol

En Hollywood estamos rockeando  
En Malibu que pasar el tiempo y frío  
¿Es todo acerca de los shopping  
de Melrose a Beverly Hills

En todas partes hay una escena y ahora estamos en ella  
No quiero pintar este pueblo solo,  
cuando te veo sonreír siempre me siento como en casa!

Hay algo en la luz del sol, baby!  
Te estoy viendo en una nueva luz  
una brisa de Los Ángeles con las palmeras  
¡Oooh! está bien

Ahora que estás aquí!  
(Ahora que estás aquí!)  
Es pronto claro  
(Es pronto claro)  
viniendo del sol », pensó!  
Nunca supe!  
Haga lo que haga, es mejor con usted!  
(Es mejor con usted)

Hay algo sobre el bebé del sol  
(Hay algo en él!)  
Te estoy viendo en una nueva luz  
(Nueva luz)  
Fuera de estos mundos para el bebé por primera vez (sí!)  
Oooh! está bien (que está bien!)

Hay algo sobre el bebé del sol  
(Hay algo en él!)  
Te estoy viendo en una nueva luz  
(Una luz completamente nueva)  
Fuera de estos mundos para el bebé por primera vez (ooh!)  
¡Oooh! está bien

Hay algo en la luz del sol, baby!  
(Algo al respecto!)  
Te estoy viendo en una nueva luz  
(Nueva luz!)  
una brisa de Los Ángeles con las palmeras  
¡Oooh! está bien (que está bien!) 

-Gracias-Dijo Edward sonriendo ampliamente

Al entrar al camerino, nos dimos un abrazo grupal.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba- Afirmé- Jasper tuvo algunos problemitas que casi ni se sintieron, pero todo lo demás estuvo ¡GENIAL!

El rubio se encogió de hombros

-Pensé que saldría mal-Volví a decir- ¡Solo a Jasper se le ocurre cambiar de voz en este momento!

Reímos tomando los vasos de gaseosa de una mesa con bocaditos

-Deséennos suerte chicos-Chilló Leah emocionada antes de entrar al escenario

Edward se acercó a grandes zancadas

-Espero que todos les salga perfecto-Bramó mi novio

-Gracias-Respondió Seth- Ustedes no estuvieron nada mal, serán una fuerte competencia

-Suerte-Coreamos Jazz y yo al unisono

Nos colocamos detrás de las cortinas cuando los Clearwater tomaron sus posiciones, varias personas también los querían ver desde el camerino, así que estábamos muy apretados y nos empujábamos unos a otros para tratar de ver su presentación. Que como era costumbre, siempre era estupenda.

-Hola, somos el grupo "Clearwater" y cantaremos: "This is real, This is me", espero que no nos tiren tomatazos- Bromeó Seth

Siempre he sido el tipo de chica  
Eso escondí mi rostro  
Por lo tanto miedo de decirle al mundo  
Lo que tengo que decir  
Pero tengo este sueño  
Derecho dentro de mí  
Voy a dejar que lo muestran, es el momento  
Para que lo sepan  
Para que lo sepan

Esto es real, esta soy yo  
Estoy exactamente donde se supone que debo ser, ahora  
Voy a dejar que la luz brille sobre mí  
Ahora he encontrado, lo que soy  
No hay manera de retenerlo dentro de  
No más escondidos que quiero ser  
Este soy yo

¿Sabes lo que es  
Para sentirse tan en la oscuridad  
Soñar con una vida  
Cuando tú eres la estrella brillante  
A pesar de que parece  
Como si fuera demasiado lejos  
Tengo que creer en mí mismo  
Es la única manera de

Esto es real, Esta soy yo  
Estoy exactamente donde se supone que debo ser, ahora  
Voy a dejar que la luz brille sobre mí  
Ahora he encontrado, lo que soy  
No hay manera de retenerlo dentro de  
No más escondidos que quiero ser  
Este soy yo

Eres la voz que escucho dentro de mi cabeza  
La razón por la que estoy cantando  
Necesito encontrarte, tengo que encontrarte  
Eres la pieza perdida que necesito  
La canción dentro de mí  
Necesito encontrarte, tengo que encontrarte

Esto es real, esta soy yo  
Estoy exactamente donde se supone que debo ser, ahora  
Voy a dejar que la luz brille sobre mí  
Ahora he encontrado, lo que soy  
No hay manera de retenerlo dentro de  
No más escondidos que quiero ser  
Este soy yo  
Eres la pieza perdida que necesito  
La canción dentro de mí (esta soy yo)  
Eres la voz que escucho dentro de mi cabeza  
La razón por la que estoy cantando  
Ahora he encontrado, lo que soy  
No hay manera de retenerlo dentro de  
No más escondidos que quiero ser  
Este soy yo

La gente aplaudió histérica, ellos cantaron más que asombroso.

Siguieron pasando los grupos, muy buenos, como también algunos muy malos. Pero todos tenían el mismo ideal. De esa forma las horas trascurrieron, los nerviosismos se hacían mayores.

Dentro de media hora nos darían los resultados y nadie estaba preparado para perder

No servía el agua de azar

No servía la manzanilla

No servía el té de tilo

No servía los métodos extraños de respiración

No servía imaginarte en un campo donde todo estaba tranquilo

No servía nada

A la hora prevista, nos mandaron a llamar solo a los participantes, en el mismo lugar donde tuvimos esa presentación. Sentía que el corazón se me saldría de lo rápido que palpitaba. Edward me apretaba la mano derecha y Jasper la otra como era de costumbre.

-Valoramos lo que han hecho, no muchas personas tienen el suficiente coraje para subirse al estrado y mostrar lo que tienen, así que un aplauso para todos-Chilló el presentador. Hicimos lo que dijo –Es la hora que muchos esperaban, y los que no lo han conseguido no se desanimen, porque cuando se cierra una puerta…-

…-Nos podemos meter por la ventana-Afirmó Seth haciéndonos soltar varias carcajadas.

-Exacto-Dijo el mismo hombre de cabello negro, ojos marrones y saltones, labios delgados, cara ovalada. Abrió un folder y comenzó con voz fuerte- El tercer puesto es para…. Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton, quienes serán los que abrirán y cerraran el evento que hacemos todos los años, fuertes aplausos para ellos.

Aplaudimos

El segundo puesto, no fue una sorpresa que ellos lo obtuvieran a decir verdad, sabíamos que estos chicos se las traían, porque desde su ingreso…fueron becados por su talento, consiguieron ganarse digámosle "Un altar en este centro" felicidades, Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan y Jasper Swan, que ganaron poder grabar una canción que se difundirá por todas las emisoras de California.

Fuertes aplausos también.

Salté a abrazar a mis chicos, era genial, con un cambio de última hora y todo, resultamos siendo los segundos.

-El primer puesto, fue un empate-Rió entre dientes- Felicidades hermanos Clearwater, Tanya Denali y equipo. Ganadores de la grabación de un disco…respectivamente.

-MARAVILLOSO-Gritaron abrazándose

Pude ver la felicidad en los rostros de las personas, la tristeza y la decepción también en otros, pero como habían dicho: Cuando la puerta se cierra, tal vez podemos entrar por la ventana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lamento haberme demorado tanto

Gracias por leerme y esperarme

Atte: Mayra


	18. Dejar atrás

**Capítulo: Dejar atrás **

-Será grandioso, todo lo de la grabación-Murmuré yendo con Edward y Jasper a mi habitación

-Una experiencia maravillosa-

Jasper asintió, no había hablado absolutamente nada después de su "incidente"

-Jazz, dí algo-Inquirí cruzándome de brazos

Movió la cabeza negando

Llegamos a la puerta de mi cuarto

-Escúchame muy bien rubio-Dijo Edward con voz amenazante, haciendo que mis ojos casi se salieran de las cuencas-Te doy dos dólares y te vas a tu cuarto a dormir ¿Por favor? ¿Sí?

Mi hermano extendió la mano y Ed depositó los dos dólares. Contó el dinero mientras se iba.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Pregunté

Se encogió de hombros

-Quiero mi regalo-Esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Parecía que mi corazón tendría una combustión de lo rápido que estaba yendo.

Me sonrojé, era inevitable… siempre le pertenecería, no podía estar alejada de él, porque era mi necesidad, mi vicio, cuánto tiempo lo había extrañado, cuánto tiempo por una estúpida confusión estuvimos distanciados…y amándonos odiosamente.

Los ojos se me anegaron, no quería volver a estar lejos de él

Alargó la mano y me limpió una lágrima que se desbordó por mi mejilla

-No llores, estoy aquí ahora, siendo feliz así y te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

Se acercó y depositó un dulce beso en mis labios, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, me desconecté de la tierra, parecía que estaba flotando, mi mundo era él, todo siempre lo había hecho por él y cada día al levantarme mi primer pensamiento era: Te amo Edward.

-Quédate conmigo hasta el fin de nuestros días-

-Iría contigo hasta al fin del mundo, me quedaría contigo hasta que la tierra se vuelva polvo-Murmuré aún junto a sus labios

-Dios me ha bendecido poniéndote en mi camino, nadie en el mundo será más feliz que yo-Susurró poniendo su frente contra la mía- Nadie

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y lo hice pasar

Se quedó observando el interior del cuarto. Me puse de puntitas le dí un beso agarrándolo desprevenido. Sus ojos me miraron con un brillo extraño. Mi corazón repiqueteó rápidamente.

Me besó me nuevo y lentamente bajó a mi cuello. Estiré la mano y apagué la luz, lo sentí sonreír, mientras con lentitud desabrochaba mi blusa y esta vez no me dió vergüenza que me viera así, quería darle todo de mí, volverle a expresar todo lo que siento hacia él.

Levanté su rostro y aún a oscuras lo podía ver con claridad, tan perfecto como siempre y como para el resto de mi vida: Solo mío.

Le quité el polo azul con dificultad pues él era más alto que yo. Nuestros labios hicieron contacto y como por milésima vez mi corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho, retrocedimos unos pasos hasta caer sobre la cama. Poco después ya estábamos listos para unirnos nuevamente.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos contrariada por las sensaciones cuando el acto se consumó.

-Te amo-Susurré

-Yo también-Respondió

Abrí los ojos. Tenía todos los músculos agarrotados.

Estaba recargada al pecho de Edward, su respiración era acompasada.

Recordé un episodio de tiempo atrás al verlo dormir.

-¿Edward?-Pregunté

-Estoy dormido, lo juro-Respondió

Rodeé los ojos

-Edward, no estás dormido, te quiero hacer una pregunta-Murmuré

Abrió los ojos

-Me ponen de los nervios tus preguntas, dime cuál es-

-Aquel día que quise aclarar las cosas contigo y fui a tu habitación-Guardé silencio un momento, no me gustaba hablar del tema- Te desperté y sonreíste ¿Por qué lo hiciste si estábamos "peleados"?-

-Y luego te grité cosas feas- Continuó, pareció ordenar sus ideas- Bueno, ese día no puedo olvidar, me acuerdo hasta de que color eran las medias que traías.

Hice una mueca, yo también recordaba todo

-Pues, soñaba que me despertabas y ahí no estábamos peleados, éramos más felices que nunca, es porque dicen que nuestros sueños son nuestros más sinceros deseos, los más profundos del alma y yo solo quería estar bien contigo- Me miró a los ojos y aquel verde esmeralda me envolvió como siempre- Mi orgullo pudo más y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento…

…-Shhh-Le interrumpí- Ya está bien todo. Ahora hay un problema mucho más importante Edward- Dije muy seria, pareció asustarse, esperó a que siguiera- No sé dónde está mi ropa.

Rió suavemente

-No sé para que las necesitas-

-Cómo que no sabes, para ponérmelas obvio-Respondí

-No las necesitas-Alzó mi rostro y me besó, pude ver en sus ojos el mismo brillo que ayer en la noche.

Sonreí

**Una semana después**

-La canción la grabaremos dentro de una semana-Comunicó el director-Pero me tienen que firmar esto.

Nos tendió una hoja, donde estaba escrito el pequeño contrato por la canción.

-Uno cosa más, Isabella, usted firmaría por Jasper también ya que él es menor de edad-

Asentí

Tomé el bolígrafo y después de leer firmé, Edward hizo lo mismo.

**Tanya POV**

Me quedé mirando el celular, Edward antes me llamaba para decirme que estaba haciendo y simplemente ahora ya casi no hablábamos nada.

Tal vez ya se ha olvidado de mí y que solo necesitó donde apoyarse en su pelea con Bella.

Di un largo suspiro

Con cada segundo siento que mi corazón se desgarra al no tenerlo cerca, me duele pensar que al decirle mis sentimientos lo he espantando, era solo que ya no podía más…porque tener todo esto adentro era horrible, y debo admitir que dentro de mí albergaba la esperanza que se diera cuenta que me quería, y no fue así.

Estoy completamente segura que nadie lo querrá como yo lo hago, porque estaría dispuesta a todo por él.

Un día dije que curaría su corazón, lo hice…pero dañando el mío. Sabía que pasaría esto, era como un presentimiento, y aún así me dejé llevar pensando que cuando esté totalmente repuesto volvería a confiar en otras personas. Ha sido mi peor error.

A pesar de todo esto no importa con quien esté: Amo que él sea feliz, aún a costa de mi desgracia.

Me limpié las lágrimas que se habían desbordado, ya no quería más esto, de eso estaba segura.

Tomé mis maletas y salí dejando mí ahora "antigua habitación".

Ya no lo vería y tal vez así, de esta forma conseguiría olvidarlo.

Hace unos día pedí mi cambio a cualquiera de los conservatorios y me permitieron irme a uno en Arizona, la grabación de mi disco se hará allá-Me encogí de hombros-Espero poder dejar todo atrás, recuerdos, dolor y sobre todo mi amor no correspondido con Edward Cullen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por leerme

Mayra


	19. Resultados

**Capítulo: Resultado**

**Bella POV**

-¡No está Tanya!-Gritó Edward algo exasperado, lo miré fijamente mientras yo me frotaba la cabeza porque me dolía, y le respondí tranquilamente:

-Deberías preguntarle al director si pasó algo con ella-

Apretó los puños frustrado, no me gustaba verlo así, quise abrazarlo, me incorporé y me fui acercando. De pronto sentí que el piso se movía a mis pies y el aturdimiento se apoderaba de mi mente, el lugar oscureció y sentía que la cabeza me pesaba más de lo normal.

Edward me atrapó antes de estamparme contra el suelo

-Bella, Bella-Me llamó

No supe cuando había cerrado los ojos, pero me sorprendí al abrirlos

-¿Qué pasó?-Pregunté, mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal, tosí para aclararme la garganta.

-Te desmayaste-Susurró- Jamás había sentido tanto miedo

Me acurrucó cerca de él, fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación. Esto era la enfermería.

Traté de descifrar el rostro de Edward, se veía como preocupado

-Sabes- Intenté cambiarle de tema- Quiero probar betún, sé que es loco pero se me ha antojado.

Reí ampliamente, para luego clavarle la vista y verlo muy serio

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y con su voz aterciopelada susurró:

-Mareos, dolores de cabeza, desmayos, antojos locos y sobre todo no nos hemos…"protegido" cuando… ya sabes-

Tardé medio segundo en entenderlo

-Oh-Fue lo único que salió de mis labios

-Si mis sospechas son ciertas…tal vez lo mejor fuera regresar a Forks, no tenemos dinero Bella, sabes que mis padres sí, ellos podrían ayudarnos…-

…-¡¿Qué estás hablando? ¡¿Tirar todo a la basura? ¡¿Botar todo? ¡¿Después de haberle quitado esta oportunidad a otras personas? ¡Prefiero cantar en los autobuses!- Chillé asustada, jamás volveré a casa, es terrorífico pensar en los gritos de mi madre, estoy mejor así, aquí.

-Hay que esperar que salen los análisis-

Miré mi brazo y noté que había un pedazo de algodón en él

-¿Me sacaron sangre?- Traté de no imaginarme la escena

-Te hubieras opuesto si te lo pedía consiente-

Asentí para luego abrir los ojos ampliamente y preguntar

-¿Dónde se encuentra Jasper?-

-Está tomando desayuno en la cafetería, estuvo aquí un rato y luego le pedí que vaya a comer algo-Le toqué el rostro agradeciéndole internamente.-Deberías dejarle respirar un poco, si por ti fuera lo encerrarías en una caja de cartón.

No le dije nada porque tuve un leve dolor en el pecho

-¿Te pasa algo?-

Negué con la cabeza

Las horas pasaron rápido, Edward y Jasper me ayudaron a irme a mi habitación, en la noche Edward fue a recoger los exámenes que me habían practicado, esta vez el podía salir pues era un motivo de "emergencia" y el director le dio permiso. Mi hermano no se separó de mí.

-Jasper, no voy a pasar a mejor vida, y si me desmayo corres y le avisas a alguien-

-O te dejo morir-

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras él se encogía de hombros

Edward llegó a la habitación y entró sin tocar haciéndome saltar en mi cama. Traía el sobre blanco en las manos que evidentemente aún estaba sellado.

-Ábrelo-Pedí

_Que sea lo que Dios quiera_

Despegó el papel y sacó una hoja, comenzó a leer en silencio y luego termino en voz alta:

-Problema encontrado: Baja de los niveles de eritrocitaria, por lo tanto problemas hemoglobínicos-

Pestañé confundía unas cuantas veces

-No entiendo-

-Ni yo-Afirmó Edward, sacando su celular, me pregunté a quien llamaría-¿Aló? Si Emmett, quisiera saber que es tener bajo los niveles de eritrocitaria y tener problemas hemoglobínicos ¿Tal vez lo sabes tú? -

**Edward POV**

-¿No es obvio?-Preguntó la osa

-Para mí no-

Suspiró frustrado

-Anemia-Contestó mientras me quedaba pasmado por la respuesta- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Ese es el resultado de Bella en un examen médico-

Se hizo un silencio prolongado

-Mira Eddie, no te asustes, estoy buscando en este librote de cochinada lo de la anemia, espérame y te digo que puedes hacer-

No respondí y tuve que esperar unos momentos

-Lo tengo, esta enfermedad sucede por la falta de hierro ¿Alguno vez has probado sangre?-

-¿Eh?-

-Cuando te cortas un dedo, nunca te lo has metido en la boca y has sentido el sabor metálico que este sabe ¿Verdad?-

-Si-Respondí

-Pues bien, eso es hierro, que es muy importante para el desarrollo del cuerpo, no es para ponerse a llorar, cómprale suplementos alimenticios con hierro, como sé que no tienes dinero solo dale alimentos como la lechuga, soja, espinacas y miel. Verás que rápido se recupera, hay, creo que el profesor ya se dio cuenta que estoy hablando por celular, nos vemos, Ed-

-Adiós- susurré pero él ya había colgado.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Bella?-Interrogó el rubio. Miré a mi novia quien me observaba precavidamente

-Anemia-

Bella soltó un suspiro

Le expliqué lo poco que mi hermano me había contado, le dije lo que debía de comer para mejorar.

Los días pasaron sin mayores noticias, todo los momentos me pasaba pendiente de Bella, le hacía comer muchos alimentos con hierro a pesar de su negativa y su incansable "Estoy bien, Edward, entiéndelo"

No supe más de Tanya a pesar que intenté averiguar sobre ella

Mis hermanos me prestaron dinero, ya que queríamos hacer que la distribución de nuestra canción no sea solo en California, si no en otros estados más.

Jasper, Bella y yo estábamos desayunando, cuando en la cafetería prendieron la radio

Empezará el día con el cielo azul,  
Agarra sus persianas y vamos a dar un paseo.  
Desayuno por el océano,  
Haremos un almuerzo en la puesta del sol y la vid.

Todos los días un sueño en California,  
Todas las noches las estrellas vienen a jugar  
Deseo que siempre me sentí de esta manera

Miré a mis acompañantes

-¡Nuestra canción!-Gritó Bella

El rubio y yo habíamos quedado en shock

-Somos nosotros-Logré decir por fin

-¡Marilyn!-Le avisó Jasper a la jefa de la cafetería- Por favor súbale el volumen, es la canción que grabé con mis hermanos.

Una sonrisa se formó por mis labios, el ya me consideraba parte de su familia, como su hermano.

Le despeiné el cabello con una mano.

-Salud por nuestra canción Something about the sushine-Proclamé alzando el vaso de leche.

Bella alzó el vaso de leche de soja, al igual que Jazz

-Salud-Dijeron en coro mientras los chocábamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me hubiera gustado continuar el capítulo….hacerlo más largo, pero tengo un dolor de cabeza que no me deja ni pensar.

Espero que me comprendan, el siguiente si va a ser larguito, Gracias por leerme


	20. Comienzo

**Capítulo: Comienzo**

**Bella POV**

Jasper y yo en los próximos meses terminamos la secundaria por el método de acelerado en el conservatorio. El terminó un poco después que yo obviamente, no hubo ningún tipo de ceremonia como lo hubiera esperado, solo nos dieron nuestro certificado a nombre de la nación sobre los estudios concluidos.

El tiempo pasó normal y divertido con la buena enseñanza que nos daban, Jasper todos los lunes a las 5:00 pm asistía a una terapia especial con el Psicólogo que su padrino o madrina le había puesto.

Al cumplirse los dos años en el conservatorio de música de San Francisco, tuvimos que hacer prácticas didácticas, como cantar comprobando el verdadero tono de nuestra voz, la especialización en cada instrumento que aprendimos-Una parte que para mí fue muy difícil ya que mis dedos se ponían de lo más torpes, no cooperaban conmigo- También lo que hicimos fue como reconocer las notas de una canción y plasmarlos en un pentagrama subiéndole, bajándole los tonos para acomodarlo a nuestro tipo de voz.

Después tuvimos que hacer como unas cuantas prácticas escritas, otras orales. Parecía universidad, si no aprobábamos no podíamos "graduarnos" Al fin y al cabo lo conseguimos después de casi cuatro años de haber pisado ese lugar.

-Tal vez algún día nos veremos otra vez-Susurró Leah mientras me abrazaba.

-Seguro-Respondí para luego abrazar a Seth- Hay extrañaré tus locuras

-Leah, tus consejos son de lo mejor, que distinto va ser hablar solo por el móvil-Afirmó Edward

-Chau-Fue lo único que dijo Jasper cuando abrazó a los Clearwater.

Suspiré tratando de controlar las lágrimas

Luego les dimos la espalda y salimos por el gran portón que alguna vez nos vió entrar

-Bien, estamos como la primera vez que llegamos a California, no tenemos donde quedarnos-Exclamó algo frustrado

Sonreí

-En realidad no, he encontrado un lugar, mientras el director no te dejaba salir, Jazzy me ayudaba- Me quedé callada y el esperó que continúe-EL problema es que toda la vida no vamos a estar dependiendo de tus hermanos, Alice ya tiene 15 años y va cumplir 16, los adolescentes necesitan salir con sus amigos y no creo que sea bueno que le quitemos el dinero de eso. Emmett anda de novio con Rose, ellos deben de salir de tiempo en tiempo y creo que es malo que les "pidamos" tan seguido.

-Deberíamos trabajar-interrumpió Jasper

-Bella, es solo prestado, tengo fe de que algún día le devolveremos todo y más, mis padres los apoyan porque ya te he dicho que están muy, muy, muy, pero muy lejos de ser pobres. A ellos no se les está haciendo difícil esto, a las justas nos están mandando menos de la mitad de su mesada semanal, no sé si me entiendes-

Asentí, estaba bien que sean "ricos", pero no como para quitarles por nada su dinero

-Y lo del trabajo que sugiere Jasper es obvio, no me quedaré sin hacer nada y solo viviendo de las propinas que le dan mis padres a mis hermanos.

-Vamos al departamento entonces-Dije jalándolo del brazo

Era un lugar pequeñísimo, teníamos dos cuartos y la mitad de la sala, porque también habían dos hermanos ahí, hicieron una separación con tripleys para el ambiente. No sociabilizaban mucho, creo que se llamaban Jane y Alec. Solo los veíamos cuando tenían que salir o entrar en el apartamento.

Conseguimos trabajar por las noches en un bar tocando un poco de música, al menos ya no presionábamos tanto a la familia de Edward, porque estábamos pagando nuestros propios gastos. Era bueno, no como había deseado pero al menos era un comienzo. Además nos llegaba un poco más cuando las personas bajaban la canción Something about the sushine por Itune de Apple.

Al salir de trabajar vi un gran letrero que decía: "Este 9 de Setiembre aniversario de California, ven y disfruta de buena música con los grupos musicales de este lugar" y más abajo daban la dirección del lugar donde sería.

Me giré a mis acompañantes

-Vamos-Inquirí- Tal vez nos puedan considerar y salgamos a tocar

-¿Puede ser mañana después del desayuno? Si no me desmayaré-Preguntó Edward caminando despacio

-Sí, pero al menos en tu celular apunta la dirección-Sugerí.

Hizo lo que le pedí

-Tengo sueño-Murmuró Jasper entrecerrando los ojos

Llegamos rápidamente a dormir, Jasper se fue a su habitación y yo fui a la mía con Edward. A penas toqué la almohada me sumergí en un profundo sueño

**Edward POV**

Y otra noche más la vi dormir a mi costado, la atraje hacia mi pecho y besé su frente. Aún no me lo creía, a pesar de todas las dificultades que teníamos yo era muy feliz a su lado. Mi corazón latía rápidamente cuando sus ojos chocolates me miraban, cuando su mano me acariciaba el rostro o cuando sus labios tocaban los míos.

No pude evitar sonreír y volver a besar su frente

-Eres la persona más especial en mi vida-Musité y de esa forma acurrucándome a su lado me quedé dormido.

-¡Au!-Gritó Bella haciéndome saltar en la cama.

Soñoliento me senté y no la ví. Desvié la mirada al suelo y ella estaba ahí

-¿Qué haces en el piso?-Pregunté bostezando

-Besando ácaros-Respondió haciendo una mueca

-¿Enserio?-

Me fulminó con la mirada

-Ayuda a levantarme-Gruñó

Me recosté nuevamente en la cama

-Hay que pereza-Exclamé estirándome

Ella se levantó y me tiró la almohada encima

-No te amargues, ven y dame un beso ahora mismo, mátame de amor-Dije teatralmente

Rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba

Cuando fuimos a hacer el desayuno Jasper ya había puesto el agua en la tetera para el café. Durante el desayuno mantuvimos una charla trivial, sobre programas de la televisión, músicas y sobre el plan de "aniversario de California".

Hasta que nos tocaron la "separación" de la sala

Me levanté de la mesa y jalé un poco de tripley, para ver a Jane, vestida elegantemente con un traje gris, su maquillaje era escuro que la hacía ver más seria. Me pregunté cuantos años tenía, cuando la ví la primera vez parecía 15, tal vez 16 y ahora de esta forma 18 o tal vez 19.

-Hola-Dije tímidamente

-Buenos días-Saludó- Como sabes, "esto"- Agarró el tripley y lo examinó con desgano-No retiene los sonidos cuando debería y al estar desayunando junto a mi hermano, escuchamos su conversación, sobre que ustedes quieren presentarse en el aniversario.

Entrecerré los ojos

-Mi padre es uno de los organizadores del evento, tal vez pueda hablar con él y así ustedes puedan tocar ahí- Suspiró

Abrí los ojos ampliamente

-OH, sería genial, te lo agradecería mucho-Yo aún estaba desconcertada por su actitud, pero luego me puse seria- ¿A cambio de qué?

Sonrió sombríamente

-Reorganizar la distribución del departamento, si no te has dado cuenta, nosotros nos quedamos sin cocina-

Reímos

-Me parece bien-Exclamé

-Ahora me deben dar nombre del grupo, integrantes, género musical-Explicó

Asentí

-Ya mismo-Respondí

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por el amor de Jacob, ya los saqué del conservatorio! Ya era hora!

Ahahaha ya, por fin, tengo más "libertad" para escribir sin ellos encerrados. Bien, los hermanos Vulturis no son tan malos después de todo.

Gracias por leerme, no sean sin vergüenzas xD y déjenme review.


	21. Padrino

**Capítulo: Padrino**

Jane se asomó cuando ya había pasado 5 minutos de haber entrado a comunicarle todo a Edward. El se encontraba apuntando todo lo que la chica Vulturi había pedido.

-Será mejor si los tres van-Sugirió-Estoy segura que a mi padre le encantará verlos.

Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor improvisado

-¿Vamos?-Le pregunté a Jasper

-Bueno-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Vamos Edward?-Me volví hacia él

-Iré donde tu vayas-

Jane bufó

-Mi padre es un hombre de negocios, no tiene todo el día para esperarlos y me tengo que ir ya, para comenzar a trabajar-Inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-En cinco minutos estamos listos-Pedí

La rubia asintió dándose media vuelta y adentrándose a su "lado" del apartamento.

**Jane POV**

Marqué al teléfono de la empresa

-Buenos días habla a corporaciones Vulturi, le atiende Gianna Vennedeti-

-Gianna, soy yo, pásame con mi papá-Gruñí

-AH, señorita, buenos días, el señor Aro está ocupado en estos momentos…-

-…Dile que ya voy con "ellos" en unos minutos-La interrumpí

-Oh Dios ¿Con "ellos"?-Preguntó de chismosa ¿Qué diablos le importaba a ella? No le contesté, ella sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba enfadada.

-Ya la comunico-Su voz sonó temblorosa

Esperé unos momentos

-¿Dice Gianna que ya vienes y "ellos" también?-Preguntó papá con notable alegría

-Buen día padre y exactamente eso-Comuniqué reprimiendo una carcajada por su reacción.-Solo quería avisarle ya que en 30 minutos estaremos allá.

-Muy bien, justo a una fecha propicia-

-Alec me ayudó mucho-

-Mis hijos son geniales, y justo una semana antes de regresarme a Italia, saben que se quedarán a cargo de la compañía aquí ¿No es cierto?-Preguntó con sorna

La sorpresa invadió mi cuerpo

-¿De verdad?-Pregunté con los ojos ampliamente abiertos

-Por supuesto cariño, que eficiencia-Me elogió- Ten en cuenta que me llevo a Gianna

Sonreí

-Entonces en un rato estamos por allá-Me despedí

- Arrivederci (*)-

-Vi ringrazio, Ti amo papà (*)-Y colgué

Mientras esperaba que los de al lado terminaran de alistarse le conté todo a Alec, quien se emocionó igual o más que yo.

-Aunque me va a dar pena no regresar a Italia-Expresó con la cabeza gacha

Lo despeiné y luego me erguí cuando tocaron la basura de tripley

-¡Jane!-Exclamó riendo-Me da pena, es mi país- Nosotros estábamos hablando en Italiano pues, era nuestro idioma natal.

Cambié de tema

-Teniendo tanto dinero tenemos que vivir aquí-Me quejé murmurando muy cerca de la oreja de mi acompañante mientras este asentía.-Todo sea por los caprichitos de nuestro padre.

-¿Nos vamos muchachos?-Preguntó Edward asomando la cabeza

-Claro-Afirmé haciendo con un ademán para que me siguieran

Alec los invitó a llevarlos en su auto, y estos se sorprendieron de que mi hermano tenga coche. Swan no paraba de agradecerme el hecho de que les hiciera tremendo favor, yo solo le sonreía…falsamente. EL chico rubio se dedicó a ver por la ventana y Edward estuvo escuchando música de su Ipod. ¡Que reproductor de música tan arcaico!

El automóvil se detuvo delante del gran edificio, que sobre él con letras grandes y negras decía "Volturi Corporation".

-Bienvenidos-Dije orgullosa de lo que tenía mi familia

Les indiqué el camino por donde ir, hasta que llegamos a la oficina indicada.

Gianna se levantó en el acto, un tanto sonrojada al ver a Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Vennedeti, dile a papá que estamos aquí-Inquirió Alec

La secretaria prácticamente corrió hacia adentro.

Tamborilee los dedos sobre el escritorio- Respiré suavemente para relajarme- No era muy seguido que lo viera pues siempre andaba en presidencia y el trabajo lo absorbía, nuestros encuentros a pesar de trabajar en la misma empresa se reducían a:

*Juntas de la directiva

*Papeles a firmar

Como también estaban:

*Cumpleaños

*Navidades

*Viajes a Italia por motivo de que nuestra madre nos llamaba

-El señor Aro, dice que pueden pasar-Explicó la encargada. Sonreí mientras avanzaba sin mirar a los de atrás.

Entré intempestivamente a la oficia, papá, quien se encontraba cómodamente recostado sobre el respaldar de su silla giratoria, traía una amplia sonrisa que lo hacía ver diez años menos.

Me acerqué y deposité un sonoro beso en su mejilla, Alec se acercó y besó su frente mientras que yo me colocaba detrás de nuestros invitados.

-Bu…bu…buen día, se…señor-Tartamudeó Bella y estuve a punto de tirarle un palmazo en la espalda para que hablara bien.

-Oh, compañeros-Expresó papá abriendo los ojos ampliamente a la vez que se incorporaba-Edward Cullen, Jasper e Isabella Swan.

Los mencionados quedaron en shock

-¿Cómo ustedes sabe nuestros sombres?-Preguntó Edward

Alec tosió tratando de disimular una carcajada, le tiré un codazo amistoso haciendo que se le vaya abajo el trabajo de tratar de esconder la risa.

-Primero que nada- Papá ignoró nuestra actitud- Les pido que tomen asiento-. Luego se dirigió a nosotros.-Hijos míos, si quieren pueden quedarse.

Sonreí sentándome en una silla aledaña al escritorio, mi hermano me imitó con la silla del otro costado, esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Los demás se sentaron, con la curiosidad resplandeciendo en sus rostros

-Se estarán preguntando cómo se sus nombres, muy fácil, se de ustedes desde hace casi 4 años, claro, - Meditó un rato –Es que yo, los apadriné en el conservatorio de música de San Francisco

**Edward POV**

-Usted fue-Exclamé emocionado- No sabe cuánto le estoy agradecido.

Asintió

-Pero tuviste unos cuantos tropiezos, me enteré que pegaste a un chico en el rostro-Comunicó y no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar cuando estrellé mi puño en la cara de Seth.

-Gracias por todo-Dijo Bella, tratando de desviar la atención hacia ella.

-No tienen que agradecerme nada muchachos-Su mirada se ensombreció- Todo tiene que tener su recompensa ¿verdad?-

-Ajam-Masculló Jasper

-Quiero que participen en este festival por el aniversario de California- Explicó sin rodeos, el señor Vulturi era muy bueno- Pero quiero que me "paguen" lo que he invertido en ustedes… haciéndolo gratis-. No, no era nada bueno.

-Pero, ser padrino es algo que hace voluntariamente-Espetó Bella removiéndose incómoda en su asiento, no tenemos porque pagarle, toda la vida le estaremos agradecidos, pero nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de pagarle, estamos en una situación económica bastante mala- Eso me hizo pensar en que Jane y Alec estuvieron viviendo con nosotros solo para traernos ante su padre.

-Puede ser una gran oportunidad para que muestren su talento-Suspiró- van haber muchos representantes de grupos musicales y bla, bla pueden tener suerte.

-¿Y cuánto les están pagando a cada grupo que se presenta?-Preguntó Jasper

-30 mil dólares-Respondió Alec cuando agarraba un caramelo del tazón que reposaba sobre el escritorio.

Pestañé sorprendido, un silencio sepulcral recorrió la instancia hasta que yo mismo la rompí

-Eso es explotarnos, podemos negarnos…-

…-No claro que no-Interrumpió Bella- Al entrar al conservatorio firmamos un papel, donde decía que si algún día nuestro padrino o madrina se nos presentaba, estaba en todo su derecho de pedir nuestro apoyo para uno de sus proyectos, claro… solo uno-Bella le extendió el papel donde habíamos anotado nuestros datos.

-Yo también tengo los papeles, facturas que abalan que soy su "padrino", si quieren se los enseño-

Negué con la cabeza no era necesario

-Nos vemos el Lunes aquí-Dijo Jane sonriendo, tenía la sonrisa tan escalofriante como su padre- Para hacer las prueba de sonido, ah, cambien de canción Something about the sushine ya…pasó de "moda". Parece que no les fue muy bien con ella, hay personas que alcanzan el éxito con tan solo una canción.

-Basta Jane-Traté de controlarme pero la irritación se filtró por mi voz. A veces desearía ser un mago agitar mi barita y desaparecer las personas que no me agradan, sin embargo soy un hombre de carne y hueso y lo único que debo hacer es enfrentarme a mis problemas, para hacerme fuerte, maduro y con una amplia visión.

-Vendremos el lunes-Afirmó Bella- Y nos vamos

Me paré con desgano y junto a Jasper avancé y antes de salir por la puerta hablé:

-Que tengan buenas tardes y que el de arriba los perdone-

Vulturi explotó en carcajadas

-No hay nadie más arriba que yo-

-Cullen, les obsequio todas las cosas del apartamento, no quiero volver ahí jamás-Afirmó Alec cogiendo otro caramelo.

Negué con la cabeza mientras salía con el ánimo por los suelos, todo lo que hubiéramos podido hacer con $ 30.000.

Nos subimos a un autobús pues no nos alcanzaba dinero para un taxi, al sentarme pateé algo, miré hacia abajo y vi un libro, estiré el brazo y lo cogí en mis manos: El Secreto por Rhonda Byrne.

"_Todos tus problemas tienen solución, siempre que tengas uno abre este libro en cualquiera de las paginas y asunto resuelto"_

Algo incrédulo lo hice

"_Cuando pienses que todo estará mal, imagínate que de alguna manera se arregla, hazlo repetitivas veces, contando con cada paso que des o cada inhalación que hagas o cuando vayas a acostarte a dormir, si queremos algo primero hay que pensarlo, siempre habrán personas que se quieran aprovechar de nosotros, pues por qué no aprovecharnos de ellos, pensemos en una buena salida y visualicémonos en cómo se daría"_

En busca de una salida y ante mi desesperación sintiéndome algo ridículo comencé a visualizar a un hombre que se nos acercaba y quería hacer un trato con nosotros después de nuestra presentación en el festival por el aniversario del lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arrivederci = Nos vemos, adiós o hasta pronto.

Vi ringrazio, Ti amo papà = Eres Grande, te amo papá.

Disculpen la demora, primero…estuve mal he tenido una crisis hepática, luego la inspiración se me escapó un rato y luego con lo de q se acabaron mis vacaciones de medio año escolar.

Espero que me comprendan.

Besos

Mayra


	22. Mercado

**Capítulo: Mercado**

**1 año después**

Agarré la botella de gaseosa que reposaba sobre la mesa y la destapé

-No es bueno que justamente minutos antes de "Salir" tomes algo helado-Me reprendió Bella

Le lancé un beso volado y lo único que ella hizo fue sonreír

-¡Tres minutos!-Gritó Jane

Mi novia y yo nos levantamos al instante, dejé la botella en su lugar sin ni siquiera haberle dado un sorbo.

Crují mi cuello por la tensión

-¡Ahora!-Volvió a gritar la rubia haciéndose a un lado

Aspiré aire por la nariz y corrí con Bella y Jasper al escenario

Tomé el micrófono

-¡Buenas noches!-Bramé sonriendo

Miles de emociones se unieron en mi interior y explosionaron como fuegos artificiales haciéndome saltar sobre el escenario. Corrí hacia la batería y me senté, mientras sentía mis piernas temblar por el nerviosismo

Era la hora de demostrar nuestro talento

-Flash Back-

Llega aquel día lunes tan fatídico, practicamos tres canciones, en el ensayo, Aro Vulturi queda fascinado con nuestra práctica, pero quienes realmente quedan extasiados son los hermanos Jane y Alec, los cuales cuchichean con los ojos brillosos mientras nos ven.

El día de la presentación no puede estar Aro presente pues tiene un problema en Italia y es urgente su viaje, las canciones cantadas respectivamente por cada uno de los integrantes de nuestro grupo "Twilight" (Nombre un tanto extraño salido de la mente del rubio, basándose en que le trae una especie de _Déjà vu_emocionante)Salen bastante bien.

Algo molesto bajo con mis acompañantes y dejamos las cosas prestados (Guitarras y el violín) caminamos hacia la avenida para tomar el bus que nos llevaría a casa.

-¡Cullen!-

- ¡Swan!-Gritan unas voces conocidas

Instintivamente volteamos las cabezas hacia donde nos llamaban.

Lentamente se aproximan los hermanos "Poder", como Bella bromeaba. Quedamos parados esperando a que llegaran a donde nos encontrábamos.

-Esto es algo muy serio pero tengo que comunicárselos-Avisa Jane recogiéndose un mechón del cabello y se lo coloca detrás de la oreja.

-Queremos que formen un grupo, seremos sus representantes, esto no tiene que ver con papá, el ya se quedará por Italia-Comunica Alec cruzándose de brazos

-Tenemos muchos contactos- Pone los ojos en blanco- Tenemos una disquera, y ustedes mismos pueden ver las cuentas para que todo sea justo.

Sonrío porque parece como si nos estuvieran rogando

-Creo que son sinceros-Bella susurra muy bajo

-Está bien-Afirmo a los hermanos Vulturi.

Al instante nos tienden la mano

-Fin del Flash back-

Y de verdad hablaban enserio

Comencé a tocar la batería y Jasper siguió con la guitarra, los dos hacíamos sonidos raros en medio de la canción: Make it happen. Era como un toque carismático que le dábamos.

_No hay temor que nos puede parar y no hay razón para retrasar __  
__Voy a darle todo lo que tenemos sí que no tiene miedo de jugar __  
__Así que ten cuidado con lo que va a hacer que suceda_

Nosotros éramos los teloneros de un grupo y andábamos acompañándoles en su gira por el país, agradecía que esa gira no abarcara los límites de Washington y en lo que consideraba todo lo cercano a Forks-Aún no estaba preparado para ir allá.

En estos días comenzaría la grabación del video clip de esta misma canción, era emocionante, Make it happen llevado a los televisores de todo el país y si fuera posible al extranjero.

Jamás hubiera podido creer cuantos contactos tenían estos Vulturis, eran sorprendentemente conocidos, muy respetados y aclamados en lo que hacían, fue una suerte que se apiadaran de nosotros.

Transcurrió tranquilamente nuestra forma de abrir el concierto

Al entrar al camerino me recosté al mueble y por fin pude saborear mi coca cola.

**3 meses después **

**Rosalie POV**

-¡Rose!-Gritó mamá mientras golpeaba mi puerta

-¿Qué?-Pregunté mientras ponía mute a la televisión

-Quiero que me acompañes al mercado, porque pienso comprar bastantes cosas y Charlie llega cansado del trabajo, así que no quiero presionarlo para que se levante, tú no estás haciendo nada ahora, más que estar aplastada en la cama, así que apúrate que se hace tarde-

Bufé

-Apúrate Rosalie-Dijo mientras seguía golpeando la puerta rápidamente.

-Espérate, ya voy, ya voy- Chillé mientras me ponía como sea las zapatillas.

Salí a grandes zancadas.

Mamá se había retirado a la cocina, bajé las escaleras y salté en el último escalón hacia el suelo. Me reí internamente recordando, si Bella hubiera intentado hacer eso de seguro que en vez que sus pies toquen el piso sería su boca la que lo hiciera

Fruncí el ceño al ver que uno de los porta retratos estaba boca abajo, me acerqué y lo levanté poniéndolo de modo que no se volviera a caer. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al observar la foto, era de mi cumpleaños hace cinco años, cuando aún mis hermanos no se habían ido.

-Flash back-

-Toma la foto-Inquiero a Emmett que intenta buscar un buen ángulo- Se romperán mis mejillas con esta sonrisa.

Jasper comienza a tararear una canción

Lo miro y me río porque él está dando pequeños saltos

Bella lo agarra por los hombros para que pare y le besa la mejilla, no puedo aguantar y hago lo mismo sintiendo el flash cegándome.

-Fin del Flash back-

Creo que era la mejor foto que tenía pues… era un momento tan natural y único-sonreí- las dos salíamos besando las mejillas del pequeño Jasper, quien ahora ya sería un jovencito de 17 años y suponiendo por los genes que teníamos muy alto.

Suspiré tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse por mis mejillas.

¿Dónde estarían Jazzy y Bells? ¿Estarían pasando penurias? ¿Tendrían algo que llevarse a la boca? ¿Serían felices? ¿Estarían con buena salud? ¿El hermano de Emmett, Edward estaría con ellos? ¿Por qué si quiera no me habían avisado como estaban?

Tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta

Mamá se acercó y me tendió la bolsa donde metería las compras, la tomé y la doble para luego guardarla en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Quieres llorar-Afirmó también observando la foto

-¿Acaso no los extrañas?-Pregunté con un hilo de voz

-Son mis hijos, al fin y al cabo… me dolió parirlos- Afirmó y eso lo tomé como un Sí -Vámonos, en un rato cierran el mercado y que voy a cocinar luego…

No le seguí escuchando, abrí la puerta dejándola abierta para que ella saliera

Fuimos caminando ya que no quedaba tan lejos el mercado

Me pesaban mucho las cosas que llevaba, mamá se fue a traer una falda que mandó a coser al sastre. Me senté en una banca cerca a donde una anciana vendía verduras, la nieta de esta prendió una televisión que tenían, voltee el rostro para ver mejor mientras esperaba que llegara Raneé.

-_Y aquí un videoclip del grupo Twilight, que canción más pegajosa-_

_Usted no sabrá nada a menos que intente __  
__Podría acabar cayendo pero que acaba de volar, __  
__Usted sabe que es todo acerca de lo que crees __  
__Y tal vez tengas algo extra en la manga_

Abrí los ojos ampliamente al recordar donde había escuchado esa voz

Mamá me sacudió el hombro

-¿Qué tienes?-Preguntó

Señalé la Tv mientras veía el video…Jasper, Bella y Edward cantaban y tocaban instrumentos sobre un edificio.

Raneé jadeó llevándose una mano a la boca

Sonreí, lo habían conseguido, no fue un sueño loco de unos adolescentes… era su nueva forma de vida, estaban bien, estaba segura que tenían buena comida y que estaban felices.

-Ellos-Dijo sorprendida

Me incorporé y la abracé, no puede resistir y exploté llorando

-Ya Rose- Musitó- Vamos a la casa

Levanté la cabeza y pude ver los últimos momentos de la canción cuando estaban en una playa con ropa blanca que flameaba ante el viento, habían cambiado tanto, un brillo distinto afloró cuando mi hermana le tomó la mano a Edward, se notaba a leguas que se querían, el rubio corrió por delante de ellos.

Cuanto había mejorado Jazz en todo lo que abarcaba su desenvolvimiento

Y por último gritaron:

! All I know is that we're gonna make it happen!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Make it happen= Haz que pase

All I know is that we're gonna make it happen= todo lo que sabemos es que vamos a hacer que pase

Gracias por leer el capítulo disculpen la demora.

Los capítulos que escribo son cortos los hago de mil palabras….y luego me decían muy corto y le aumenté 500 palabras…y siguen diciendo que anda corto, POR FAVOR, eso,..Me estresa… me harta, cada vez intento hacerlo un poco más extenso, me pone de los nervios los reviews "Hay muy corto" Pues, estoy segura que los capis de esas personas no lo hacen como de dos mil palabras….No lo estoy haciendo en mal plan… porque…amo a todas las personas que me leen y están en un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero les hago notar algo que me está haciendo sentir… mal.

Me pueden decir "Oye tu descripción está pobre deberías mejorarla un tanto" "Cuidado con exagerar con el OoC"

Son cosas que me ayudan a crecer, pero lo del si el capi es largo o no, creo que eso me corresponde a mí…. Y una vez más…. Gracias por leerme y no le voy en contra de nadie.

No sean sinvergüenzas y dejen reviews XD


	23. 23 Rosalie Swan

**Capítulo: Rosalie Swan**

**Bella POV**

Suspiré satisfecha cuando terminé de comer en el restaurante.

Nuestra economía subía rápidamente y ya nos podíamos dar ciertos gustos, como que podíamos salir a comer a la calle o comprarnos ropa más seguido o irnos a divertir para bajar el estrés.

Edward pidió la cuenta al mesero y pagó el precio dado. Al salir miré a todos lados, el aire que me golpeaba el rostro me caía a la mar de bien, hasta me hacía recordar los vientos helados de mi ciudad natal. Muchas veces tenía las ansias desesperadas de tomar el primer vuelo a Forks.

-¡Ustedes son el grupo Twilight!-Gritó una chica sacándome intempestivamente de mis cavilaciones, lo único que atine a hacer fue asentir.

La chica se lanzó a darle un abrazo a Jasper, y este se sonrojó inmediatamente. Luego nos dio un fugaz abrazo a Edward y a mí, con las manos temblorosas sacó un papel y nos hizo firmarle un autógrafo.

Nuestro primer autógrafo, un minuto más tarde estábamos rodeados como de diez chicas más que buscaban lo mismo que la primera.

Al rato seguimos caminando hacia nuestra estancia, yo aún no me lo creía y por supuesto seguía sorprendida por lo que había pasado

**Edward POV**

Bella seguía sentada en el sillón con el celular entre sus manos.

-¿Estás segura de que lo harás? No le pedí a la Osa el trabajito por las puras-Dije sonriendo un poco

-¡Ponte bien los cojones!-Gritó Jasper

Nos volvimos hacia él

El rubio había visto una película de acción y no paraba de repetir esa frase, aunque no podía negar que ahora caía muy bien la expresión.

-Bien-Dijo Bella a sí misma-Tu puedes y no te pongas a llorar.

Marcó lentamente el número que estaba escrito en el papel sobre la mesa.

Esperó que timbrara hasta que le contestaron

-¿Aló?-Le tembló el labio inferior como si se fuese echar a llorar- Rose, soy yo, Bella-Puso en modo de alta voz la conversación.

_-¿Bella? Oh Dios mío, ¿Por qué no me habías llamado antes?-_

_-Lo siento, es que no me sentía capaz-_Respondió

_-Espero que me llames más seguido, no sabes cómo estuvimos de preocupados, Charlie mantenía a Jacob en la comisaria tratando de sacarle el paradero de ustedes dos-_Renegó Rosalie_- Se que están muy bien ahora, los veo en la tele._

_-Así es, todo no ha sido muy bueno, pero ahora estamos mejor-_

_-Que bien, y acuérdate que tienes familia más seguido-_Por un momento volvió el tono hostil característico de Rosalie para luego sonar dulce_-¿Puedes pasarme con Jasper?_

_-Sí, y te aviso que andas en altavoz-_Le extendió el móvil al pequeño Swan, este lo cogió enseguida.

_-¿Aló, Rosesita?-_Musitó Jasper, me sentí mal por no haber pensado que él se hubiera querido comunicar con su otra hermana. Si, no era justo, yo me comunicaba con mis hermanos porque nos habíamos criado bajo el mismo método de enseñanza y nos unía un fuerte lazo. Si Bella no dejaba hablar nuevamente a Jasper con la rubia, entonces le daría yo la oportunidad, así fuera escondidas.

_-Mi bebé, ¿Cómo estás Jazzy?-_

_-Bien, ni te imaginas, ya me han pedido autógrafos, una chica me puso la mano donde no debía-_La hermana que se encontraba en la línea telefónica se carcajeó con ganas

_-Me imagino, si mi Jazz es tan lindo, espero que no se te trepen tantas chicas, si no iré con mi martillo y se las verán con mi cara de loca-_

El chico Swan rió por lo bajo, luego nadie habló por un momento

_-¿Cómo estás Rosalie?-_Saludé con entusiasmo

_-¡¿Edward?-_Gritó_-¿Por qué no le tomaste del cuello a Bella para que me llame? Tus padres también estuvieron preocupados. _

_-Lo siento–_Me disculpé_- ¿Cómo han tomado ellos saber que soy…de una banda musical?_

_-Todo tranquilo, tus papás sabían que querías hacer eso y a decir verdad me sorprendió que a ellos no les sorprendiera-Me mareó su juego de palabras._

_-¿Qué hacen ellos últimamente?-_

_-Bien, haciendo preparativos-_

_Levante una ceja como acto reflejo_

_-¿Preparativos para qué?-_Pregunté extrañado

_-Bueno…creo que no lo sabes, bueno es obvio que no lo sabes…pues-_Su voz se puso temblorosa_-Emmett y yo vamos a casarnos a mediados del otro año._

_Quedé en shock, la osa no me había comentado nada, y mucho menos Alice que era una bocaza._

_-Felicitaciones-_Murmuró Bella no más sorprendida que yo

_-Sí, muchas felicidades-_

_-¡Estás embarazada!-_Gritó el rubio

Rosalie río a todo pulmón

_-Claro que no pálido desabrido-Respondió _a modo de juego como lo hacía antes de que nos…fugáramos _- Los Cullen están chapados a la antigua._

_-Claro, díselo a Edward-_Mi novia me guiñó un ojo

_-Oops-_Chilló Rose_-Cierto, ¿Ustedes andan juntos?_

_-Dedúcelo, hermanita-Contesté llevándome una nueva exclamación de ella. No pude evitar que mis mejillas se encendieran y desvié la mirada hacia el suelo_

_-Falta un año para tu boda-_Afirmó Bella_-¿Dónde se hará?_

_-En la casa Cullen-_

_-Genial, entonces la pequeña Alice debe estar metiendo ahí las manos-_Afirmé

_-Y no sabes cuánto-_Concluyó mi cuñada…al cuadrado.

No sé porque cuando uno se sienta en algún lado y contempla las manecillas de un reloj en movimiento observa cuan lento pasa el tiempo, pero mientras haces algo que te gusta demasiado el tiempo pasa…como volando y así se fue ese año, subiendo al grupo Twilight a la cima, tan rápido como la espuma.

Prendí la televisión

"Nos enteramos que Edward Cullen, Bella y Jasper Swan integrantes del grupo revelación twilight, asistirán a la boda de Rosalie Swan, hermana de estos dos últimos, y Emmett Cullen hermano de Edward. La ceremonia y fiesta se llevará a cabo pasado mañana en Forks-Washington…"

Apagué la televisión algo molesto ¿Cómo se habían enterado? Los reporteros eran realmente incómodos y estaba seguro, que hasta este momento ya sabían cuál era el color del calcetín que traía puesto.

Me levanté y me dirigí a hacia la sala, se sentía bien saber que esta era mi casa, que nosotros tres con nuestras gargantas…la compramos con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Listo!-Comunicó Bella-Estamos ahí en seguida

Me acerqué donde se encontraba.

-Jane quiere que vayamos a la disquera, dice que es algo importante, urgente-Inquirió

-Pero ya nos vamos al aeropuerto-Refuté en tono mimado

-Podemos hacer una escala-Sugirió Jasper

-Bien apurémonos- Dije vencido

La reunión improvisada con productores de Summit Entertaiment en la disquera se estaba alargando más de lo debido. Yo estaba agarrando la manía de ver a cada rato el reloj, a la vez que sentía la mirada inquisidora de los hermanos poder.

Isabella profirió un grito de júbilo y me tomó la mano, levanté la mirada

-Disculpen, no tomé atención-Confirmé

-Queremos hacer una película de su vida, como tomaron la idea de ser artistas…el porqué se distanciaron de su familia, las oportunidades que han tenido, los premios que han ganado…y tantas cosas más-

-Revisé el contrato-Comunicó Alec- Les pagarán muy bien por ser una película biográfica, además que los representantes de Summit, desean que para las últimas escenas de la película ustedes actúen.

Siempre había querido actuar, estaba en mis inclinaciones hacerlo.

-Yo acepto-Se mandó Jasper

-Y yo-

-Bueno confío en ustedes-Exhalé ante los Vulturis

Todo el viaje a Washington estuve pensando en las miles de puertas que se nos había abierto y estaba seguro que todo era gracias al libro que me encontré aquella vez en un bus "_El secreto"_, siempre que me mentalizaba en algo...sucedía, de una manera u otra, pero siempre guardaba relación. Guardaba las ganas de leérmelo nuevamente, pero lo haría cuando estuviera desocupado.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle, les sugerí a mis acompañantes ir por el regalo de los novios, estuvimos un buen rato mirando los diversos tipos de estos, de lo cual no nos decidíamos entre dos.

-¿Porqué no ambos?-Preguntó Bella

Me encogí de hombros

-Queremos estos-Le dije al vendedor-¿Les puede poner un moño grande a cada uno?

Faltando aproximadamente un kilómetro para llegar al lugar donde se realizaría la boda sentí un flash por medio de la ventana, no me tomé la molestia de ver quiénes eran, porque sabía que eran los malditos reporteros.

Subí la velocidad del auto mirando por el espejo retrovisor a Bella mucho más atrás, manejando con más cuidado…o mejor dicho, mucho más despacio.

Se hizo un tremendo alboroto cuando aparqué en el lugar debido, los flashes no paraban de caernos, pero eso no era la que me importaba, si no que después de seis años vería a mi familia reunida nuevamente.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, mis hermanos llegaron a abrazarme

-Te extraños-Afirmó Alice al borde de las lágrima

Al momento de abrazar a Emmett susurré

-Feliz aniversario de bodas, te traje de regalito un Jeep y para Rosalie un BMV Rojo convertible- Y casi como efecto a mis palabras Bella estacionó el descapotable auto rojo detrás del Jeep gris.

-¡Emmett, Alice!-Gritó mientras jalaba de la mano a su hermano

Los cuatro entraron en un abrazo interminable, me les hubiera unido, si en el umbral de la puerta no hubiera visto a los seres por los cuales estaba vivo ahora mismo. Me sonrieron sin ningún rencor ni cólera y todos mis nervios se esfumaron.

Solo un paparazzi captó el momento en que caminé como si fuera a caerme en dirección a ellos.

-Mamá, papá-Sollocé aferrándome a ellos- Lo conseguí, ahora, lo he conseguido, alcancé lo que quería.

**Bella POV**

-Buscaré a Rose-Le dije a Emmett

-Reneé la está ayudando a cambiarse en el segundo piso, Charlie está esperando afuera para llevarla del brazo…a ya saben dónde-Me dirigió

Parecía que me habían puesto cemento en los pies, el rubio me tuvo que jalar hacia la casa Cullen y llevarme al segundo piso.

-¿Bella? ¿Jasper?-Preguntó Charlie con la voz pasiva, haciéndome retroceder en el tiempo cuando nos sentábamos un día cualquiera a comer juntos en la mesa, sin discusiones, sin golpes, sin llantos.

Nos ensimismamos en un vasto abrazo

-Entraré- Musité nerviosa sabiendo quienes estarían adentro

-Yo me quedo con papá un rato-

-Ya-

Empujé la puerta

-¡Loca!-Gritó Rose abrazándome-¡Eres tan tonta, debiste llamarnos! ¡No sabes cuánto he querido saber de ti!

Mamá se acercó y me tendió los brazos y yo los acepté con gusto.

La calidez de su cuerpo me inundó, la abracé con más fuerza y me di cuenta lo tonta que había sido, no importaba cuantas veces ella me había insultado o me hubiera hecho sentir menos, era mi madre, y gracias a ella había alcanzado mi más grande sueño.

-Te extrañé-Susurré algo avergonzada

-Yo también, hijita-Dijo y comencé a llorar, si mi mamá me hubiera tratado de esta forma antes de escaparme, tal vez este rencor que seguía sintiendo dentro… no existiera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mis chavs! Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito…! A ver!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya sé que más largo de lo que escribo…y creo que el otro será más largo…porque…Wow, a que no adivinan. El siguiente capi es el último. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vamos despidiendo de esta cosa…! XD XD

Dejen reviews y no sean sinvergüenzas….que yo soy la que me mato escribiendo y ni así se me caen los dedos…a ustedes menos…obviamente.

Besos

Mayra.


	24. Chapter 24: Oscar

**Capítulo: Oscar**

Debo admitir que no me esperaba aquella reacción de mi madre. Pero me sentí feliz de que así fuera.

Cuando mi hermana dijo "Si acepto" fue cuando más lloré y reí mucho cuando me cayó el bouquet a las manos.

Se irían de luna de miel al día siguiente, así que cuando acabó toda la ceremonia dormimos un ratito y luego nos levantamos a tomar un buen desayuno. Solo estábamos los Cullen y los Swan, ahora éramos familia, sonaba raro pero yo ya consideraba a Edward parte de la mía desde hace muchos años.

-¿No invitaron a Jacob?-Pregunté al no verlo visto

-Sí, pero Billy tenía terapia física, ya sabes por lo de sus piernas y tu amigo tuvo que llevarlo-Comunicó Rosalie atragantándose de pan.

-Agh-Se quejó Jasper, levanté la mirada y vi que había derramado el jugo de naranja sobre la mesa.

De pronto la mano de Reneé se estrelló contra la nuca de mi hermano, haciendo que mi rubio se vaya hacia delante con un gesto de dolor marcado en el rostro.

Jazz y yo soltamos jadeos al unisono, la familia Cullen guardó silencio para no meterse en cosas ajenas. Edward y yo nos incorporamos rápidamente, esperé que Charlie o Rosalie digan algo pero no hicieron nada.

-¡Nos vamos!-Grité jalando a mi hermano- Pensé que ustedes habían cambiado pero siguen igual, ustedes dos-Señalé a papá y a Rosalie-Son decepcionantes y tú- Señalé a mi mamá- Eres mala, siempre tendrás el impulso de hacer eso.

Vi como de su mirada chispaba furia

Me di la media vuelta

-Ahora son su familia, bueno desde antes ya lo eran, al menos debieron decir algo-Se quejó Edward- Los llamo luego.

Y me siguió el paso

No había razón para seguir quedándonos ahí, le pedí a Edward regresar a Los Ángeles lo más rápido posible. De camino al aeropuerto no paré de llorar, pensé de verdad que todo esto había mejorado y que podría tener contacto con mis seres queridos, por lo visto nosotros no éramos muy queridos que digamos.

Al llegar a California, contamos a los directores nuestra historia, mientras iban tomando apuntes importantes, conté hasta lo que últimamente pasó en Forks. Habría unos actores que nos representen de adolescentes a Edward y a mí y a Jasper de niño. Luego nosotros nos interpretaríamos a nosotros mismos.

-¿La fuerza del corazón?-Pregunté a Edward y a mi hermano

-Buen nombre para la película-Dijo Edward

Jasper se encogió de hombros

-Gracias por apoyar-Dije sarcástica al desinteresado, pero a cambio me dio una sonrisa, no pude evitar responderle así que lo hice.

La película se filmó en 6 meses y el proceso para editarlo duró 2 meses, las salas de cine explotaron en el pre estreno y estuvo como tres meses en cartelera ya que la gente no paraba de ir.

La película comenzaba con una reportera que nos preguntaba sobre nuestra "ascensión", mientras le comenzaba a contar se mostraba a los muchachos actuando, desde que partí de La Push, por momentos volvíamos a la realidad y seguía yo contándole, así hasta la boda de Rose, terminando con un pensamiento supuestamente mío. "Quisiera que nos apoyaran, quisiera que ustedes sean mi base, pero si no están conmigo seguiré mis sueños y triunfaré aunque me hayan dado la espalda"

También puedo decir que nuestra economía subió mucho más de lo pensado, los conciertos aumentaron tanto que me dejaban toda exprimida, pero lo mejor de todo era hacer felices a los fans. Nos propusieron una gira por Europa y otros lugares de América, fue lo máximo.

Cuando estábamos regresando a USA Edward recibió la una llamada de Jane, habló con ella casualmente hasta que se quedó pasmado.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-Pregunté asustada

-La película está en pre-selección para el Oscar por dos cosas-

Jasper se puso a saltar sobre el asiento de avión y yo de inmediato lo abracé, después de un tiempo nos llegó la noticia de que la película estaba nominada al Oscar. Era un asunto confirmado.

Los días pasaron volando y los tres nos mentalizábamos- Como habíamos aprendido del libro de Edward- En que ganaríamos el Oscar.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?-pregunté a Edward y a Jasper.

-Nerviosos- respondieron al unisono. Eran tan parecidos, sonreí para mí misma. Las dos personas que más amaba se llevaban de maravillas, no puedo olvidar como se le complicó a mi hermanito vivir con Edward, tuve que dormir en el centro de los dos para que no se les haga tan complicado. -Reí entre dientes-

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Bells?- preguntó Jazz

-Nada- respondí

-Tengo miedo-

-Tranquilo-Lo miré de reojo- deja de tratar de quitarte la corbata, Jasper ¡Tranquilízate! ¡No importa si no ganamos! Lo importante es que hemos llegado muy lejos- musité pasándole una mano por el cabello.

-Has caso a tu mamá- dijo Ed reprimiendo la risa- Si no te apaleará.

-Edward, es mi hermanito y lo cuido, soy como una madre y ya, punto final, se acabó la historia-

-Silencio- murmuró mi acompañante- Ya están hablando.

-Los nominados a mejor película del año son:

*Felices aunque a veces duela*

*Diles que no*

*La fuerza del corazón*

Bajé la mirada y cerré los ojos, mi hermano me abrazó al igual que mi novio, yo estaba temblando, parecía que me iba a desmayar por los espasmos que recorrían mi pequeño cuerpo.

-Y el ganador es- _nuestra película autobiográfica, por favor- "_La fuerza del corazón"

Comencé a llorar, yo quería ese premio, lo desee desde que nos lo propusieron, una de mis metas era esa, y ahora…se había hecho realidad. Me incorporé enjugándome las lágrimas, esta vez no me maquillé, sabía que si la noticia sería buena o mala… terminaría llorando.

-Ganamos- susurró Jasper saltando extrañamente a la vez que me tomaba del brazo.

Subimos los tres al estrado y me dieron la estatuilla, mis manos comenzaron a temblar así que se lo di a Edward, al levantar la vista algo se removió en mi corazón, él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, nuestro sueño…estaba tangible ante nuestros ojos.

Tomé el micrófono, me aclaré la garganta y me dispuse a hablar.

-Temo despertar y encontrarme en mi casa de Forks con mi madre gritando, temo despertar y tener que buscar a Edward para que me ayude a superar el dolor, temo despertar y que no estén mis fans esperando por mí. Gracias a todos los que votaron por nosotros, mamá… Gracias por NO confiar en mí, pues sin tus desprecios nunca hubiera podido impulsarme- En la última frase se me quebró la voz.

Jazzy me arranchó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Má… tu dijiste que yo nunca obtendría nada –Sonrió ampliamente- Mírame tengo un Oscar

Edward masculló algo a su oído y él le cedió el habla.

-Les aconsejaría a las personas que sigan sus sueños, que luchen por ellos, si yo no hubiera creído en mí, creo que sería doctor en vez de cantautor. Los sueños se cumplen con empeño, gracias por darnos esta alegría-. Alzó nuestro premio lo más alto que pudo, la sala estalló en aplausos y comenzamos a bajar de la tarima.

Miré al frente y me petrifiqué al ver lo inimaginable, mamá, papá y mi hermana Rose estaban parados al fondo. A un lado se encontraba la familia de Edward, todos con la personalidad que los caracterizaba. Miré de soslayo a los de mi costado que se había percatado recién.

-Desearía que los hubieran apoyado, y ahora estar compartiendo este éxito con ellos- refunfuñó el chico de cabello broncíneo.

-Ignóralos, solo son unos convenidos- balbuceé

-Quiero abrazar a Rose- Comentó Jasper.

-Sabes que no se puede, nunca nos quisieron-Agregué

Algo molesta levanté la estatuilla a su dirección, mamá bajó la mirada.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia habíamos conseguido las dos estatuillas, una a mejor película y otra a mejor guión. Salimos apresurados, teníamos que dormir, pues al día siguiente al medio día, tendríamos que tomar un vuelo a Nevada, para un concierto en las vegas.

Pasé por el lado de mis familiares

-Bella, no seas así-Gruñó mamá

La miré de soslayo, que buena era engañando.

Me subí a mi Ferrari, Edward se subió a su Aston Martin después de saludar a Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Emmett. Jasper teniendo la suficiente edad subió a su Ford GT blanco.

Yo también hubiera querido abrazarlos, pero nada había cambiado, muchas veces lo bueno y mejor era, dejar a un lado el mal pasado para remplazarlo con un buen futuro y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, trazarme metas estando con las personas que quieren que me desarrolle, no con aquellas que me quieren cerca por la fama, me daba pena por Rose, tal vez hablaría con ella, cuando se diera cuenta que necesito su guía. Mientras tanto tendría que seguir así.

En la puerta de nuestra casa, se había armado un alboroto, cientos de personas celebraban los logros recientes del grupo twilight, la gente se acercaba y vociferaban a todo pulmón:

-¡Son los mejores!-

-¡Son fantásticos!-

-Se lo merecen-

-Son únicos-

-¡SON MEJORES QUE THE BEATLES!-

Sonreí

Éramos todo y conseguíamos todo gracias a los fans, en ellos encontraba más que el apoyo, encontraba la forma de cómo quería vivir: Sirviéndoles y haciéndoles vibrar de alegría.

**FIN**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, al menos encontró muchas cosas en los fans, Gracias por seguirme siempre.

Ahora les pediré un favor entren a la página:

http:/ eldiatwilighter. blogspot. Com (quítenle los espacios) y voten por mi soy "Mayra Alexandra Ipanaqué" y estoy en dos categorías Twi-Expresión y la mejor coleccionista. (Están al lado derecho las encuestas)

Si no es mucho pedir, más abajo voten por las del club de Kristen Unlimited. Y si han votado, dejen su nombre y yo les dedicaré un threeshot especial.

PD: Si en alguna categoría no estoy yo o mi club es mejor que no voten o que voten. Por favor ayúdenme.

PD 2: Disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para corregir besos.


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Alice POV**

Caminé algo temerosa por ese oscuro lugar. Nunca había ido pero la indicación que me dio Bella era más que suficiente. La Push en sí era bastante pequeña.

Toqué la puerta y no hubo indicios de nada ahí, miré la arena y cogí una piedra para golpear más fuerte.

-Ya voy-Dijeron

Bufé mientras abrían la puerta

-Hola, supongo que tú debes ser Jacob, mira… Bella me ha pedido que venga a buscarte-

-Uhm, si soy Jacob, ¿Dices que Bella me mandó a buscar? ¿Para qué? ¿Y tu quien eres?-Me interrogó y por un momento me sentí en esas series policiacas donde te preguntan hasta de qué color son los ojos de tu vecino.

-Soy Alice, la hermana de Edward-El asintió- Bella no te ve hace años y quisiera saber si podías ir a visitarla a los Ángeles.

Los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas

-Eh…no puedo, soy mecánico…y lo que gano es muy poco, en serio, dile que me gustaría pero…-

-Shh-Le interrumpí mostrando su pasaje de avión de ida y vuelta

Suspiró sonoramente

-Por lo visto vas tú también-Afirmó

-¿Eso no es obvio?-

**Bella POV**

-Señorita, la buscan la joven Alice Cullen y el joven Jacob Black-Anunció mi empleada.

-Hazlos pasar por favor- Me levanté rápidamente del sillón, Jasper y Edward hicieron lo mismo.

Las piernas me comenzaron a temblar ¿Qué pensaría Jacob ahora de mí? Bueno, si no quisiera saber de mí jamás hubiera aceptado venir. ¿Verdad?

-Pasen-Afirmó Lauren terminando de abrir el gran portón blanco, y de un momento pude ver a Jacob entrar, a su lado Alice con muchos centímetros menos de altura parecía el llavero de mi amigo.

Corrí a su encuentro

No pude llegar muy lejos porque me tropecé con mis pies y terminé estampándome contra el césped.

-Bella-Exclamó riéndose

Edward ayudó a que me incorporara, Alice, Jasper y Jacob estaban partidos de la risa, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Recordatorio= Sigo siendo torpe y debo controlar mis emociones.

-Hermanito-La duendecilla se lanzó a Ed y entraron en un gran abrazo.

-Jake-Murmuré dándole un tímido abrazo

-BellyBells-Dijo haciéndome recordar a nuestro tiempo de novios-¡Señor Jasper!-Exclamó en son de mofa hacia mi hermano, el rubio le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

-¿Cómo estás Jacob?-Preguntó Edward tendiéndole la mano

-Bien gracias-Respondió

-Jasper-Saludó Alice y mi hermano solo le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza.

Nos pusimos al día en todas las cosas que habían pasado…Alice desde el punto de vista Cullen y Jacob desde el punto de vista Swan (Era muy allegado a la familia) hubo momentos de risa y otros que fueron muy incómodos.

Me alegró que aún Jake y yo conserváramos esa gran amistad y esa fabulosa conexión, lo sorprendente fue que se llevara bien con Edward, ellos se conocían desde hace mucho pero nunca entablaron una conversación "razonable".

Quizás por cuestiones de edad, Jasper y Alice se comprendían bastante o mejor dicho ella lo comprendía a él. Dos días antes de que Jake y Alice se regresaran a Forks me levanté temprano y me dirigí al jardín para ver mis rosas que ya estaban por florecer, pero no pude llegar muy lejos, porque vi que Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en medio de las plantas, me dio curiosidad y por eso me quedé parada y a decir verdad escondida.

Mi hermano le dio una flor a mi cuñada. Levanté un ceja, esto era muy raro por parte del rubio, poco a poco el se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba en forma increíble. Los sentimientos se entreveraron en mi interior mi instinto protector se disparó, la alegría, la sorpresa y obviamente los celos hacia el hermano que ya no era tan pequeño. Y la cosa más insólita fue que Alice le respondió el beso y hasta colocó su mano en la mejilla de Jasper.

La alegría prevaleció y una risita se escapó de entre mis labios, regresé a la habitación caminando de puntitas, cerré la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Edward, Edward-Le desperté

-¿Uhm?-

-Jasper besó a Alice-

Parece que se le escurrió todo el sueño que tenía, se levantó sobre su codo

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, sí-Afirmé

Se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotado y luego sonrió

-Es el karma, o eso del ojo por ojo, diente por diente-

No entendí lo que dijo

-Amor, parece que sigues sonámbulo-Afirmé dándole un besito en la mejilla

-No, yo le quito a su hermana y ahora él me quita la mía-

Negué con la cabeza

-Sabes, no creí que algún día Jazz iba a tener novia-Comuniqué acomodándome sobre su pecho- Me alegra que sea tu hermana, quien sabe qué mujer iba a venir solo por el dinero o que se yo, ya sabes los chicos me acosan y las chicas los acosan a ustedes…

Escuché sus ronquidos

-¡Edward!-Le tiré un palmazo

-Duérmete, Bella, tu hermano tiene 18 y mi hermana le empata el otro mes, no te hagas la sobre protectora- Se quejó

Me encogí de hombros

Ese mismo día Alice pidió quedarse con nosotros a vivir… y obvio que aceptamos después de que sus papás le reprendieran por el celular.

-¡Jazzy!-Gritó Alice-Te aviso que me iré con Edward a pasear

-¡Voy con ustedes!-Gritó desde su cuarto

-Baja rápido entonces-Respondió

Jake se quedó en casa conmigo, Lauren nos sirvió lasaña para el almuerzo.

-Tú eres novia de Edward ¿No?-

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Tenemos una casa inmensa ¿Crees que si no fuera nada él dormiría en su cama?-Pregunté sonriendo

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas

-Osea digo, van varios años de pareja y no se casan, eso es muy raro-

-Pu…pu…pu… pues él me lo ha pe…pedido-Tartamudeé

La respuesta pareció sorprenderlo

-¿Entonces se casan pronto?-

Negué con la cabeza

-Le tengo miedo al matrimonio, Jake-Escondí la cara entre mis manos

Río con ganas

-Eso es tonto BellyBells, llevan cuanto ¿Cuatro años juntos?-Preguntó

-En realidad casi seis-

-No sé porque tienes miedo, Edward no te dejará, el ya lo hubiera hecho, cuantas chicas se le lanzan…y nunca les ha hecho caso, si es por los fans, los verdaderos seguirán admirándolos así se casen y tengan veinte hijos.

Sonreí

-No sé-Bramé asustada, agarré un pedazo de lasaña y la metí a mi boca.

-Piénsalo-Pidió

La despedida de Jacob fue muy emotiva, estuve a punto de llorar. Prometió volver a venir si Alice no lo presionaba tanto como la otra vez, tal vez a la siguiente ya sería con Billy, que en esta oportunidad se quedó con Charlie y Reneé que ahora estaban solos ya que Rosalie se fue a vivir con Emmett, con ellos ya tenía a mi doctor y mi química farmacéutica para cualquier cosa, si no hubiera sido por Emm, mi anemia jamás hubiera desaparecido.

**Jacob POV**

Habíamos ido dos, regresaba solo uno.

Miré por la ventana y me dio pereza pensar que quedaban horas de viaje en avión, así que para entretenerme saqué mi mp3 y comencé a escuchar la radio.

"_En estos momentos nos llega la información que Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, acaban de comunicar la realización de su matrimonio, felicidades a los integrantes del grupo twilight"_

Sonreí, yo quería ser el padrino

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Ay! Qué bonito, me re-encantó hacer este epílogo.

Gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron en estas veinticinco publicaciones, si bien recuerdan este fic era dedicado para Gina- (Gracias por soportarme causa ¿Cómo lo haces? XD) - Eso es un misterio.

Hasta en otra oportunidad y estén pendientes que comenzaré a subir otro fic.

Hasta la próxima historia

Mayra


End file.
